Promises
by RP Havens
Summary: When a muggle appears at Hogwarts from the forest for the first time in the school's history, she must remain a secret...except from one. Hermione is given the task to help Rachel through one of the most difficult times in her life. While doing so Hermione begins to fall for her and realizes she not an ordinary muggle. . .afterall no normal muggle would have made it to the grounds.
1. Chapter 1: Fight or Flight

**Chapter 1: Fight or Flight**

Green light reflected in her blue eyes as two bursts of it broke through the darkness on the embankment above her. A sick feeling took a hold of her stomach as she cast one last look at the body of her short time lover and long time friend. Turning she broke into a sprint across the rocky terrain, heading for anywhere that was far away from the black robed men. Shielding her face with her hands, Rachel pushed through the thick undergrowth that was surrounding her.

_Run; just keep running, _her mind screamed as a branch caught on to the side of her zip up sweatshirt, tearing it straight up the left side, _they could be after you_.

Thick clouds hung in the late night sky covering the full moon that had risen eliminating any light making it almost impossible for her to see where she was running. Barely making it a few yards Rachel heard the leader of the band of men voice break through the frigid night air causing the hairs on the back of her neck stood on end.

"Bring her to me; I want her alive so that I might have the pleasure of killing her myself!"

His scream was answered by the uproar of his followers. There was a simultaneous swish of six cloaks as the predators began to chase after their young prey. The seventeen-year-old girl felt her heart pound harder against her ribs as she heard clothing fluttering all around her in the darkness. With gritted teeth as the pain in her side intensified with each step, she urged her rapidly growing tired body to keep going.

Clambering over the rocks and large tree roots that protruded from the almost frozen ground proved to be a challenge in keeping her footing. Legs burning from running, she willed herself to just keep moving, knowing if she stopped it would certainly mean her death. Her eyes were constantly scanning her surrounding area in hopes of finding any kind of refuge from her attackers. The forest stood empty and dark all around her as the fog rolled in slowly just above the earth. Tears started to mix with the blood and dirt that was smeared on her face, realizing there was nothing but more and more trees around her.

Reaching the top of a small hill Rachel stopped hoping she would be able to spot any signs of life from the high vantage point. The sound of cloth caught in a breeze was not too far behind her, and she knew she had to make a choice right then and there. Turning back to try and help the other girls would mean her doom. At the same time running around getting lost would also lead to her demise.

_Please for the love of God, help me_; she thought her eyes panning the horizon. Then as if He had heard her helpless prayer, a small flickering light caught her attention about two hundred yards to her right. Without a seconds hesitation she stumbled, practically falling, down the hill toward her hopeful safe house. Half way down she turned around and to her horror saw five men and one woman standing at the crest of the hill. Suppressing a shriek she raced as fast as she could, bolting back into the impenetrable trees of the woods. The cloth sound had finally caught up to her, and now she could hear the voices of her attackers as well.

"We've got you now you dirty muggle," a deep voiced whisper filled her ears.

With a scream she flung her elbow back connecting to someone's jaw. The man roared in anger and clasped onto the bag on her back. Without even breaking her stride Rachel slipped her arms out from the shoulder straps. The man flew backwards with the bag as his only trophy of his catch.

The extra weight of her gear was now gone, Rachel found her running was much smoother and faster. Though it appeared no matter how fast she was the strangers were just as fast perhaps even faster. Fighting her way through the branches she saw the light was now just within in her reach, just a few more seconds and she would be there… alive.

"Crucio!" a woman cried out of the darkness, pointing her wand at her unsuspecting victim. The red light burst from the weapon striking Rachel in the middle of her already sore back causing her to drop to the dirt.

Screaming in agony she struggled to her knees…she wasn't giving up. She has come too far to just roll over and let herself be taken prisoner. Continuing to fight the stabbing sensation throughout her entire body she emitted a growl as she inched along the ground, digging her nails into the hard earth. Finally, after what felt like an eternity the pain faded away as she pulled herself through the threshold of the forest onto the grass. Laying face down, panting, Rachel waited for the strength to keep running to return. Lifting her pounding head slightly her eyes fell upon the blessed light that had brought her through the woods.

It has been from a small fire that crackled in the night beside a cabin in a clearing. But it was what lay behind the cabin that caught the breath in her heaving chest. "Holy shit," she whispered as struggled to her feet admiring the building that was straight from her dreams.

What appeared to be a large castle-like structure clung to the mountainous terrain, its gothic towers rising toward the heavens. Most of the windows were dark, as it was nearly midnight, but a few remained illuminated from within.

A twig snap from behind pulled the teen back into her unfortunate reality. Turning slowly she saw one of the men standing at the threshold of the forest, his metallic mask gleaming in the fire's glow. Elevating his wand he pointed it directly at her, and even though she couldn't see it she knew he was grinning under his mask. "You thought you could escape us little muggle?" he asked in a mocking tone.

A trembling seemed to take possession of her body. "St-stay away from me!" she shrieked, finding her last bit of strength leapt to her feet. Somehow despite the tortures her body had endured she managed to sprint up the path toward the castle. She knew that there were people inside; she just hoped they were the type of people that she wanted to find her. The man in black had just uttered another cruciatous curse when another man slammed into him.

"Not here!" the newcomer scolded.

Growling, Avery's eyes blazed from behind the mask. "What are you doing?! I had her!" he spat throwing off the arm that had sent his spell skyward.

"Have you not noticed where we are?" the man responded locking his blue eyes with his fellow death eater.

"So?!" Avery hissed through gritted teeth.

"The last thing we need it to draw attention to the situation from a certain headmaster. Besides she can't hide in there forever."

Avery knew that he had to agree with him but he was not going to be the one to break it to the dark lord. "You're taking responsibility for this Lucious," he muttered turning his attention at the fleeing girl. "You can run but you can't hide! We'll have you soon enough!" With that both then men flicked their robes as they disappeared in a cloud of black smoke.

Rachel, not seeing the men had vanished, continued her escape. Stumbling up the giant stone stairs she managed to make it to the stone courtyard. On the other end was as set of large wooden doors. It took every ounce of strength left in her physically and emotionally broken frame to race to them. Once there she began to beat her fists against them, not caring how much pain it was causing her.

"Help me!" she screamed her voice echoing off the stone walls that surrounded her. "Please they're going to kill me!"

Her knuckles throbbed and bled as she continued to pound on the door screaming to get anybody's attention. Still the doors remained tightly shut before her, either no one could hear her in the castle or no one cared to answer her pleas. Panting with exhaustion she slumped to her knees letting her head rest against the wood.

"Let . . . me . . . in," she quietly pleaded gently bouncing her forehead off the door.

The night's events finally took their toll on her battered and bruised body as she began to slip into unconsciousness. Just before blacking out she heard the sound of hurried footsteps approaching rapidly.

_Let them kill me I deserve it_, she thought as she slipped completely under… the horrors she experienced plaguing her subconscious. At last the massive doors swung open causing Rachel's limp body to bounce off the stone floor, face first. There was a surprised gasp by the castle dwellers, who were finally alerted to the unexpected visitor by the headmaster's phoenix.

"It's a child, Albus," the elderly witch cried as she gently touched Rachel's back, and then carefully she rolled her over. The moonlight cast its rays down on the young girl's batter face causing her heart to break. "I…I don't recognize her; she's not one of the students."

Albus Dumbledore raised his eyes from the child and looked out into the night. Even though he hadn't seen it he could sense the dark magic still clinging heavily to the night air.

"I'll bring her inside, Minerva. You go wake up, Poppy," the old wizard said in his calm but firm voice, as he gently picked up the injured girl, cradling her in his arms like a newborn. "Tell her that we appear to have a badly injured muggle that she must tend to immediately."

"A muggle!?" McGonagall asked gently touching the girl's check. "Are you positive?"

"I am fairly certain that she is…otherwise she would be in our student body. And as you already have stated she is not one of the students," he responded not taking his eyes off the stranger in his arms. "Once we have her settled meet me in my office, I think we will have some things we will need to discuss."


	2. Chapter 2: Rumor Has It

Chapter 2: Rumor Has It...

The next morning Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry was filled with the groans of several hundred students waking for another school day. Once sleep was rubbed from their eyes they showered, dawned their uniforms including house robes, gathered their bags of supplies, and headed down to the Great Hall to breakfast. It was the same as any other autumn morning, for sixth year Gryffindor students Harry Potter, Ronald Weasley, and Hermione Granger. The trio of friends has been inseparable since they meet on the train their first year at age eleven, now all nearly sixteen the bond was stronger than ever.

Over the course of their five years of friendship they had experienced more trials than most adults encountered in a lifetime. More than one occasion found one or more of them nearly meeting a violent end. Then again when your best friend is the famous boy who lived who was still being hunted by the darkest wizard in all of history two things happen. One either quickly made friends with someone else or learns that it's part of the friendship and stick by his side under whatever is thrown at him. Harry truly was fortunate in the friends he had in his life…and he never took this for granitite.

Just like every morning they were one of the last students to reach breakfast due to Ron's reluctance to start the day. Today though something was different and they recognized it the instant that they entered the room. It almost felt like a static charge hung in the air despite the early hour. The student body was a buzz with a rumor that was already flying the halls even though it was barely eight o'clock in the morning. The trio hadn't even taken their seats at the house table when a fellow Gryffindor turned to them, a large grin plastered on his chubby face.

" D'ya hear the news? They said that a muggle found the school last night!" he exclaimed his voice cracking with excitement. "How wicked is that?!"

Hermione exchanged a confused look with the boys who looked as equally lost. The thought was simply out of the question in her mind. After all, Hogwarts was protected by various spells and charms that prevent anyone non-magical, muggles as they were called, from finding it. Every student knew this fact but this had not stopped everyone else from gossiping, even though the unlikelihood of this occurring was astronomical.

Out of the white noise of the student's chatter a few extreme stories were picked up by Hermione's ears. "I heard that he got attacked by a werewolf," a first year from Ravenclaw said to his group of friends. "And that one of his hands was ripped off!"

"I heard she was blinded by a centaur," a second year from Hufflepuff cried, nearly spilling her glass of pumpkin juice in the course of her excitement. "And when they found her eyes were GONE!"

_Honestly_, Hermione thought with a roll of her eyes listening to all the stories from the underclassmen. Deciding she had wasted enough time of this outlandish story, she pulled out one of her many books to get further ahead in her lessons.

"Whatcha make of all this, mate?" Ron asked as he grabbed some toast from the plate in the middle of the table.

Harry shrugged as he began to eat his breakfast; it was too early for him to think about anything besides trying to stay awake. Normally, when something so extremely out of the ordinary occurred around him every nerve in his body went on edge. Though as he sat there nothing appeared to be signaling it was any more than a story. The telltale sign this was true was the fact that his famous lightning bolt scar wasn't bothering him. "Talk to me after Potions, and I might have an opinion," he said his voice was still hoarse from sleep.

"Well I think this is absurd," Hermione jumped in as she looked up from her book. "They should be using all this energy on their lessons instead of this nonsense."

With the volume of the noise in the Great Hall increasing by the second it was getting harder to hear even the people seated next to them. This chatter ended abruptly when a door opened with a loud slam against the wall. From it emerged Professor Dumbledore looking like he hadn't gotten much sleep the previous night. Harry, Ron, and Hermione exchanged concerned looks upon seeing the old wizard looking almost disheveled. His blue robes where rumpled and wrinkled, his hair was not neatly combed under the matching hat, and his half moon glasses were askew on his face. Every eye in the room tracked his movement; even the staff table was silent as he approached.

"Good morning," he started, gripping the podium. Before the student body could even respond he continued on speaking. "On my way here this morning I heard several students talking about a muggle on the school's ground."

The children and teens held their collective breath as they waited to hear whether the story was indeed fact or fiction. Dumbledore was known for speaking the truth no matter what the reaction. So there was no doubt in any of their minds that he would speak anything but that. "I would like to be the first to tell you all, this is not true. As you all know with the enchantments there is no possible way an ordinary muggle could have just wandered onto the grounds. Now I do not know who started this rumor, but it is to stop right now, is that understood?"

"Yes, Professor," the students responded in a singsong manner.

Without another word the old wizard turned quickly and exited the room out the door he had just entered moments before. The disappointed pupils rose slowly to start another long boring day of notes and lectures, the high energy in the room completely dissolving. They were just over the threshold of the door when Hermione and the boys were quickly pulled aside by another teacher. Professor Minerva McGonagall stood before her students; she too looking like she had not gotten much rest the night before.

"Are you all right Professor…" Harry asked his sentence being cut short with a quick look from his instructor.

"Miss Granger, Professor Dumbledore wishes to speak to you privately in his office," she whispered as she tried not the bring attention to their small group. "You are to be excused from your classes for the day."

"Lucky," Ron muttered under his breath which caused him to receive a look from the Transfiguration professor.

Hermione felt her stomach drop; her lessons were the highlight of her day. Not going to class was the worse kind of punishment one could do to her. "But, Professor, I don't understand, did I do something wrong . . ."

McGonagall raised her hand to silence the young witch as she cast a stern look at students who had paused to eavesdrop. The look she shot them sent the quickly on their way and allowed her to continue to address the present party.

"You will understand shortly, my dear," she reassured Hermione who was staring at her with hurt eyes. She then turned toward the dumbfounded Harry and Ron, who secretly hoped they would get an excuse from their classes as well. "As for you two… you may go your classes now, but it would be wise if you did not mention this little conversation, is that understood?" She narrowed her eyes behind her square framed glasses causing the pair to squirm in their skin.

The boys nodded their heads and turned toward the direction of their first class. With a look that said "good luck" Ron disappeared around the corner with the rest of the Gryffindor sixth years. Soon the halls began to grow quiet as the students found their respective classrooms. Once the hallway was empty McGonagall motioned for Hermione to follow her. The pair walked across the school and up the stairs to where Professor Dumbledore's office was located. Hermione's stomach tied itself in knots as she stood in front of the large gargoyle that guarded the entrance to the office. Normally, when she was summoned to his office she was accompanied by one or both other members of the trio. Now standing here alone Hermione found herself extremely nervous for some odd reason. McGonagall sensed this uneasiness and smiled gently at her, knowing that her student would surly make her proud.

Then raising a hand toward the statue she uttered, "Sherbet lemon." The gargoyle sprang to life on command and dove out of the doorway revealing a set of spiral stairs. Instantly the stairs began to spin rising toward the top of the tower right before Hermione's eyes.

"Professor Dumbledore will be waiting for you inside. Don't worry Miss Granger, I know you will do just fine," she said and squeezed her shoulder. With that she turned and walked toward her classroom leaving a very confused female Gryffindor alone in the hallway.


	3. Chapter 3: The Truth is Revealed

**Chapter 3: The Truth is Revealed**

Taking a deep breath Hermione stepped through the doorway and onto the moving stone stairs. Like an escalator the stairs carried her higher and higher until she reached the entryway to Dumbledore's office. Upon entering the old man appeared to not notice her at first as he was rubbing his tired eyes. With a clearing of her throat he raised his head. A smile broke out across his face seeing the school's star pupil standing before him.

"Ah, Miss Granger, I have been expecting you, please come in," he said and motioned to the large chair in front of his claw foot desk.

Clutching the shoulder strap to her bag Hermione obeyed and entered the office. All above her the moving portraits of the previous headmasters stared down at her. The men jumped from frame to frame whispering and talking about what appeared to be something very big. Hermione sat down in the chair and placed her bag, filled with her schoolbooks, down beside her.

After a few awkward moments of silence she spoke, "am I in some sort of trouble, Professor?"

Dumbledore smiled and let out a small chuckle. "No, my dear, not at all!"

"Well then if I might ask sir…why have you asked me to see you instead of going to my lesson?" she asked him trying not to sound rude.

"Ah yes I know that missing class is not your idea of a good time, Miss Granger. But what I have to discuss with you is something that could not wait until this evening," he stated in an ominous sounding voice, that caused her heart to being to thud a bit more rapidly. "It has to do with the announcement I made this morning at breakfast. You see I wasn't entirely truthful about what I said to the students."

_There is no possible way_, she thought, her mind trying to fully grasp what the wizard was implying. "Which part weren't you truthful about, sir?" she asked part of her already knowing the answer in the back of her mind.

He motioned to the girl to move closer as he leaned in toward her. Casting a look up at the portraits, he then looked back at Hermione, a tinkle present in his almost ageless eyes.

"All of it," he said and winked.

Hermione inhaled sharply, grasping what the headmaster was saying. "So there is a muggle on the grounds?" she whispered. "But how did they make it through the protection spells?"

Dumbledore shook his head as he leaned back, his smile still affixed on his face. "We have not been able to figure that out yet. She was found late last night at the front doors to the school unconscious. We haven't been able to get any real information from her since she awoke shortly after being brought inside. The poor girl is terribly frightened and untrusting of any of us." He rose and walked around to lean on his desk in front of Hermione. "I hate to say this but she appears to have been attacked in the Forbidden Forest."

A lump formed in the pit of Hermione's stomach. She had been a witness to what magic could do to someone if used for evil. Just the thought of it being used on someone who had no way to defend him or her self made her instantly ill. "How horrible," she whispered. Shaking his head sadly, Dumbledore continued to speak. "Indeed…All she does is continue to shout about red and green flashes of light, and men in black hooded robes…"

"Death eaters," Hermione filled in the blank causing Dumbledore to nod firmly. "But what would death eaters be so close to the school? Unless…you don't think they were here for Harry, do you?"

"That we have yet to determine, but it appears that the attack occurred some distance away," he tried to reassure her that her best friend would remain safe. "From what she is shouting she ran a ways before ending up here."

"May I ask sir…is she hurt badly?" Hermione asked not knowing if she really wanted to know the answer.

With a sigh, Dumbledore once again nodded sadly. "I'm afraid so but she won't let us get close enough to treat them. She thinks we're going to harm her as well," he said as he glared up at the whispering portraits, instantly silencing them. "I've hidden her in the school, and have not told any other staff member about her presence. I wish to keep this whole matter as quiet as possible. The last thing we need is the ministry to hear about this."

Hermione looked up at Dumbledore with wide eyes as she suddenly felt this was about to turn into more than story sharing time. "Why have you bought me here, Professor?"

Dumbledore smiled as he took his seat back behind his desk. "Professor McGonagall and I spent most of the night discussing what we should do in this situation. After all this has never happened in the history of the school, so there is no routine on how to handle it. Since she won't speak to any of the adults she has encountered so far perhaps she might be more open with someone her own age. Hopefully then she might trust magical people, and we can help her. That's were you come in Miss Granger," he said with a smile that caused the corners of his eyes to wrinkle. "We decided that you would be the best student for the task. You after all are muggle born, are about the same age as the girl, and have had you share in shall we say 'adventures' with Harry and Mr. Weasley."

Hermione blushed as he brought up the events of the past five years at the school. He wasn't lying when he called them adventures; unfortunately they weren't the fun ones people hope to have.

"Sir, I am very flattered that you have thought of me for such a task. But unfortunately my plate is quite full with my studies alone. I'm afraid I couldn't give her the attention that this situation would require," she said after careful consideration. "I'm sorry Professor Dumbledore; I don't think I can do it."

The smile faded from Dumbledore's face when he heard her words. "Well Miss Granger, if that is how you truly feel then I have to respect your wishes. Professor McGonagall and I will just have to come up with another solution. Thank you for your time, you can run along to your class now," he said and picked up a piece of parchment from the piles on his desk. "And please do not repeat anything that I told you," he added almost coldly.

He didn't pick up his head as Hermione rose and placed her bag back on her shoulder. She almost felt like crying when she saw the disappointment in Dumbledore's clear blue eyes. It was the first time in the history of her school career that she had not done what the instructor had asked her to do. With her heart heavy she turned to exit the office when a scream from behind her caused her to stop. A muffled argument could be heard from what appeared to be behind the bookshelves. Dumbledore rose silently and pointing his wand at his bookshelves spoke, "Descendo!"

The ground trembled under her feet as the bookshelves suddenly dissolved into the floor revealing a hidden passageway. Without even looking at his student, the headmaster took off into the passage. Hermione stood in the now empty office, debating what to do. On the one hand she could play dumb and head off to class forgetting she ever heard anything about this muggle or just seen anything. At the same time though she could possible help someone who went through one of the most confusing and truly horrific times in her life. With a sigh and before she changed her mind, she dropped her bag to follow.

Stepping into the darkened passageway she saw a crack of light about one hundred feet in front of her. As she walked toward the light, torches magically lit along the wall to light her way. The closer she got to the door she heard the familiar voices of the school nurse and headmaster. But there was another voice, one that she didn't recognize. So as not to draw attention to herself, she inched closer to the open door and peered through the opening.

"Just stay away from me!" The unfamiliar voice screeched high with panic and fear. Hermione knew just from the sound of her voice that the girl was absolutely terrified.

Dumbledore walked in front of the door blocking her view of the scene that was unfolding. "My child, you must remain calm, you're only going to injury yourself further," he tried to reason with the frightened girl. "Madam Pomfrey what happened?"

Madam Poppy Pomfrey, the school nurse, stood wiping the remaining bits of Rachel's breakfast off her apron. "She fell back asleep and I wanted to get a better look at her injuries. But when I got a few feet away she woke up and threw her food at me!" the nurse said, obviously annoyed at the lack of respect from the girl. "Honestly, Professor if I could only do a binding spell just to get a better look . . ."

"No!" Dumbledore cut her off. "There will be no binding spells done on the child, she is scared enough as is, there is no need to cause her more fear."

The nurse sighed and angrily crossed her arms in front of her chest. "At the very least she should be in the hospital wing," she said glaring at the headmaster.

He turned to Madam Pomfrey, his eyes looking even more tired. "You know that we can't do that, how would we explain her to the other students already in the hospital," he asked.

Rachel's eyes went back and forth watching the tennis match of an argument between the two adults. "Binding spells?" she finally chocked out finding her voice again. "You're just like them, aren't you? Like the men in the forest!"

Giving up his fight with Madam Pomfrey he turned his attention back to the muggle. "All will be answered in time, my dear. Just let us treat your injuries before they get worse."

Rachel backed up to the wall as Dumbledore took a step toward her. Her knees felt like they were about to buckle as the pain in her body persisted. Willing herself to keep standing her eyes darted around the room, looking for possible hidden people. "Nobody is getting anywhere near me until I get some answers!"

Deciding perhaps she needed some space Dumbledore took a step to his right, opening Hermione's view back into the room. It was then she finally got to see the face behind the mysterious third voice, though she was not prepared for what shape she was in. Hermione did her best to stifle a gasp when she laid her eyes on Rachel. The girl was huddle in the corner, clutching a swollen, bruised, and bloody hand to her body. The clothing she wore was torn and filthy from the apparent attack the night before; while her brown hair was an unruly mess and still contained bit of nature from her race for her life. All the color has drained from her face enhancing the traces of blood and dirt that were caked on it. Although most of the blood was now a rust color from drying, a stream of bright red blood continued to ooze from a wound on her eyebrow. Periodically, the girl would try her best to wipe it clean with the sleeve of her sweatshirt, but the blood continued to flow though it was not as heavily as when the injury had originally occurred.

Hermione's heart broke as she noticed her blue eyes brimming with tears; there was nothing but pure terror behind them as she stared at the adults. _That poor girl,_ she thought as she watched Rachel slam into the wall as Dumbledore took a timid step toward her. Her face contorted in pain as she grabbed her ribs on her right side. It was apparent that her hand might not be the only thing that was broken.

As the elderly wizard moved closer, Rachel instantly dropped her tough talking façade. "Please, please don't hurt me I just want to go home," she whispered as she backed further into the corner, almost as if she was trying to become one with the stone. "I'll do what ever you want, just please let me go."

Stopping his advance Dumbledore opened his arms, trying to show her that he meant her no harm. "We're not going to harm you, you can trust us," he said his voice gently but firm.

The fear in her eyes dissipated and was quickly replaced with pure rage. She bit her bloodied lip as uncontrollable tears sprang to her eyes. "That's what they told us!" she screamed and looked up at him. "They said if we just listened to them, they would let us go! They lied!" she cried and kicked a nearby table, toppling it over. Letting out a loud sob she slid down the wall to a sitting position. Burying her face in her arms, she sat on the floor sobbing and mumbling 'they lied' over and over again.

Dumbledore looked over at Madam Pomfrey with sad eyes and motioned for her to exit. She sighed and turned exiting the room, followed by the headmaster who pulled the door shut behind him. Once he was in the passageway he looked back at the door, hearing her cries even through the solid surface. With a sigh he made the trek back to his office to find another student to help. His only goal the moment was to help this girl and try his best to get her home. Upon entering the office he was pleasantly surprised to see Hermione standing there, traces of tears still clung to her cheeks.

"I . . . I changed my mind Professor, I want to help her," her voice was quaking as she looked at him. "Please let me help her."

Walking behind his desk he motioned for her to take a seat. "I would like to stress that this is probably going to be very difficult, I hope you realize this," he said as he folded his hands on his desk. "But as I said before Professor McGonagall and I both feel that you can handle this."

Hermione nodded as she took her seat, and then made her promise to the wizard she admired most. "I won't let you down, sir, I swear it."


	4. Chapter 4: No Ordinary Muggle

Chapter 4: No Orginary Muggle

The green serpent slithered her way across the room and encircled her owner's feet. Reaching down a pale hand, Nagini obediently crawled against his awaiting fingers. She could sense her master was angry, and normally when this occurred she could expect a special treat for dinner. A sudden knock at the door caused her master's grip to tighten on her. The door swung open as his followers filed in the room, hoods up, masks still on. They stood behind their lord in a single filed line awaiting his wrath, for they had returned empty-handed. Nagini's gaze fell upon her master's failure of soldiers; even she could not believe what had occurred that night.

Without even turning in his chair, Voldemort spoke in an almost hiss like manner. "Explain to me how one muggle escapes, six of you," he demanded watching them through his snake's eyes. "Answer me!" he shouted his voice echoing off the walls.

At first no one dared to step forward. After all they had all been witness to what happened when their master was enraged. From behind his mask Avery finally decided to speak up. "I nearly apprehended the girl when I encountered an unexpected… complication," he said trying his best to keep his voice level.

"What . . . kind…of… complication?" the dark lord asked punctuating each word.

Avery took that moment to shove the man next to him forward. Taking a steadying breath he dropped to a knee while removing his mask with the aide of his wand. Lucius Malfoy brushed off his hood as he addressed his master.

"My Lord, we followed her just as you instructed us to do so. But somehow she fought through a Cruciatous curse Bellatrix cast and made her way to the school's grounds," he explained his eyes looking downward. "I figured it best not to enter the grounds, to apprehend her…so I stopped Avery from doing that very act."

Lord Voldemort stood quickly and turned angrily to face his army, his red eyes ablaze with rage. "You expect me to believe that she is now inside Hogwarts?" he demanded as his snake curled around his shoulders.

"Yes, sir," Lucius barely breathed, fearing for his life. "The last we saw her she had nearly reached the main doors."

Voldemort stroked the chin of his pet, while he thought causing his death eaters to hold their breath, waiting to hear their punishment._ No normal muggle has ever found the school before; _he thought with a small grin toward his pet.

"So perhaps there is more to this muggle than meets the eye?" he questioned Nagini in parseltongue. Then with a sharp look up he addressed Lucius, "Make sure there are eyes on Hogwarts at all time! A muggle cannot remain in the magical world long without being detected."

He turned to the others his red eyes blazing like the pit of hell. "I want her alive when we find her. I have plans for the girl, but if she refuses I will take great joy in destroying her." Voldemort's evil laugh echoed off the walls of Malfoy Manor, causing an uneasy laugh to spread down the line of men.

"Avada kedvra," he spoke suddenly the spell hitting the death eater on the end of the line. The killing curse did the trick as the man dropped over dead within a split second. All laughter ended as they watched their comrade's murder. "Go before I change my mind about allowing the rest of you to continue breathing."

Lucius and the rest filed from the room as quickly as they could, trying not to appear completely terrified. "Enjoy my pet," he whispered and motioned toward the rapidly cooling body. Slithering down his arm the snake crossed the room to claim her meal.


	5. Chapter 5: The First Meeting

Chapter 5: The First Meeting

Torches ignited as Hermione made her way back to the muggle's hiding place. After speaking to the headmaster in greater detail, she realized what she was truly up against. But seeing the pain in the girl's eyes outweighed any difficulties she might experience. Tucking her wand in the back of the waistband of her skirt she took a deep breath before knocking. There was no response to the knock…perhaps she had fallen back asleep. Pressing an ear against the door she heard a mattress squeak followed by footsteps in the opposite direction of the door. Slowly she turned the golden knob and eased the door open.

Hermione walked into the doorway and peered inside, looking for the girl. It took a moment to spot her huddled in the corner on the opposite side of the room. Rachel straightened up upon seeing a girl her own age enter instead of the other two adults.

_Oh great who is this now; _she thought angrily clenching both her hands into the best fists she could manage through the pain. Hermione could sense her tense up and carefully placed her hand back to grasp her wand. She wouldn't use it unless she felt she was in danger but she wasn't sure on what this muggle was capable of doing.

"Um . . . hi," Hermione said slowly reaching her foot back and closing the door. "I'm Hermione."

Rachel's normally sane mind began to twitch with all the worse case scenarios that she could think of; even though this girl appeared to be harmless…looks could be deceiving. A silence filled the room that seemed to last for hours as the two stood locked in an eternal stare. Inspecting this new comer with a careful eye, Rachel tried to spot any hidden dangers.

The stranger was dressed in what appeared to be a school's uniform: gray skirt and sweater over a white button up shirt with maroon and gold striped tie, cover by a black robe with an unfamiliar seal on the left breast. Though she was rather plain looking, at the same time she possessed a unique attractiveness. Curly almost frizzy brown hair was pulled back to reveal dark, deep brown eyes. From their locations in the room she appeared to stand at almost the same height as Rachel maybe an inch shorter. Rachel tried to keep her eyes moving in case the girl tried to pull anything funny. This became a hard task when she realized she could not focus on anything but the one spot…her eyes. Peering into them she saw nothing but kindness and a giant heart staring back her, not a trace of evil or malice ever surfaced, which made Rachel fight to control the muscles that would normally cause her to grin.

Finally, she relaxed her stance, and walked over to a chair in the middle of the room. "Rachel," she said as she eased herself into the chair. "I would say nice to meet you, but I'm not sure on that one yet."

_Oh this is going to be fun_; Hermione thought sarcastically at her comment and released her grip on her wand. She walked further in the room but at the same time kept her distance from the girl. Following her with her eyes, Rachel could sense the nervous energy that radiated off her. "So how are you doing?" Hermione asked nervously.

With a smirk she motioned a hand over her disgustingly dirty self. "How does it look like I'm doing?" Rachel asked as she held her injured hand tight against her chest, hoping it would stop the throbbing. "I'm just fucking dandy!" she winced sarcastically as a pain shot up her arm.

Secretly kicking herself on the inside Hermione forced herself to keep smiling. "Right, stupid question, I guess," she said as she tried to think of an icebreaker to help the tense energy in the room to disappear. "Doesn't that hurt?" she finally asked noticing Rachel was favoring her one hand.

"Oh like hell," she responded through gritted teeth. "But I'll live, at least I get the chance to," she added sadly, and then looked up at Hermione just standing there staring at her like a sideshow attraction. "Um no offense but you're kinda making me nervous just standing there. You can sit down you know?"

Taking her invitation Hermione crossed the room to sit down on the chair next to the muggle. The pair sat in silence as most people do the first uncomfortable minutes they meet someone new. Finally, Rachel broke the ice with some rather sharp, unexpected words. "Let's play a game shall we?" she asked sarcastically and before Hermione could respond, she barreled on. "I'm going to guess why you are paying me a visit… they think I will open up to you, maybe we could even sing a little 'Kumbaya' while holding hands?"

"That's not it…" Hermione tried to reason with her but her words did not affect the muggle who continued to speak.

"Well let me say this right now, I'm not saying anything to anyone until I get some answers to my questions. I don't need a bunch of strangers trying to play doctor with my mind or emotions, right now. Not after what I saw last night. So if that is the whole reason that you're here, then there's the door you can see your way out," Rachel finished and glared at her.

Completely dumbstruck by what had just occurred, Hermione sat quietly in her chair. Dumbledore had told her not reveal anything too early. They wanted to be sure that she could be trusted with the truth about magic before they started to tell her anything. But due to the current circumstances that made themselves present she felt she had no other choice. At last she responded, "I'll admit it at first it was Professor Dumbledore's idea that I come and talk to you. But now I'm here solely just to help you with what ever happened to you last night," she said with kind eyes staring at Rachel. "So I am open to what you want to tell me…"

Trying her best to ignore her eyes, Rachel let her emotions take advantage of her in a flash. "Are you deaf or just trying to piss me off? I said I don't want to talk about it!" she cried as she stood up her eyes shooting daggers at Hermione. Crossing the room she made her way to the large window. Flinching at the tone in her voice Hermione once again kicked herself for saying the wrong thing. _Stupid_, she thought glumly as she stared at the girl's back.

As she stared outside at the forest that now looked completely different, almost peaceful, in the daylight, Rachel let out an aggravated sigh. "Argh I'm sorry, you don't deserve this," she said as she turned back to the student. "I'm not normally like this, I swear. My mind is just working over time right now… it just has so much shit that's happened in the past twelve hours to process and I'm just still trying to figure it all out," she said sadly and turned back toward the window. "This is not how this week was supposed to end, right now I should be headed to the airport to catch my flight back home, and not . . . where ever the hell here is."

Forgetting about her hand Rachel placed it on the windowsill, instantly wincing as it made contact. Watching her face contort in the glass' reflection Hermione seized her opportunity. "You know someone here could fix your hand for you," she asked from her chair. "That would probably make you _feel_ a little better."

Looking down at her swollen, bruised, and bloodied hand, Rachel had to agree… it was an ugly mess. But her distrust for her current surroundings seemed to outweigh any relief to her injuries. In her mind it was just a matter of time before they would ambush Rachel and finished what the men started. "Sure they could, probably blow me up in the process," she mumbled under her breath.

Hermione's ears perked up as she heard her harsh comment. "Do you honestly think that any of us want to hurt you?" she asked in disbelief as Rachel turned her attention back to the treetops. "After Professor McGonagall and Dumbledore brought you in after finding you unconscious at the door, you think they're going to harm you?"

"Hey, I'm only going on what I know! I've seen what freaks around here can do to you!" Rachel snapped as a serious tone took a hold of her voice. "If they are anything like the ones I met last night, I wouldn't turn my back on them for a second."

Letting out a disgusted noise, an almost growl, Hermione blurted out her best argument against these allegations. "Not all magical people are evil!" she stated as she felt a twinge of anger in her stomach. "There are only a handful of us that use our powers for the dark arts."

Whirling around to face Hermione, Rachel felt her eyes pulsating in sync with her racing heart. "What did you say?" she asked trying to convince herself she had misheard her.

Instantly, the Gryffindor knew she has said too much, but there was no erasing what she has just uttered. "Magical people… you know witches and wizards… people like me are not your enemy." If it was possible Hermione witnessed the exact moment when the muggle's mind snapped.

A high pitched insane sounding string of laughter tumbled from Rachel's mouth. "You're a…witch?" she cackled, "A witch! Its official I have lost my fucking mind!"

Without hesitation she turned and began to slam her head off the glass, half hoping it would wake her up from this horrible dream, and half hoping it would let her slip into a more pleasant one. Racing over to her, Hermione attempted to pull away from the window before she bludgeoned herself to death.

Cringing at her touch Rachel threw her shoulder into her trying to shake her. But Hermione was a lot stronger than she appeared, and when she didn't release her the pair tumbled to the ground. Soon they were nothing but a mass of intertwined limbs as each tried to stand back up. Managing to get to her feet her first Hermione looked down to see Rachel was struggling to get up one handed. With a sigh she extended a hand to help her up; even after her nasty words and actions she somehow felt pity for the young muggle. Rachel's brow narrowed at the sight of her outstretched hand.

"I don't need help from a witch!" she spat, her words hitting Hermione like knives. With only one good hand, Rachel's arm gave out which ended in a face plant onto the carpet. Rolling over on her back, she closed eyes as her ribs pounded in pain. Upon opening her eyes she looked up to see Hermione staring down at her with an almost smug look on her face.

"Obviously not, because you are doing such a _fabulous_ job getting up on you own," Hermione quipped and leaned down. "Now just let me help you before you hurt yourself more."

Grumbling, Rachel sat up and reluctantly took her hand. As gently as she could Hermione helped her stand. Though once she was on her feet Rachel took refuge back in the corner where she was originally found. It was like the kind action from the young witch didn't even register. "Thanks freak," she hissed in a low voice that Hermione barely heard.

Shaking her head is disbelief Hermione straightened her robes as she spoke. "You truly are something," she said her anger level raising more as she watched Rachel glare at her. "Don't you think if someone was going to hurt you they would have done it by now?"

Rolling her neck in a circle and then squaring her shoulders Rachel slowly turned to face the window again. Half the reason she kept watch of the trees was she feared that at any moment the robed men would emerge. The other reason was she hoped by some miracle someone else would walk out of the woods…though she knew that was never going to happen. "They just haven't gotten the jump on me yet, that's why I won't sleep for a long period of time. They'll be back to finish me off and no one will stop them," she grumbled as she glared at Hermione over her shoulder, everything she had previously seen in her eyes vanishing as her paranoia grew. "You're all in on it, probably going to attack me up when I least expect it . . ."

"THAT'S IT!" Hermione shouted causing the muggle to jump. She realized that Rachel was more stubborn than Hermione could ever have imagined; there was no way she could get through to her. With a sharp movement she faced her, her eyes blazing at the accusations Rachel was dealing out. "You think just because I'm a witch, that I'm evil and out to get you? For your information that is the furthest thing from the truth. You won't even look past that fact and automatically assume that you could never trust me because I have magical powers. I wanted to be you friend, Rachel, and just because of one little difference you want to totally throw that possibility away. Magic is all around you, I'm sure you have magical friends you just don't know it! We never use our powers to hurt non-magical people, if anything we protect you muggles from them! The people that do hurt muggles are punished to the fullest extent of the law! I am truly sorry for what happened to you and your friends out there, but treating people like the way you are won't bring them back! And until you can get it through that stubborn head of yours, then I won't be disturbing you anymore!"

With that Hermione turned, snapping her house robes behind her, and stormed out of the room, leaving Rachel alone in the middle of the room. "Ouch," she whispered to herself, Hermione's words still stinging her already heavy heart.

_I can't believe the nerve of that girl_, Hermione thought angrily as she stomped toward Dumbledore's office_, if Dumbledore thinks I'm going to waste anymore of my time with her he is sorely mistaken!_ Half way down the hallway she heard the door quickly creak open behind her, and then slam shut.

"Hermione, wait a second!" she heard Rachel's cry, followed by hastened footsteps, but her words didn't halt the angry witch. It was only when Hermione felt a hand on her shoulder did she actually stop. Refusing to face her, she stared straight ahead, worried if she looked into Rachel's pathetic eyes and busted face that she might change her mind, once again.

There was a silence between the two that you could cut with a knife, when Rachel finally squeaked out in a shaky voice, "S-so someone can really fix my hand, like you said? And do you think I could possibly get a shower? Maybe then I won't be such a bitch, to everyone around me."

Hermione smiled to herself as she turned to see the girl standing just a few inches behind her, holding her hand against her, a look of embarrassment across her face.

Her heart softened as any frustration she had with her vanished in an instant. "I'll go fetch the nurse for you and I'm sure they will figure out something so you won't look like such a mess," she said as she turned to leave, causing Rachel to suddenly grab the sleeve of her black robe.

"You're… you're going to come back right?" Rachel asked letting out a nervous laughter. "I mean if you don't want to I mean…I'd totally understand I haven't exactly been the nicest person to you. But I definitely would feel a lot safer if I wasn't alone right now and well yeah . . ."

With a slight laugh at her rambling Hermione gently removed Rachel's hand and held it in her own hand for a brief moment. "I will be back after you are finished with Madam Pomfrey," she said looking up into Rachel's still frightened eyes. Their eyes locked and for the first time since she came to Hogwarts, Rachel let the smile she had been trying to control spread across her face. Releasing her hand, Hermione exited the passageway a slight spring in her step.

Still smiling Rachel moseyed back to her room and gently closed the door behind her. Leaning against the wooden surface and she inhaled the musty scent of the castle, looking toward the sky. _What the hell is wrong with me_, she thought feeling guilty about her slight lift in spirits. Last night was easily the worse in Rachel's entire existence. People died a horrible, violent death and here she was smiling because of...her.

A sudden flash of green light and the scream of a girl filled her mind erasing her temporary moment of happiness. Crying out Rachel flung her hands over her eyes hoping to erase the visual and audible hallucinations. "Please just go away," she quietly pleaded to herself as she slid down the door crumpling to the floor. "I'm sorry Beth, I'm sorry..."


	6. Chapter 6: Trust Me

Chapter 6: Trust Me

Loosening his tie, Ron along with Harry made their way into the Great Hall once their morning classes had ended. Hours had past since their private conversation with Professor McGonagall, and Hermione was still missing in action. The boys entered the still relatively empty dinning hall, and to Ron's secret excitement spotted Hermione already seated at the Gryffindor table. Nudging Harry with his elbow, Ron led the way to their waiting seats across from their friend.

Books were cracked open in front of her, but she didn't appear to be reading any of them. As they took their seats on the opposite side of the table, Hermione didn't even seem to notice she was no longer alone. Continuing to stare off into space, a slight smile on her lips, she appeared to be in a very content moment of time. Simultaneously the boys cleared their throats causing her to snap out of her daydream, and a full smile appeared toward her longtime friends.

"Where've you been Hermione? Not in Dumbledore's office this whole time, I hope," Ron asked as he began to fill his plate with food. "You missed loads in Potions . . ."

Words didn't even register to Hermione due to the overwhelming sound of her heart pounding away in her ears. She had been waiting thirty minutes for them to finish their classes to join her; her secret had started to eat away at her in that time frame. In the six years they had known each other, not once had a secret been kept from the other two for this long. Ron stopped babbling as Hermione raised a hand to suddenly silence him. Throwing a glance to either side to be sure they wouldn't be heard, she motioned for the boys to lean in toward her. Ron and Harry exchanged puzzled looks as they bent over the table until their faces were a mere inch apart, though the closeness in proximity had not stopped Ron from beginning his lunch.

"If I tell you something, you must swear to keep it a complete and total secret," she said and then turned an angry eye to the ginger boy, "This means you, Ronald!" she whispered sharply.

Ron looked hurt by her accusations, as he continued to stuff his face with food. "What's that suppose to mean?" he asked angrily still chewing on his sandwich.

Sensing a fight about to break out between the pair, Harry redirected the conversation back toward Hermione. "We swear, so what's the secret?" he asked as he placed his arms on the table.

Hermione lowered her voice to barely above a whisper, as more and more students started to fill in the seats around them. It was dangerous enough to tell her secret to these two, if anyone else heard who knows what would happen to Rachel.

"Remember this morning, the rumor about the muggle on the grounds?" she asked her eyes darting back and forth between the pair, who nodded their heads. "Dumbledore lied; she did find the school last night."

Harry felt an instant stab in his stomach, as he cast a look at Ron, who sat there mouth hanging open, remnants of food still apparent.

"But why . . . why would he lie about something like this?" Harry asked as he scratched his black hair. "I mean this is serious stuff we're talking about here, a muggle on the grounds is unheard of. . ."

"And why did he tell just you?" Ron demanded in a loud voice while cutting off Harry.

Shushing him, before he drew attention to their private conversation, she shrugged her shoulders. "I know Harry, but he doesn't want to get the ministry involved. Professor McGonagall and he found her at the main door; she was unconscious and badly hurt. It actually sounds like she was attacked by death eaters," she whispered causing Harry's lightening bolt-shaped scar just above his left brow to tingle. "And he told me _Ron_, because he felt that I could possibly help her," she hissed and narrowed her eyes at him.

Shaking his head in disagreement Ron sat back from the other two. "No… no way a muggle could escape death eaters with her life," he said grabbing another sandwich. "It's got to be a trick or something. She's got to be up to something, maybe she's working for them"

Hermione looked at him harshly, though she hated to admit it Ron put Rachel to shame when it came to stubbornness. "If you would have seen the state that she is in, there wouldn't be a doubt in your mind she is the victim. And it's not that hard to believe, Harry survived and he was only a baby!"

Harry's ears burned, he hated when people brought up his past encounters with Voldemort in front of him. Silently, he watched as the pair went back and forth with a few more snide comments before Ron turned to him. "What do you make of all this Harry? You think she's a spy for You-Know-Who?" he asked hoping the boys would side together on the issue.

Shaking his head, Harry raised his glass of pumpkin juice to his lips. "I have to agree with Hermione on this one. Besides Dumbledore wouldn't be keeping her here if there was any chance that she was working for Voldemort," he said finally and took a drink. "You know that as well as I do, he wouldn't put the students' at risk."

Hermione smiled triumphantly in Ron's direction as he rolled his blue eyes. "Thank you, Harry," she said as she began to close the books that were scattered around her. "Now if you excuse me I should be getting back. I'm sure Madam Pomfrey is finished with her by now." Standing she began to place her books into her school bag in preparation for her exit.

"Hermione, you seriously can't want to spend your time with a complete stranger, over class, can you?" Ron protested as he watched her begin to walk away. Normally that would be a no brainer question to answer, but for Hermione classes and schoolwork ruled her life. "Besides you shouldn't trust her so easily, she could be lying straight through her teeth. Maybe she's not even a muggle, d'ya ever think of that?"

Turning about face Hermione glared at Ron for his lack of trust in her judgment. _Why is this such a big deal to him_, she thought as she looked at him.

"If you would have seen the pain in her eyes you would know she was not lying. Honestly, what she needs right now is a friend, at the very least someone to talk to, and that's what I'm going to do. If I think there is anything suspicious about her, believe me you two will be the first to know." Without another word, she turned and headed out of the now full dinning hall.

Sulking in his seat the red head looked over at Harry, who didn't return his gaze. He had learned long ago to stay out of any quarrels that occurred between his friends. "I don't like this, mate, I don't like this one bit," he said as he ran his fingers through his hair.

"Hermione, can take care of herself, you should trust her that she knows what she's doing," Harry defended as he began to finally eat. "Just let it go, Ron."

Looking back at his full plate of food, Ron found he had suddenly lost his appetite. _I do trust Hermione, it's that stranger I don't trust_, he thought bitterly as he pushed his plate away.


	7. Chapter 7: The Muggle's Secret

Chapter 7: The Muggle's Secret

Suppressing a laugh, Rachel squirmed as Madam Pomfrey tried to secure the ace bandage around her midsection. Even though her ribs pulsated in pain, the light touch of the bandage tickled her skin. She stood and gingerly pulled down her new tee shirt to cover the freshly administered bandages, still giggling to herself.

The nurse did not look amused as she shot a reprimanding look causing the girl's smile to instantly drop and sit back down. With a huff Madam Pomfrey grabbed for her wand and without uttering a word caused the end of it to glow. _Wicked_, Rachel thought smiling as the nurse aimed the bright light and illuminated Rachel's now clean, but still bruised, face. Squinting as the light nearly blinded her, caused Madam Pomfrey to scold her for moving her brow where the cut, she was intending to treat, was located.

"If I am to close this gash, you must hold still!" she scolded with her wand clenched between her teeth to allow both her hands to be free to work.

Four butterfly stitches across her right eyebrow later, Rachel blinked several times waiting for her eyes to readjust once the wand's magical light had been extinguished. Madam Pomfrey turned to retrieve more supplies, and then facing Rachel again she smiled. "I have to look at that hand now," she said as she had already patched up all her other injuries.

"I was afraid you were going to say that," Rachel said and reluctantly extended her hand into Madam Pomfrey's waiting hand. "Go easy on me…I've had a rough day."

Taking the battered and bruised hand between her fingers she began to feel around. Her face contorted in pain and she squirmed as the nurse continued to try to find where the possible broken bones were exactly located. Madam Pomfrey looked up at her, and watched as right before her eyes the color began to drain from Rachel's face.

"Are you okay?" she asked as she placed a hand on her back, just incase she toppled backwards. "Do you need to lie down while I do this?"

Shaking her head, she bit her bottom lip, trying her best to contain the screams that she could feel building inside her small frame. "That just really, really hurts," she gasped and she felt her heart pound in her head. "Just make it quick, whatever you have to do."

"I'm almost done my dear," Madam Pomfrey comforted her as she located the exact spot of the injury, causing Rachel to yelp in pain. "Just what I thought your middle and ring fingers are out of place, and it appears that those knuckles might also be broken."

_Super_, Rachel thought gloomily as the nurse continued to apply pressure to find the precise spot of the breaks. Feeling lightheaded Rachel placed her face in her free hand, and closed her eyes. The room had just begun to spin, when she heard the familiar sound of the door creaking open. Raising her head she saw Hermione now standing in the doorway, she had stopped when she saw the nurse was still with her patient, who looked ghostly pale.

Rachel cursed to herself that Hermione had to once again see her in such a sorry state. _Can't this girl just see me looking fucking normal just once?_, she swore as she could tell Hermione was staring at her. Madam Pomfrey turned her attention to the student upon hearing the door.

"Just in time Miss Granger, I will be needing your help," she said she still held Rachel's hand in the air.

"Of course," Hermione answered as she placed her school bag down by the door.

Walking over to the pair she noticed Rachel still looked like she was going to be sick.

Madam Pomfrey looked up at the, now sweating, girl whose hand was pulsating violently.

"I am going to have to put your fingers back into place," she explained as she grasped the two fingers.

A sick look spread across Rachel's already pale face causing a hint of green to immerge on her skin. "Ah this is going to hurt like hell, isn't it?" she asked looked back at the nurse.

"Well, it's certainly not going to tickle," Madam Pomfrey said turning toward Hermione. "What I need you to do Miss Granger is to hold her still, and catch her in case she passes out. You might not want to watch this, it's not going to be pretty."

"Well hearing that makes me feel a million times better, thanks," Rachel mumbled under her breath as Hermione nodded and turned her back toward the nurse.

Placing a hand on Rachel's back, Hermione supported her incase of a black out. With scared eyes Rachel reached up with her other hand and suddenly grasped Hermione's free hand. Seeing the look of terror across her face, she knelt down so that she was eye level with the blue eyed girl.

"Hey, it's okay just look at me, it will be over in a second," Hermione said sensing Rachel's terror rising through her blue eyes and increase in breathing. "Just don't break my hand if you squeeze it," she added with a wink.

Forcing a nervous laugh she looked deep into Hermione's gentle eyes. Staring into her brown eyes Rachel saw honest concern for her, staring back. Inhaling deeply and quickly closing her eyes, she spoke, "do it." Gritting her teeth she waited for the fireball of pain she knew was coming.

Without a word Madam Pomfrey pressed down hard and pulled on the fingers. The task would have been over in a matter of seconds if she was allowed to use her wand. But Dumbeldore had made her promise that no magic would be used on her at any time…this included treatment. With a cry Rachel tightened her grip on Hermione's hand, as the pain exploded like a bomb in her brain. After a few seconds the three people heard a sickening loud pop, as Rachel's fingers slid back into place. In an instant she crumpled over placing her head between her knees as a wave of nausea hit her, hard. White dots danced in front of her eyes as she closed them tightly, praying that she would remain upright on the chair.

_Don't pass out; don't pass out_, her mind kept repeating her mantra as she swallowed hard preventing her lunch from making a repeat appearance.

"All done," Madam Pomfrey exclaimed and handed Hermione a cold compress. "Put that on the back of her neck, before you have to catch her."

Rachel's whole body was trembling uncontrollably from the pain that was just inflicted upon it. Applying the cool wet cloth onto Rachel's bare neck, Hermione tried her best to calm her down. Not even her kind words could stop the tears that continued to stream down her cheeks.

Wrapping her arm around Rachel's shoulder she held her shaking body against her… hoping that would control the convulsing. "Calm down," she soothed fearing that at any second she was going to be helping pick her up off the ground.

Letting out a low guttural moan Rachel continued to fight against her shaking body. "Oh my God that hurt," she whispered as she looked up Hermione, who kept her grip tightly around her shoulders. The incident seemed to be playing on repeat in her mind as her eyes widened. She just realized the death grip she had just applied to Hermione's hand. "Oh shit, I didn't hurt you did I?"

With a laugh Hermione wiggled her fingers in the air, as a comforted smile spread across Rachel's face. "I think I'll live," she said and wiped the sweat from Rachel's brow. "I'm the one that should be asking if you are okay."

With another groan Rachel doubled over letting her head drop into her lap. "Just give me a little bit," she mumbled as she felt Hermione reapply the wet cloth on the back of her neck. Sighing, as she felt the cool cloth make contact and the drips of water run down her neck, Rachel closed her eyes as the pain began to fade away.

While she slowly recovered Madam Pomfrey went to work splinting the two fingers then wrapping the entire hand in another bandage to stabilize the broken knuckles. Once she was finished she stood and started to gather her supplies. Hermione helped Rachel stand up on wobbly legs, looking more like a baby animal taking its first steps than a teenager.

"You will be as good as new in a few weeks," Madam Pomfrey said picking up her black medical bag. "Until then try not to move that hand, and keep a wrap on those ribs, understand?"

Rachel nodded as she started to pull on a brown zip up hooded sweatshirt she had been given. "Thanks Madam Pomfrey," she said as she tired her best to operate the zipper. "Oh and before you go I just wanted to say I'm sorry about this morning. You know the whole throwing my food at you thing? No hard feelings?"

Those were the words Poppy had been waiting to hear the entire time she was in the room. Turning with a smile, she gently squeezed Rachel's shoulder. "You're quite welcome my dear," she said sweetly and then turned to Hermione. "If she has any problems you come fetch me straight away."

Hermione nodded and the pair watched as the old nurse walked out closing the door behind her. Turning she saw Rachel trying to zip up her sweatshirt but unfortunately being down one hand she wasn't having much luck. "D' you need some help?"

Looking up with a smile Rachel nodded and she dropped the bits of the zipper. "I hate when I'm outsmarted by inanimate objects, unfortunately it seems to happen to me quite a bit," she joked sadly looking down as Hermione grabbed the two parts of the zipper, and in one fluent movement she closed the sweatshirt.

"Show off," she laughed catching sight of her reflection in the mirror.

Smiling to herself Rachel just now realized she looked a lot less like a hobo and more like herself. With a quick turn she faced Hermione, who was once again staring at her, but looked away the instant Rachel had spun. "I clean up pretty nicely, wouldn't you agree?" she asked with a smile tucking her hair behind her ear. "Well except for the whole bandages and bruises, anyway."

"I would say I have to agree with you," Hermione said with a laugh, as she looked her over. Blush rushed to her cheeks instantly at her bluntness with the stranger.

Indeed Rachel looked completely different than she had just a few hours ago. Her brown hair was free of nature and hung at shoulder length framing her now clean face which was no longer sickly pale. Also with the dirt and dried blood gone Rachel's freckles were now very visible on her fair skin. There were only a few remnants of the previous night still visibly present on her face: the stitched up gash on her brow, a split lip, one black eye, various small cuts, and a purple bruise on her cheekbone. Her dirty and bloody outfit she had previously worn was gone, and now replaced by clean blue jeans, a gray tee shirt under her brown zip up sweatshirt, and black high tops. Rachel continued to smile brightly at her, but in her eyes Hermione could still detect traces of pain, and fear.

"To tell you the truth, I'm actually really surprised to see you," Rachel said as she rolled the sleeve up over her bandaged hand. "After the way I treated you I can't believe you came back. You must be a glutton for punishment or something."

"I told you I was going to come back," Hermione responded as she sat down. "I wasn't going to leave you here all by yourself."

Turning to face the window she spoke; she was still very embarrassed about how she had spoken to her early. "Yeah, I know but still . . ." She took a deep breath as her eyes remain transfixed on the Forbidden Forest. "I had no right to treat you the way I did earlier. I guess with everything that happened I needed to take everything out on someone and unfortunately I picked you," she said with a shrug and turned to face the young witch. "I knew the first time I saw you that there was no possible way you were like the people that attacked us. Your eyes are so kind and gentle, and yet I still acted like you were the bad guy . . ."

She looked up her cheeks flushed with embarrassment; apologies were never one of her strong suits. "This is basically my drawn out way of saying I'm really sorry."

"There is no need to apologize, Rachel, really. I'm sure what you went through out there was unimaginable, and I would probably have reacted the same way. There are no hard feelings between us," she said with a smile, which caused the weight of guilt to be lifted from Rachel's already heavy shoulders. "Besides I came back because I figured you really needed a friend right now." She paused thinking maybe she was coming on a bit to strongly in the trusting each other aspect. "That is if you will let me be one to you."

With a heavy sigh Rachel turned back around to the window and leaned her forehead against the cool glass. "You may not want to be my friend, apparently I get the ones closest to me killed," she mumbled as she let her eyelids fall.

Without warning screams of pain filled her ears, causing her whimper and clasp her hands over her ears. "Shut up, shut up," she murmured as she squeezed her eyes tightly shut.

Flashes of green light, her lover's slain body, and evil red eyes entered her mind causing her knees to buckle. As she began to drop to the ground Hermione raced to her side. She managed to catch her under the arms before she hit the ground. With her eyes still closed, Rachel continued to mutter to herself, in Hermione arms.

"Rachel?" Hermione asked trying to snap her out of her trance like state. The mumbling continued as Hermione struggled to get her into a seated position on the ground. Rachel rocked back and forth with her hands still firmly on her ears. "Rachel!" she cried grasping both her shoulders and gave her one quick shake, snapping her head.

Rachel's eyes crept open as her visions disappeared into a fog. Slowly she removed her hands and to her relief she realized the screams had also vanished. With a shake of her head she looked up Hermione who was now kneeling in front of her. "What just happened?" she asked her eyes wide.

Pulling her knees to her chest Rachel rested her chin on them. "I can still hear them screaming," she whispered, her eyes wandering to the ground. "I can still see her broken body sprawled across the rocks."

She looked up at Hermione, who had taken a seat across from her on the ground. "But what really gets to me are her eyes, her lifeless eyes were just staring up at me. And I knew in the pit of my stomach that she would never blink again. You know part of me was secretly waiting for her to yell 'gotcha' and then jump up and tackle me, pretty pathetic huh?"

Hermione shook her head as she listened to Rachel; she knew where this conversation was eventually going to end. "No not at all," she said as she saw tears begin to form in Rachel's eyes. "You two must have really cared about each other."

With a nod she bit her trembling split bottom lip. "She was my first friend, and my first… love," Rachel paused waiting for the reaction she always got when people found out her secret. Growing up where she did being a lesbian wasn't very accepted. Her family and friends supported her when she came out to them a little over a year ago. Sadly the same could not be said about the rest of the town. She would be turned on her if the rest of the community knew. So telling people about her lifestyle often brought a reaction that wasn't the best. This time though it was different. Hermione simply placed a hand on her knee her heart going out to Rachel knowing that this wasn't just any person she had lost.

"I can't imagine what that must feel like, to lose someone like that."

Looking into her eyes Rachel realized she was being sincere. It was a welcome relief to the normal weird looks and backhanded comments she received.

A few moments of silence followed as the girls digested the words that were just exchanged. In a matter of seconds Hermione had learned more about Rachel than some people that had known her for years. Finally, Hermione looked up and asked the question, she had been patiently waiting to ask. "Do you want to tell me what happened to you last night?"

Rachel eyes closed as she inhaled deeply, trying to send a calming feeling through out her body. She knew she was going to have to face the demons of the previous night at some point, it might as well be now and it might as well be with her.


	8. Chapter 8: Living Nightmare

**Chapter 8: Living Nightmare**

Clearing her throat Rachel began the shaky start to her own personal horror movie. "I came to Scotland a week ago to visit my girlfriend, Beth. She had moved over here with her family a little over a year ago when her dad got a job transfer. Beth and I met in first grade and became best friends immediately. It wasn't until I was fifteen I realized I had started to develop feelings for her. It was definitely one of the most confusing times for me, I mean this was Beth, the person I went through every awkward milestone with. Finally, I decided to tell her how I felt about her and to my surprise she felt the same way. Unfortunately this was only about a month before she moved, which gave us very little time as an official couple. The last time I had seen her was when she surprised me for my birthday six months ago. Let me just say best birthday present ever! So my parents decided for an early Christmas present they would send me to see her. Even if it meant me missing a week of school, which was just an added bonus to an awesome Christmas present.

"When I got here it was like no time had passed and all I wanted to do was be with her every moment. We had a total blast together showing me around Edinburgh, and even introducing me to her new friends Jamie and Kim. It was amazing to actually get to spend so much time with her, but unfortunately the week flew by too fast. Before we knew it, it was my last night here. My flight wasn't until the following afternoon so Kim thought it would be fun to go camping. There were these woods that her grandpa used to take them to when she was a little kid. So after bugging Kim's older sister, Alicia, for almost the whole day she finally agreed to take us. We loaded the car then we hit the road for one more adventure.

"About hmmmmm four hours later, two of them spent driving around completely lost, we finally reached the forest. We figured it had to be the right one, ya know, since it was the first we had seen in that time, and honestly we were just sick of being in the car. The second I got out of the car I was hit with this pounding headache behind me eyes. Beth joked it was because I just wasn't used to the Scottish countryside air, so I popped some Tylenols and we started our hike.

"It was getting dark quickly and we wanted to cover as much ground as we could. But the second we got about a few hundred yards into the woods we realized that we weren't in the right place. There were no paths or markers like there should have been. After they yelled at each other about who gave who the wrong directions, we decided it was time to just head home and go to a club instead. That's when all the weird stuff started . . ." Rachel gingerly got to her feet and turned toward the window to stare at the backdrop of her nightmare.

"When we started to head back to the car we realized we couldn't find the path we had made on the way in. Then we couldn't even figure out which way to go because our compass would just spin. Alicia decided that if we just kept walking in the direction we thought we had just come from we would eventually find the road again. After all it's not like we went that far. So that's what we did…we just walked and walked. By now it is probably three hours later and we still hadn't found the car or the road. I was starting to really freak out because I kept hearing twigs snapping and stuff like that. Plus it didn't help my head was really starting to kill me. We switched direction hoping maybe we would wander across something familiar. But it didn't help; it just seemed like the trees were moving, blocking any way out.

"By now we knew that we were royally lost and totally screwed. We thought we should maybe try to bunk down for the night, and find our way out in the daylight. That's when we started to hear whispering. At first we thought it was the wind playing tricks with us. But when we heard a woman cackle we took off running in the opposite direction. But no matter how far or how fast we ran we couldn't shake them. I started to fall behind, my head was pounding, and now I was getting really lightheaded. Beth noticed that I wasn't up with the rest of them, and fell back to help me. She literally had to carry me; my legs had completely stopped functioning. Finally, the trees broke out of nowhere and we were in the middle of a clearing. They decided to stop because they thought I was going to pass out. If only I would have known what was going to happen when we stopped I would have told them to leave me there . . ."

Rachel fell silent as she stared out the window, the flashes from the night before were growing faster in her mind. Swallowing hard she tried to shake the haunting images that continued to plague her. Behind her, Hermione stood quietly, and watched her in the window's reflection. _I can't even imagine what she must be feeling_, she thought as she watched a single tear roll down her cheek.

Clearing her throat Rachel wiped her eyes. "The second we stopped we heard footsteps coming from all sides of us. My head finally stopped hurting the instant _he_ appeared. This man with pale white skin and freaking _red_ eyes was suddenly just standing there. Then out of the trees six people walked, they were all dressed in black hooded robes with metal masks, except for this one woman she didn't have on a robe or a mask. I knew we were in trouble, but Alicia was convinced that they would help us. She . . . she walked out in front of the four of us and asked them for directions. They all stood there like statues, just watching us from behind their masks, all the while that woman kept giggling to herself. Alicia took a step toward the man with the red eyes, map in hand, and that's when this bright green light appeared from were he was standing. It flew across the clearing at hit her in the chest, and she was thrown about five feet back from were we where."

Biting her bottom lip Rachel tried her best to contain the tears that were trying to break free. She looked at the ground, when she felt a hand on her shoulder. Looking up she saw Hermione standing next to her.

"You don't have to tell me anymore if you don't want to," she said with a small smile. "I know this has to be really hard to talk about. I'd understand if you wanted to take a break for a while."

Shaking her head she avoided her brown eyes, "No, if I stop now I will never be able to finish," the muggle said, she had to finish her story; she owed it to the others. "Beth was the first to reach Alicia out of us, but we all already knew that she was . . . dead. We turned to face them, all standing back to back so they couldn't get the jump on us. That didn't matter though, because they melted into black smoke and covered us. We desperately tried to hold onto each other in all the chaos, but I somehow lost my grip on Beth's hand. Once the smoke cleared I knew we were in serious trouble. A different man with what looked like a stick pointed at our heads was holding each of us.

"The one with red eyes walked over to Alicia's body and turned to us. I heard Kim sobbing from across the way when though it was hard to see the others. While this bastard talked to us his foot was resting on Alicia's chest. He said that we had entered the wrong woods and now we had to pay for our trespassing. But if he allowed us to use us as bait to lore someone out to the forest he would spare us."

Hermione's throat tightened at her words. _Harry, he was here for Harry, _she thought trying to control her face. Now was not the time to lose her focus. This girl needed her, and Harry was currently safe. As her mind click back on she realized she had missed a part of what Rachel had said.

"… I didn't believe a word this guy was saying. So when he had turned to face Beth and Kim, I managed to kick the guy that was holding onto me. I only made it about five steps before I heard him scream something, and I dropped to the ground. It felt like lightening had struck me from behind and the electricity kept passing through my body. I heard Beth crying as I rolled around on the ground, screaming in pain. She kept saying, 'leave her alone, stop it just stop it!' They only laughed at her and the pain got worse with each second that passed, then suddenly it stopped.

"I felt the ground vibrate as someone walked toward me. Then I was picked up by my backpack. I opened my eyes and saw the man that had been holding me earlier; only… he didn't have a hand on me. I could see the pure pleasure in his eyes as he pointed that stick at me, and told me to wake up and watch the show. That's when I picked up my head and watched as they threw the others to the ground. Pointing at them the men shouted the same thing my captor had said. All I could do was hang there like a puppet as I watched them screaming in pain, as the men just . . . laughed. Like they were getting off on hurting them . . ."

Rachel flung a hand up over her eyes as all the emotions she held finally broke lose. A sob escaped her lips as she leaned against the glass. Hermione reached out a hand to place on her shoulder, but the second it made contact it was shaken off. With her face still buried she continued to tell her tale.

"Those sick bastards tortured them for what felt like hours, while I just floated in the air, watching everything. When they stopped Beth and I managed to make eye contact, we knew we were going to die. I fell to the ground as he finally let me go, then he laughed as I tried to crawl to her. If I had to die I wanted to be holding her, my last feeling being her arms. In an instant he uttered that word again, and I couldn't move. The pain just exploded through out my body, I couldn't even breathe, and all I could do was scream. 'Leave her alone you son of a bitch' Beth screamed and as I opened my eyes I saw her racing toward me. But . . . but before I could warn her I saw the green light coming up behind her as she dove on top of me. I felt the green light hit us. The force was so strong it threw her and me over an embankment about ten yards behind us.

"We rolled down the rocks and then I must have blacked out when we hit the ground because everything went quiet. When I opened my eyes I heard Kim and Jamie screaming and crying from above, pleading to be let go. I managed to sit up and that's when I saw Beth… laying on the ground a few feet away from me, she . . . she wasn't moving . . ."

She turned to Hermione, tears still streaming down her cheeks. In an instant, acting on pure emotions, Rachel flung her arms around her neck burying her face into her shoulder. Though caught off guard, Hermione embraced the hysterically sobbing girl_. It's no wonder she doesn't trust anyone magical_, she thought sadly still holding her tightly.

After a few minutes of tears Rachel pulled away and wiped her eyes with her bandaged hand. "When I finally managed to crawl over I had to roll her over, I knew she was already gone. Her beautiful eyes were so dark and so cold as they just stared up at me. A moment later I saw flashes of green light from up on the hill, and Kim's and Jamie's screaming stopped. That's when I bolted, they must have heard me because they started to chase after me and somehow I ended up here."

Hermione felt her own eyes brim with tears looking into her with pain filled eyes. "That's horrible," she whispered "I am so sorry that happened to you."

With a sniffle Rachel turned and slumped down against the wall, Hermione taking a seat opposite of her. "It all just seems like a bad dream, ya know?" she whispered as she leaned her head back. "The only reason I know it wasn't a dream is when I hit my ribs or hand and I feel the pain."

After a moment she looked up at Hermione this time with anger in her eyes. "How can someone be so evil?" she asked as she struggled to stand up in her hysteria. "I mean we didn't do a god damn thing, and they just attacked us!"

"I know . . ."

"And what makes me absolutely sick is that they actually _enjoyed_ hurting me, hurting them! If it's the last thing I do I will get that son of a bitch!" Her one good hand, balled into a fist so tight her knuckles began to turn white, came down heavily against the windowsill. "For Beth and the others I want him dead."

Leaning back Hermione looked up at her from the ground. _She's been through so much, _she thought sadly watching Rachel's mouth tick and nostrils flare in rage, _but she deserves to know the truth_. With a sigh Hermione pushed herself to her feet, knowing what she said next would probably be a lot for a muggle to grasp.

"Believe me you're not the only one who wants revenge on him," she said as she watched Rachel's expression change, her rage subsided and was replaced by curiosity. "The man that attacked you is Voldemort, the most evil wizard to have ever lived, and the men in the robes are his followers, Death Eaters they're called. They have harmed many people over the years; Voldemort killed my friend Harry's parents, the same way he . . . killed your friends."

Rachel stiffened up as the thought of this evil man's multiple year rampage crept into her mind. Turning back towards the outdoors, the green and red lights flashed in her mind's eye. "You mean that green and red lights were some sort of… _spells_?"

Hermione nodded as she leaned against the window, trying to pick the right words to explain everything to her. "They were curses actually; the green light was the . . . killing curse. And the red light was the Cruciatous Curse, the torture curse," she explained as she watched Rachel's face contort in emotional pain, knowing she saw flashes in her mind. "Any practices of these curses are illegal, and believe me they have been trying to bring him to justice since he came to power over twenty years ago. But some how he always slips away before they can catch him."

Knowing the odds of her finding him again were slim to none if the professionals had been looking for him for so long but she was still determined to avenge her love. _I don't care if it takes another twenty some years, I will get him_, she thought bitterly. She turned her head slightly to glance at Hermione, who smiled warmly back at her.

"Can you do me a favor? Well more so promise me something?" she asked as she turned her head until her eyes met Hermione's gentle eyes. "If somehow I beat those odds and I find him that you won't try to stop me from killing him. No matter if you know he's going to hurt even kill me, you won't intervene."

A lump formed in her stomach as she continued to stare into Rachel's serious eyes. Reluctantly she nodded, recognizing that look as the same expression has crossed Harry's face on several occasions when it came to Voldemort. She knew it would be a waste of breath to try to convince her not to do something so foolish.

"I promise," she whispered and before Rachel could speak again Hermione raised a hand. "That doesn't mean that I won't try to help you if I'm able, after all I have my own personal scores to settle with him," she added with a smug smile.

_I knew I would like her_, Rachel thought trying to hide a smile as she turned back toward the window. Her mind was twitching with the explosion of knowledge that magic was indeed real, and not simply in the books she read. Curses, evil wizards, her mind raced as she watched a white owl fly across the blue sky. Hermione could sense that she was having a difficult time grasping everything she had just been told, surprisingly though she seemed to be taking it well. But she felt it best for a change of topic to give her poor mind a break.

"Enough magical talk for now," Hermione said which caused Rachel to chuckle. "Tell me about you, where are you from?"

With a turn the girls faced each other, Rachel grinned as her mind began to relax. "Is it _that _obvious that I'm not from around here?" she asked with a laugh. "What was the give away?"

Hermione chuckled as she strolled back to the chairs in the middle of the room. "Well your accent was the first sign you weren't from the U.K."

"Oh yeah, I guess that would be a dead give away now wouldn't it?" Rachel blushed and ran her fingers through her hair. "I'm from the U.S. a small town outside Pittsburgh, Pennsylvania."

Suddenly, she switched over into a thick Southern draw, which made Hermione break into an eruption of giggles. "Y'all might say there is nothing but cows and tractors around us!" The pair laughed as Rachel crossed her arms in front of her chest, and smiled to herself the familiar scenery appeared in her psyche. "God what I would give to see that place right now, I technically should be on my flight home right now."

"I'm sure you will very soon," Hermione said with a smile as she tried to picture the small town in her mind. It was when the image of Rachel in overalls and a straw hat on a tractor crossed her mind she silently giggled. "In the mean time Dumbledore just wants to keep you safe here. It's not your home but we will try to make it as close to it as we can."

"Thanks, that's really sweet of you. Who knows maybe one day I could take you there," Rachel said with a smile, and then instantly snapped her mouth shut. What was with her sudden inability to filter her thoughts? "That is if you would even want to go."

"I think I'd like that," Hermione replied returning her smile.

Grin still on her face, Rachel shook head and the homesickness away. "Enough about me, what about you? Where are you from, obviously somewhere a bit closer to here, huh?"

They didn't know it then but this very conversation would be the beginning to a very strong relationship between the two. No topic was off limits, no question too personal as they began to finally get to know one another. Questions and stories about friends and family were exchanged, as the girls talked into the evening. From an outsider's perspective it would appear that the two teens had known each other for years as they switched topics with ease.

There were moments of seriousness as they discussed more personal subjects but mostly the room was filled with laughter recalling moments with their closest friends. Finally, the walls had been broken down around Rachel as she let Hermione into her heart, and they both could feel it.

The shadows in the room grew longer and longer as the sun began to set. Soon the candles that were set about the room sprung magically to life, a normal occurrence for Hermione but to Rachel it was something totally new that caused her to squeal in delight.

Hermione glanced outside to watch the first star begin to shine in the night sky. _I really should get some work done_; she though turning to look at Rachel reclined on her bed. She flashed a smile, as her eyes shown brightly, and to her delight Hermione saw no more fear looking back at her. _I can't leave her now though_; she thought and stood to retrieve her school bag that had been abandoned by the door hours before hand.

"I hope you don't mind if I do some school work while I'm here," she said as she pulled a small table close to her. "I just don't want to get too far behind in my classes."

"No, not at all!" Rachel cried as she sat up, she hadn't realized it had gotten that late. "I mean if you have to leave I totally understand. You gotta do what you gotta do. I don't want you to fail because of me."

Pulling out her first book Hermione began her pile of school supplies. "You're sweet, but I can stay a bit longer tonight. Although after today I will have to return to my classes during the day, but I will come after I am done. I'm only sorry you will be alone until then."

With a shrug Rachel placed her hands behind her head as she leaned back on the bed. "No worries, I'm sure I will find something to occupy my time with," she responded as she watched another two books, three rolls of parchment, a container of ink, and a quill appear from Hermione's small bag. _Mary Poppins called she wants her bag back_, she thought with a laugh as more objects emerged.

Silence filled the room for the first time in hours as Rachel stared up at the ceiling. Closing her eyes she heard Hermione begin to flip through the pages in her books as she began to study. With her eyes still closed, she spoke. "So Hermione, I have been meaning to ask you this… where the hell am I?"

Hermione chuckled and pulled her bag into her lap. "I guess we didn't cover that did we?" she asked as Rachel shook her head another smile emerging. Rachel watched as she began to dig through her bag, and pull out yet another book, though this one was much smaller than the others. Looking up she tossed the book to her, who caught it easily with her right hand. "That will explain everything better than I ever could. But in short _here_ is Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. A magical school to teach young wizards and witches how to use our powers."

Rachel looked down at the book in her hands, as the cover to "Hogwarts, A History" faced up. A picture of the building they were currently in graced the cover surrounded by trees; only this wasn't the ordinary picture she was used to. The branches of the trees swayed as if being caught in the breeze.

_ That is so cool_; she thought happily watching the picture move on its own. Flipping through the aged pages of the book, Rachel smiled to herself. Back home she always knew that magic was real, and she was thrilled to currently be surrounded the proof she always hoped she would find. Glancing over at the chair she watched Hermione crack open a second book and place it on the floor in front of her. Her eyes darted from book to book, as she began to look a little frazzled.

"So basically you are in like a magic boarding school?" Rachel asked as she opened to the index.

"Yes," Hermione responded as she tried to get all the facts straight on the things she was reading. In her mind she groaned, she was further behind than she thought, and she hated to play catch up. Rachel giggled watching her friend become consumed by her schoolwork. _Glad I'm not you right now my dear_, she thought as Hermione began to scribble notes down.

Setting the book on the dresser by her bed, Rachel scooted to the edge of the mattress. Leaning forward she tried to silently get Hermione's attention. It was no use, she was deep into her own world of studying, and not even a herd of charging centaurs could disturb her.

Finally Rachel couldn't take being ignored any longer and loudly cleared her throat, causing Hermione to raise her head. A large goofy grin spread across Rachel's face as she began to sway back and forth like a bored five year old. Shaking her head Hermione closed the book, her finger holding her place. "Yes?" she asked trying her best to refrain from sounding agitated.

Smile affixed on her face she raised her right eyebrow. "You really _could_ blow me up if you wanted to, couldn't you?" Rachel asked as she continued to lean forward.

With a laugh she reopened her book to finish reading. "Just don't make me mad, and you won't have a thing to worry about," Hermione said with a smile looking back down at her book.

With a nod and a smile Rachel laid back down on the bed. "Just checking," she said with a laugh as she swung her legs up onto the bed. The softness of the mattress felt wonderful on her sore body, as she stared outside the window as the full moon rose into place. Placing her hands behind her head she closed her eyes and inhaled deeply the musty smell of the old castle filling her nostrils.

_It feels so good to just lie down_, she thought happily as she felt her body begin to relax. Sleep began to dance on her eyes lids as she felt herself start to slip away. _No . . .want to spend more time with . . _.she thought as she tried to fight the pull. It was no use in a matter of a few moments her breathing slowed as she drifted off.

Noticing the sudden quiet in the room Hermione lifted her head and looked in the direction of the bed. Even though there were hundreds of people in the school with them, the room was so still she could hear Rachel's breathing slow from across the room. Instead of returning to her books right away, she sat there in silence watching Rachel's chest rise and fall rhythmically. Without even realizing she had done it, she moved her chair and supplies closer to the bed. Stirring slightly by the noise Rachel rolled on her side facing Hermione, brushing her ribs against the mattress causing her to wince even in sleep. Hermione felt a twinge of sadness in her heart watching her face twist in pain.

Sitting back in the chair Hermione watched her sleeping form for a few more moments. It was in those moments of quiet that she realized that Rachel would be playing a bigger part in her life than she could ever have imagined. _What is going on with me_, she thought to herself casting one more glance at Rachel before trying her best to focus her attention back to her books.


	9. Chapter 9: Reunited?

**Chapter 9: Reunited?**

A woman's maniacal laughter ripped through Rachel's dreams causing her to leap into the air and land back on the rocky ground she had been lying on. Sitting up she tried to peer through the dust that had been kicked up in her sudden movement. With a cough Rachel struggled to her feet to try to get her bearings. The night wind whipped through the trees and bit her exposed hands and face. _What the hell am I doing out here?,_ she though angrily realizing she was no longer in a comfy warm bed_, this must be payback for all the mean things I said earlier._

"Ha ha, very funny Hermione," she cried spinning around and pulling her sweatshirt tighter to her body. "Jokes over, now zap me back inside, its cold out here! I said I was sorry for being a bitch!"

Looking up at the cloud filled black sky; she waited to hear her friend's laughter ring out from near by. Unfortunately, the rustle of leaves was all that answered her call. Wrapping her arms around her, Rachel tried her best to walk on the rocky terrain in the pitch-blackness.

_ Witch or no witch, I'm gonna kick her ass when I get back to the school,_ she thought angrily shoving her hands in the pockets of her sweatshirt. _That is if I can ever find it._

Peering around in all direction she realized that the ancient castle was nowhere to be seen. Where ever she was, she was completely lost and from the sounds of it alone.

Suddenly a noise of rocks shifting from behind caused Rachel to grind to a halt. Her heartbeat quickened as she decided to pick up her pace away from the noise. As the noise continued it sounded more and more like footsteps approaching. Rachel, who wasn't going to wait around and find out the owner of the footsteps, took off. Stumbling over the rocks she heard the stranger approaching faster.

_ Not again_, her mind screamed as she caught herself from nearly falling. Her breathing hastened as she raced, running blind in the blackness. Once again her foot landed off balance, and she nearly toppled over. It was in that split second of unsteadiness that she felt someone or something wrap around her waist and tackle her to the ground.

The pair hit the ground resulting in Rachel face down on the rocks, adding another bruise to her collection. Fighting off her attacker with everything she possessed proved to be difficult. Being one hand down put Rachel at a severe disadvantage as the stranger struggled to flip her over onto her back. Finally, whoever held her managed to do so after quite a bit of effort. The terrified girl's screams echoed into the night as her attacker sat down on her chest, and pinned her to the ground, shushing her in the process. When Rachel did no comply a hand was placed over her mouth to muffle her pleas for help. That was all the opportunity she needed and sunk her teeth into the stranger's hand.

A female scream filled the night air as she tired to pull her hand from the clutches of Rachel's mouth. But with all the adrenaline rushing through her, Rachel's teeth remained tightly clamped on the flesh.

"Let go, Rachel!" she cried and cracked Rachel on the cheek causing her at last release the hand. Immediately the voiced softened as the muggle stared up at her with a shocked look across her face. "I'm sorry I didn't mean to hit you that hard, but damn it baby, that really hurt!"

Her breath caught in her chest, as she stared up at the mysterious black figure. Even though Rachel couldn't see her, she knew that this was no stranger sitting upon her; she could recognize that voice from anywhere.

"Beth?" she squeaked as she squinted trying to see through the darkness.

As if on cue the cloudbank broke revealing the full moon that illuminated the entire area. Their brown and blue eyes locked, as the moon's rays caught in Beth's long brown hair. Rachel inhaled sharply as she stared up into the face of her long time friend and lover looking more beautiful than Rachel could ever remember. With a trembling hand she reached up and lightly caressed Beth's soft cheek.

"Is it really you?" she whispered, feeling her fingers make contact was solid flesh. "Please don't let my mind or someone be playing some cruel joke on me."

Beth smiled and took Rachel's hand in her's, holding it against her cheek. "It's really me, baby," she said and kissed the back of Rachel's hand. "No jokes here."

Rachel felt the flesh on her hand tingle as Beth's soft pale lips made contact. Uncontrollable tears of joy sprang to her eyes as she flung her bandaged hand up and grasped the back of Beth's neck. Placing her other hand on the small of Beth's back, she pulled her into her waiting arms. The couple's lips managed to find each other in the course of the fall, and as their lips met the coldness that had surrounded Rachel was instantly replaced by pure warmth. There they stayed for a long time, wrapped in each other's arms, lips pressed tightly together. Lovers finally reunited after being separated by time and space.

Pulling back from Rachel's embrace, Beth smiled down at her as she continued to lie on top of her, completely lost in her eyes. Unfortunately, breathing had turned into an uneasy task for Rachel as the last bit of energy she had was just used on the passionate kiss.

"Baby… I can't breathe," Rachel wheezed a smile still on her face, hiding the pain that was building in her midsection. "Please can you get off me . . . like now?"

With a laugh Beth rolled off her onto the ground, as Rachel felt her lungs re-inflate. "Sorry sweetheart," she said standing up, and then reached a hand down to help Rachel up.

Grasping Beth's hand with her uninjured hand she sprang to her feet. Once standing Beth flung her arms around Rachel to embrace her. Being caught off guard Rachel gasped in pain at the sudden pressure applied to her sore ribs.

"What did I do?" she asked as she quickly removed her arms as Rachel doubled over grasping her side.

Gritting her teeth as she straightened up Rachel forced a not too convincing smile. "Nothing, I'm okay," she lied as she ignored the aching and reached for her again. "Just please hold me and never let me go."

Crossing her arms in front of her chest she narrowed her eyes at Rachel. "Now, I've known you how long, and you still think you can lie to me?" she scolded and before Rachel could object, Beth reached forward and grasped the bottom of the sweatshirt. In one swift movement she lifted it slightly to reveal the tan ace bandage wrapped around Rachel's midsection. With a gasp of surprise Beth looked up at Rachel, now noticing the butterfly stitches across her brow, and bruises that covered her face. "Oh baby what happened to you?" she asked as she gently traced over the healing gash.

"I just got a little banged up last night, that's all," Rachel said as Beth continued to stare at her with hurt eyes. "I'll be fine stop worrying about me…it's you I'm worrying about at the moment. How is this even possible? How can you be here, you're . . ." her voice trailed off not wanting to finish her sentence.

"Dead?" Beth said with a small smile and uncomfortable laugh, which instantly ended when she saw the look on Rachel's face. "Yes, Rach I'm fully aware of that."

Weeping, Rachel threw her arms around Beth's neck and buried her face into her shoulder. "I'm so sorry, baby," she whispered into her ear. "It's my fault that this happened to you. I should have somehow protected you from them instead I'm the one that got you killed."

Rachel felt Beth stiffen up in her arms, knowing she had angered her by her guilt. "Stop it!" she said sharply and lightly stroked Rachel's hair. "I don't want you doing this to yourself, do you understand me?" Pushing her back so that their noses were barely touching in the moonlight and peered into Rachel's tear filled eyes.

"You need to stop blaming yourself right now; there is nothing you could have done. If you had died too then my death would have just been in vain. I'm glad I could save you; just the thought of you being on the other side with me makes me sick. You just have to promise me you will live it up for the both of now."

Trying to hold back tears Rachel slowly nodded and grinned. "I love you so much Beth and I always will," she said and embraced her once again. "Please know that I will never forget you and what we had, no matter what happens in my life."

"I know you won't," Beth whispered as she held Rachel in her arms. "There was never a doubt in my mind."

The couple swayed almost in sync with the branches caught in the wind. Feeling Beth's solid form against her own didn't comfort Rachel the way she thought it would, in turn the sadness welled up inside her once again. The uncertain future began to plague her thoughts, a future without her beloved, without _her_ Beth. "How am I going to go on without you?" she thought aloud her cheek nestled into Beth's chest. "We were supposed to grow old together, now I'm going to be alone."

"Maybe I was never your one," Beth suggested causing Rachel to rip from her arms.

"How can you even say that, Beth?" she questioned the hurt now flashing in her eyes. "I've always known that it was supposed to be you! I will never feel the same way about someone else the way I feel about you!"

A smile crossed Beth's lips as she reached forward and placed her hands on either side of Rachel's face. "Babe, I know I will always hold a special place in your heart. But I know that you will find the real love of your life, you are just too amazing to live out the rest of your life all alone. Trust me, you will find her, and once you do you will never let her go," Beth said gazing into Rachel's familiar blue eyes. "I really do envy the girl that gets to spend forever with you."

Managing to control the sobs that she felt growing Rachel placed her arms around Beth once again. She didn't know how much time the pair had, but she wasn't about to miss a second holding her. Unfortunately, their private moment didn't last much longer as a twig snapped from behind them. Beth frantically pulled out of Rachel's arms and turned her head side to side.

"Shh," she whispered placing two fingers on Rachel's lips.

Trying to make the least amount of noise she could, Beth took a cautious step back and looked in the direction of the trees. Another evil laugh ripped though the night air causing the coldness to instantly return to Rachel's bones. Turning with fear filled eyes Beth's eyes locked with Rachel. "You have to get out of here!" she cried as the familiar swish of cloaks began to fill the air. "I can hold them off while you escape, but you have to go now!"

As Beth tried to push her away from the impending danger, Rachel clamped onto the sleeves of Beth's shirt preventing her from doing so. "I'm not leaving you!" she shouted as the noise began to grow louder. "I lost you once; I don't think I can do it again!"

Pulling her in close to her body, Beth wrapped her arms around her trying to shield her from what she knew was approaching. "I need you to listen to me now," she shouted as the wind began to swirl around them, kicking up bits of leaves and dirt. "You can't go home, not yet anyway. He will send them to find you there and will kill your friends and family. If you stay at Hogwarts you will be safe, Hermione won't let anything happen to you."

Pulling back Rachel looked at her with wide eyes; she didn't remember mentioning any about what happened after the attack. "How do you know about her and the school?" she asked as the cloaks grew even louder.

With a smile Beth leaned her face close to Rachel's. "I am always with you, Rachel, don't forget that. And don't worry I'm okay with what ever happens between you two," she added as her eyes sparkled with tears. "I know she will take care of you, and you will take care of her."

Rachel shook her head as everything she was saying started to overwhelm her. There was no way that something could happen so soon after losing her, and especially with Hermione. "Beth, I don't understand . . ." she shouted as she leaned back, her hair whipping around her face.

"Trust me . . . you will," Beth said pulling her in to kiss her deeply once again.

The ground seemed to slip away from under Rachel's feet, as their lips remained locked. With eyes still tightly shut she felt like she was falling, and upon opening her eyes she realized Beth had pushed her to the ground behind some bushes. "Don't let them see you!" she whispered sharply as she raced away from Rachel's hiding spot.

Scrambling to be knees Rachel shifted the bush's branches to watch Beth's back leaving her on her own once again. Stopping on the familiar fateful rock bed Beth fearfully looked around her, as the sound of clothing was overwhelming. Making eye contact with Rachel's wide eyes, she forced a smile through her tears, knowing what was going to happen next.

"Promise me you will do what I said!" she screamed and before Rachel could reply they were upon her.

Ten death eaters appeared out of the blackness and rushed at Beth right before Rachel's frightened eyes. Her screams of terror were drowned out by the curses shouted by the men. Red and green lights illuminated the area, as Rachel continued to kneel behind the bushes eyes glued on the scene that was playing out before her in horror. It took ever once of self-control for her not to rush to her aid, but she knew that Beth would never forgive her if she broke her word, causing her to join her. And she didn't want an eternity of Beth's anger in the afterlife.

"Avada Kadavra!" someone shouted, as a green beam broke loose from the group.

Diving to the ground she covered her head as the off target curse flew in her direction, striking a nearby tree causing a small explosion just above her. The wind swirled around her causing everything to sound like white noise. The death eaters' shouts could not be differentiated from Beth's screams or the howling of the wind. So huddled in the brush like a terrified rabbit, Rachel waited for it all to be over. After a few moments the quiet gradually returned to the forest.

Uncovering her head and with a quick turn she peered to the spot where Beth had been standing just moments before. Now it lay empty as she and the death eaters had vanished in the midst of all the chaos.

"Beth?" Rachel managed to squeak out as she pushed herself up. "NO! BETH!" she screamed as she raced from the bushes to the rocks.


	10. Chapter 10: An Unexpected Connection

**Chapter 10: An Unexpected Connection**

_This can't be happening, not again_, Rachel thought trying not to hyperventilate, _this isn't happening; this isn't my life right now!_ Spinning in circles she continued to scream her girlfriend's name. The wind howled in a mocking manor as it wrapped its icy fingers around her making her feel more alone than ever before.

"BETH!" Rachel's final scream was blood curdling as she accepted that this was all real. She was gone, sadly their reunion was not meant to last. Lord Voldemort made sure she knew that he was in control of her, and he could destroy everything in her life.

With a sob she collapsed to the ground as she let her grief finally took a hold of her. "You bastard!" she bawled as began to pound on the rocks with her unbroken hand. "You couldn't just kill her; you had to rip her soul away from me, too?"

Blood oozed from the cuts that opened from her self-inflicted abuse as her anger rose. "If it's the last thing I do I will get you, you son of a bitch!"

Crumpling into the fetal position in the middle of the rocks Rachel cried hysterically. "I promise, baby, I promise!" she whispered over and over again hoping her vow would some how bring her back. Tears continued to flow as she lay there, lost in her own sadness. Part of her was certain she was not going to be able to survive the pain. How could she when the one person in her life that was always there was now gone?

Rachel was wishing for her own demise, when she felt a comforting warm hand on her back. For a split second she thought the impossible had happened that Beth had somehow escaped. "Beth?" she asked as she lifted heavy spinning head.

The voice that answered was distorted, almost like a whisper on the wind. At first she couldn't make out what it was saying or who it even was. Pushing herself up to her knees, Rachel peered around her into the empty forest.

"Hello?" she called, her voice echoing off of the hills. That's when the omniscient voice sounded again, this time more clearly.

"It's okay…wake up, Rachel," Hermione soothed, gently shaking the sleeping girl, who had been muttering frantically and thrashing about the bed for the past few moments.

Finally, Rachel's eyes fluttered open as her dream melted away. Instead of the hard rocky ground, she found herself lying in the middle of her double bed sweat rolling down her face, her eyes wet with tears. With a groan she rolled over to face Hermione who looked back at her with tired worried eyes. It was apparent she had still been studying by candlelight. Raising her throbbing hand to wipe off her eyes, Rachel let her head find the pillows. _Holy shit_, she thought as the haunting images she just experience continued to plague her.

"Are you okay?"

Biting her bottom lip so hard it caused her healing cut to begin to bleed again, Rachel frantically shook her head. "No… no I really don't think so," she said as she looked at her friend. "I honestly think I might be losing my mind."

"Come on it can't be that bad, talk to me about it," Hermione suggested handing her a handkerchief to mop up the blood that dribbled down Rachel's chin.

Sitting up Rachel began to retell what she remembered about her dream; even though it had only just occurred it was fading from her memory quickly. Only one detail was purposefully left out: Beth's blessing with something developing between the pair. Rachel figured that would be a surefire way to scare away any new friend, even if it was just in a dream. Once she was finished Hermione sat down beside her on the edge of the bed and silently nodded her head.

"Well," she started looking up Rachel with serious eyes then let a sly smile spread across her face, "if I would have known that I would have to be protecting you, I might have thought twice about agreeing to help you. I didn't realize I signed up to be your guardian."

With a laugh Rachel playfully pushed her shoulder, as the seriousness was temporarily broken. "Well, hey just let Voldemort have his way with me and you will be sailing smoothly through school the rest for the year," she said and let her feet dangle off the edge of the bed. "You're the one that would have to live with the guilt of my demise."

Hermione shook her head as she stood with a groan and a stretch. "No, I like you, I think I will keep you around a bit longer," she laughed, gathering her books.

"I appreciate that, ya know the whole letting me live thing?" Rachel smiled pulling her foot up to take off her shoes.

With a chuckle Hermione turned to smile at her. Even in the soft glow of the candles Rachel couldn't help but notice how tired her eyes looked, dark circles were beginning to form underneath. "You look beat; maybe you should call it quits for the night? Go get some sleep or something?"

With a sigh Hermione flung her books and other school supplies back into her bag. "I think you might be right, I can't seem to focus anymore," she said, hoisting the bag on her shoulder. "I just don't want to walk all the way to the tower… it's on the other side of the school."

Looking up from her shoe, Rachel grinned. "Can't you just go 'bed' and POOF you're there?" she asked fighting a losing battle with her shoelaces. "Cause I would be taking full advantage of that if I was you right now."

"Unfortunately no, they haven't taught us apparition, yet," she replied not catching that Rachel was being sarcastic.

Turning to bid her goodnight Hermione saw that Rachel, in her attempt to take her shoes off, had created a giant knot in the laces. Suppressing a giggle she shook her head as she watched her. "You are truly are hopeless when it comes to anything with that hand. Just slip them off before you hurt yourself."

"I can't," Rachel let out a defeated sigh, "I made them too tight."

Dropping her school bag again Hermione crossed back over to the bed. Sitting down on the mattress she took Rachel's foot in her hand and to try to undo the mess she had created. Smiling to herself Rachel watched her as she began her own war with the laces. Before she could even stop herself, she opened her mouth and uttered her private thought.

"You know you could just stay with me tonight," she suggested nonchalantly. The words were barely over her lips when she snapped her head up away from her gaze on the shoe.

Hermione's fingers stopped mid untangle and slowly looked up at Rachel, who sat there with a dumbfounded look on her face. _Why the hell did I just say that,_ she thought not believing she just said that out loud, _I swear that blow to the head must have broken my ability to censor myself._

Rachel's cheeks instantly turned bright red causing her freckles to become more visible, as she began to try to talk her way out of the awkward moment. "I mean it _is_ late… and your bed I mean dorm is such a long way to go. If you wanted to… it's cool with me, I mean of course it's cool with me since I suggested you sleep with me…ya know not_ sleep with me_, sleep with me. We can share the bed and it's such a big bed we'd both have plenty of room, so I wouldn't accidentally touch you . . . I mean not _touch you_, touch you… more like you could sleep in peace over here and I would be waaaaaay over there," she stumbled over her words as she tried to dig herself out of the hole; unfortunately the more she talked the deeper she got. "Annnnnd I'm just gonna shut up now."

Placing a hand over her eyes Rachel shook her head, knowing she had just made a complete ass out of herself. _Fuck my life_, she thought glumly wishing the ground would open at any moment and swallow her whole. The last time she remembered tripping over her words so badly like that was when she was telling Beth how she really felt about her. Hermione tried her best to conceal her smile as she watched her become flustered over her choice of words.

After another moment of embarrassed silence and to Rachel's relief Hermione finally spoke. "It _is_ a long way," she said as she nonchalantly turned her attention back to Rachel's shoe. "And it _is _pretty late." For some reason Hermione felt herself begin to blush as she looked back up at Rachel. It apparent she was relieved by her answer as well, she was not even trying to hide the grin that was developing as she pretended to be more interested in a thread on the blanket then looking at her.

"I wouldn't mind sleeping here tonight," Hermione added with a smile. "But wouldn't you feel more comfortable if I slept in the chair or on the floor? After all I might get you in your sleep, remember?"

Rachel shook her head in disagreement that was the last thing in the world right now that she wanted to happen. "No way are you not sleeping on the floor, Hermione! I offered you half of this bed, besides I think I could take you . . ." she added with a laugh and finally got the courage to look back up at her.

Her heart skipped a beat as the girls made eye contact. _No way_, she thought completely taken off guard by just now realizing Hermione's eyes were the same shade of brown as Beth's had been.

_How did I not notice that before_, she thought, as an invisible connection seemed to take a hold of the teens as they sat there, the candlelight reflecting in both of their eyes.

Hermione felt herself begin to fall in to the blue pools that were Rachel's eyes, and then the butterflies in her stomach took to flight. Even after studying for hours all the facts and figures she had just memorized seem to disappear in an instant, and for the first time she didn't seem to care. All she wanted to do was memorize every inch of Rachel's facial features, and the sparkle that never seemed to leave her eyes. Hermione had, had a boyfriend before but she never felt an instant almost intense connection with him. There was something different when she truly looked into this girl's eyes that made her heart race.

Smiling Rachel secretly wished that she could stare into her eyes forever. Her palms began to sweat, and her mouth went dry, something that had only happened with one other person.

_Okay Beth I get the hint,_ she thought as she felt her heart flutter, _but I didn't realize you meant it would happen this fast._ Unfortunately the numbness in her foot finally caused her to prematurely break eye contact with Hermione, who was still holding her foot aloft.

"Umm I hate to ask but can I have my foot back?" she asked as she leaned back on her elbows.

Hermione blushed and with a little bit more effort managed to untie the Converse. Gently she slipped the shoes off Rachel's tired feet, and then tossed them by the foot of the bed. The pair stood and Rachel removed her sweatshirt, while Hermione took off her tie, sweater, and robe. Folding the covers down, Rachel climbed into the bed in her tee shirt and jeans. "Note to self, ask for some pajamas tomorrow," she said as she slid as far against the wall as she could.

Crawling into the bed next to her, Hermione pulled the covers over both of them, and then rolling over blew out the candle. The darkness descended so quickly Rachel cursed herself for not facing Hermione before the light had went out, to see her smile one more time before sleep. A silence filled the room as she lay there with Hermione lying just a few inches away from her. Rachel felt her mind begin to race. How was it even possible for to be feeling anything but grief at the moment? Her girlfriend had been murdered, right before her eyes, not even twenty four hours before. Now here she was in bed with another girl, feeling an unexpected happiness.

Rachel felt like crying with the jumbled mess that had become her thoughts. Suddenly, calmness seemed to settle over her easing her mind. "It's okay, baby," a whispered filled her ears, "Just take care of each other…"

"I promise," she responded which caused Hermione to lift her head.

"You say something?" Hermione asked sleepily.

"Sorry, go back to sleep." Rolling on her side Rachel tucked her arm under her pillow and sighed, wishing that she had the ability to see in the dark.

"Good night, Hermione," she whispered as she heard her breathing begin to slow. "Thanks for everything; you've done for me today, and what you will do for me."

Starting to drift off again Rachel suddenly, felt a finger brush against her own, as Hermione shifted into a more comfortable position. Smiling in her mind Rachel opened her hand and let Hermione's fingers slip in between her own.


	11. Chapter 11: Fall into Winter

**Chapter 11: Fall into Winter**

From the hidden bedroom's window the girls watched winter begin to leave the subtle hints that snow would be around the corner. Though the temperature had turned bitterly cold, the opposite occurrence had happened in the hidden room behind the bookshelves. Since their first day together Rachel and Hermione had not spent more than a few hours apart. Together they had witnessed countless sunrises and sunsets, and before Rachel even realized it she had been at Hogwarts for almost an entire month.

The morning after her vivid dream, Rachel spoke to Dumbledore and McGonagall about what Beth had warned her. Both professors agreed that indeed it would be too risky to send her back to the states, and decided that she should remain there until further notice. Rachel felt horrible not being able to tell her parents that she was in fact alive, and not dead like they feared since they received the news from Beth's parents the girls had all gone missing. With a smile Dumbledore assured her, that he would help lessen her mother and father's pain until she could return to them. Though as she returned to her room she couldn't help but feel secretly excited that she wouldn't have to leave the magical world or Hermione just yet.

With Hermione in class most of the day five days a week Rachel took to trying to entertain herself. But being confined to one room made this a very daunting task, as she quickly found out. After her attempts at drawing, writing, sleeping, meditating, and talking to herself to make the time pass failed miserably she began to read the books Hermione left in her room. Rachel couldn't believe the wealth of magical knowledge she obtained in the short time she was there.

In a month she had learned the entire history of the school, how to care for various magical creatures, various spells that she could only perform in her dreams, and most recently how to play Quidditch. The more fascinated she became in the sport, the more frequently Hermione had to remind her about one requirement she could not match, flying. Reduced to cheering from the sidelines Rachel spent her Saturdays watching the school's best compete at the Quidditch pitch just outside her window.

Though she could not fly on a broom, whenever Rachel was with Hermione she felt like her feet never touched the ground. Just as Beth had predicted the two had begun to fall for one another almost immediately. Rachel was crazy about Hermione, and Hermione absolutely adored Rachel. Everyday Rachel would lie on her bed book in hand, waiting patiently for classes to end for the day. No matter how involved she was in her reading, the second she heard the bookshelves move her bookmark was placed, even mid-sentence. Then it always felt like an eternity for Hermione to make her way down the hallway to her room.

Rachel wasn't the only one who felt the pain of the long hours of classes. For the first time in her academic career, Hermione found something she wanted to focus on even more than her studies. As her last class would near its end, she swore that time would slow down. The instant that the instructor would dismiss them she was the first one up and out the door heading straight to Dumbledore's office, and to her secret "friend". Unfortunately, this change in Hermione had not gone completely unnoticed.

Ron's hatred for the mysterious muggle grew deeper as Hermione spent less and less time with him and Harry. Even when she did spend time with them all she would talk about was Rachel. It became clear to him early on that something suspicious was happening between the two.

With the rest of the school oblivious to their existence the couple would spend the entire afternoon and well into the evening together. Often times Hermione would study, head resting on Rachel's leg, while the seventeen year old would pretend to read. The last thing she wanted was to distract Hermione from her schoolwork. But, in actuality she would just sit there and secretly watch Hermione as she studied. Rachel knew about how much she hated when her previous boyfriend had done it, but deep down Hermione didn't mind it when she did it.

Lesbian was never a word Hermione would use to describe herself. The term to her sounded weird, stereotypical, and brought thoughts a negative vibes. The attraction to her didn't matter the sex of the individual. She just considered herself a young woman who happened to be involved with another young woman.

_I still can't believe this is happening to me_, she thought with a smile as she lightly stroked Hermione's hair. Unfortunately that thought normally brought instant guilt along with it. The only thing that lessened the pain was when she remembered Beth's dream blessing. With their relationship being so new just being with each other was all they needed. It had been a month since that fateful first night, but still neither had mustered up enough courage to even kiss the other.

The moon normally had just begun to rise when Hermione would need to exit the room in order to keep up appearances in the common room. None of the other Gryffindors ever questioned her whereabouts for the past few hours, figuring she had been studying in the library. Then as eleven o'clock would roll around they would all ascend the stairs to the dormitories to retire for the night. There she would patiently remain in her bed, until the other girls fell asleep. The second she was sure they were all unconscious she would quietly sneak out of the room. Silently she moved through the sleeping school until she reached Dumbledore's office.

As the clock struck midnight Rachel, half asleep, would hear the grinding of the moving bookshelves. Then after a few moments the door would click open, and the light footsteps of Hermione could be heard entering the room.

"Nox," she whispered causing the light at the end of her wand to go dark.

Rachel smiled as she felt Hermione slid into the bed beside her, her pajamas cold from the walk through the drafty castle. Eyes still closed she would roll over and place her arm around Hermione's waist, pulling her close to her own body.

"G 'night baby," Rachel whispered in her ear and let her lips lightly touch her cheek before succumbing to sleep. Closing her eyes Hermione would sigh feeling the warmth of her loving embrace and let herself fall into her dreams.

Unfortunately, every morning Hermione needed to be sure that she was up and back in the Gryffindor tower before all the other students awoke. So before the sun would rise over the horizon she slowly slid from the bed, and pulled the covers back over Rachel's sleeping form.

_Oh my, what have you done to me_, she thought and lightly traced the healed gash that slashed through the middle of the muggle's eyebrow. Eyes still closed Rachel let a smile cross her face as she sleepily reached her hand up to grasp Hermione's.

" 'mione don't go," she said hoarsely rolling over to trap Hermione's hand under her. "Stay here with me in the nice warm bed. Who needs school anyway?"

With a sigh she leaned forward to softly kiss Rachel's temple. "I wish I could," she whispered as she gently pulled her hand from her loose grasp. "I'll be back before you know it, just get some more sleep for me."

With a nod Rachel instantly went unconscious, dreaming of the afternoon to come. With one more look back at her sleeping girlfriend Hermione smiled and silently glided out of the room.

One day around the end of November Ron was once again watching Hermione, who glanced at her watch for the millionth time that lesson. As the last few minutes of class ticked away, she started to put her supplies away before being instructed to do so. Nudging Harry with his elbow, Ron motioned toward her with his head. Harry rolled his eyes as he turned his attention back to the professor.

This obsession Ron's was developing with Hermione and this muggle was worrying him. It's all he talked about; when he wasn't sulking over the fact that Hermione wasn't spending as much time with them as she used to. Harry wished that they could actually meet this stranger so that Ron would drop the subject once and for all.

With the homework assignment barely across the professor's lips, Hermione was up and already out the door. Her feet picked up speed as she reached the stairways, but had to wait for them to shift in the desired position. Once at the top she saw the gargoyle statue come into view and realized how close she was to a relaxing afternoon, just her and Rachel. Statue out of the way and steps already spiraling upwards, Hermione rose toward the office door. Flinging open the wooden door at the top she stopped dead in her tracks, as Dumbledore stood in front of the bookshelves.

He smiled as he blocked her from gaining access to the secret hallway. "Good afternoon Miss Granger, I have been waiting for you," he said and motioned toward his desk. "A quick word and you may continue on your way, I won't keep you long I promise."


	12. Chapter 12: Just a Bit of News

**Chapter 12: Just a Bit of News**

The old wizard guided his student away from the place she desired to go, and to the other side of the room. Smiling, she sat in the very chair she had sat in a month ago when she had first learned about Rachel. Dumbledore took his place behind his desk and clasped his hands together.

"I just wanted to take this opportunity to say thank you for everything you are doing for Rachel. She certainly has come leaps and bounds from when we found her. I've had the pleasure of speaking to her on several occasions; she truly is a very special girl."

Hermione felt her cheeks burn at the compliments from Dumbledore, for both her and Rachel. "Yes, sir she certainly is," she said with a smile. "I have greatly enjoyed getting to know her better over the past few weeks."

Even though he didn't say it, Hermione could tell by looking into his eyes that something was wrong. "If everything all right, Professor?"

With a sigh Dumblefore reached across his desk and picked up a paper. "I feel it best that I should inform you that there might be a small problem in keeping her presence a secret much longer," he said seriously and handed a newspaper to Hermione.

Taking _The Daily Prophet_ in hand, Hermione felt her heart drop as she looked at the front page. The picture was clearly of a crime scene as flashbulbs flickered from other reporters in the background. The big bold letters of the headline spread across the entire front page reading, **Four Bodies Found in Forest Near Hogwarts**. She glanced quickly up Dumbledore who stared back with somber eyes.

"As you can see they have finally found her friends earlier this morning," he said as he unclasped his hands. "I was afraid of such a thing happening this soon. I was hoping to have a better plan as to what to do with her before this occurred."

"But sir isn't this good?" she asked as she skimmed over the article, which told the tale of a hunter who stumbled across the bodies on his early morning hike. "Now they can be returned to their families and get the proper burial they deserve. Besides I'm sure Rachel will be pleased to know that her friends' bodies aren't just forgotten out here."

With a nod, Dumbledore rose and crossed to the front of his desk. "Yes that is true, Miss Granger, but you see when they tried to identify them there arose a problem. The ministry realized that when no magical family came forward to claim them that they do not belong to our world. Now, it's hard enough to try to explain how four muggles managed to get into the Forbidden Forest. But when they realized there should be a fifth girl… people have started to demand answers about her whereabouts," he explained as he watched Hermione's face fall.

"I received an owl from the minister this afternoon warning me about this muggle being on the loose. If I was to see her I should detain her and contact him immediately. In the mean time they will be conducting searches in the surrounding areas in hopes of finding her."

Shaking her head, Hermione tried to erase the negative thoughts that had begun to burrow deeply into her brain. "But… but she's hidden if they were to come here," she said to Dumbledore but in actuality she was trying to reassure herself. "She would be safe from them. They can't take her away if she just stays in her room."

Before her eyes, Hermione watched her headmaster try to search for the right words. "That would be true but . . . for security reasons the ministry has knowledge of every hidden room in the school. This means that there would be no place where I could hide her."

"What would happen to her if they would find her Professor?" Hermione forced herself to ask, dreading the answer she knew she would receive.

With a heavy sigh, he replied, "If she is found here, she will be taken straight away to the ministry where a memory charm will more likely than not be performed on her, erasing any memory of the magical world. I dare say Miss Granger that if she is brought into the public eye, she would be susceptible to attack by . . ." his voice trailed off knowing he had just crushed any positive thoughts that his student still clung to.

Hermione lowered her head and tightly shut her eyes as the image of Rachel being struck with the killing curse filled her mind. The headmaster bent down in front of the young witch and gently grasped her shoulder. "I won't let them take her, Hermione, if I can help it," he promised her. "I will do everything in my power to hide her but perhaps there are other ways in which you or your friends could do to help," he said as a smile crept across his face.

Gasping slightly Hermione raised her head so that she could look the old wizard in the eyes. _Of course_, she thought happily as she caught onto what he was saying, _why didn't I think of it sooner_? With a quick wink Dumbledore straightened up and headed toward the door.

"If you can think of a way of doing this than I will leave your actions up to you. As of right now I know nothing about this muggle or where she can be found," he said and before descending the stairs he turned back to his student. "Oh and just some advice…if I were you, Hermione. I would hold onto her very tightly. There aren't many like her out there." With a wave he exited his office and headed off toward a faculty meeting about this muggle manner.

_You have no idea how right you are professor_, Hermione thought as she stared down at the newspaper. Stuffing the paper into her bag she rose and raised her wand toward the bookshelves.

"Descendo," she said and watched as the wooden structure sink into the stone floor. The walk to Rachel's door seemed to be the longest one hundred feet ever as the weight of _The Daily Prophet_ articles still clung to her shoulders. Outside her door Hermione battled with herself for a few moments about whether to break the news about the find to Rachel, or to keep it to herself. Once she made up her mind she placed her hand on the doorknob, and for the first time ever forced a smile on her face.


	13. Chapter 13: Long Awaited

Chapter 13: Long Awaited...

Turning her attention to the bed she was disappointed to not see a smiling Rachel waiting for her. Instead the rumpled comforter was all that greeted her. Letting the bag drop from her shoulder she walked further into the room. Suddenly, a presence appeared behind her, and before she could turn around a hand was placed over her eyes. At first she was startled but smiled when she realized that this was not a malicious restraint but a loving embrace. Hermione giggled as she reached a hand up and placed it on top of the still bandaged hand. "What are you up to?"

"Nothing," Rachel whispered as she gently pulled her closer. "I just wanted to have a bit of fun before I loose you to the world of schoolwork."

A shiver ran down Hermione's spine as she felt Rachel's breath on the bare skin of her neck. Smiling, she slowly spun her around so that the girls were now facing one another. "Keep your eyes shut," Rachel demanded as she removed hand. "No peeking…I mean it!"

With eyes still shut Hermione giggled as Rachel took a few steps back. She wanted to get a better view of Hermione's reaction to her surprise she had gotten her. Hermione smiled brightly as she reached out her hands blindly only managing to grab a hold of Rachel's sleeve.

"Hey now, none of that little miss," Rachel giggled as she pulled away from her before Hermione could get a firm grip, and then spun her around hoping to disorient her. "Just be patient and trust me."

"I do trust you," Hermione said once she steadied herself and turned to Rachel's general direction. "Can I open my eyes yet? I've been waiting all day to see you. Why are you making me wait longer?"

"I just want to take advantage of you first," Rachel joked, opening the desk draw to remove the surprise.

With a laugh Hermione tried to make another grab at Rachel, but she was too fast and dodged her outstretched hands. "I swear I will you leave right now, and I won't come back tonight," Hermione playfully whined crossing her arms in front of her chest. "And I mean it this time!"

Rachel rolled eyes, she hated when she made that idle threat. She knew that Hermione couldn't stand a lonely night just as much as she could. Inhaling deeply, Rachel planted her feet and held out the surprise for Hermione. "Okay… open your eyes," she said with a smile.

Her eyes flew open and she gasped seeing Rachel standing before her holding a beautiful bright red rose. Rachel beamed as she saw her face light up at the sight of the flower, and her girlfriend's beaming face.

"Surprise," she said her grin spreading across her face. "Happy one month, baby."

Hermione, too stunned to speak, took the flower with a trembling hand from her and raised it to her nose. The rose's sweet aroma filled her nostrils, as she looked up at the visibly proud of herself Rachel.

_I swear sometimes she is too good to be true,_ Hermione thought as she smiled at her.

"Where did you get this?" she asked after a few moments of silence.

Shaking her head with a laugh Rachel stuffed her hands in the pocket of her sweater. "Of all the things you could have said to me, you say 'where did I get it?' Not 'oh it's beautiful', not 'thank you so much', not 'I love . . .'" Rachel stopped her thought and nervously laughed, as both of their cheeks flushed. "It… I love it!"

Hermione giggled, wrapping her arms around her, and pulled her into a hug. "Its absolutely beautiful, thank you," she said as she kissed Rachel's still pink cheek. "Now where did you get it?"

Another laugh escaped Rachel's lips as she pulled back from the embrace. "Since you _must_ know, I asked Madam Pomfrey to get it for me. I told her seeing something so beautiful would make my day, but I lied," she said and softly touched Hermione's face. "I had already seen something more beautiful, but then you left for class."

Smiling up at her, Hermione couldn't help but blush again. _She_ is_ too good to be true_, she thought as she felt herself melt.

Letting a goofy grin spread across her face Rachel raised her eyebrows. "Too corny? Be honest!"

Laughing Hermione pulled her back into her and enfolded her arms around her. Rachel kissed the top of her girlfriend's head as the couple stood there draped in each other's arms. Hermione couldn't remember a time when she was happier, and sighed as she rested her head on Rachel's chest. The hollow rhythmic beat of her heart filled Hermione's ears as she continued her embrace. "I can hear your heart beat," she thought aloud with a smile.

"It beats only for you."

Pulling from her arms with a chuckle Hermione shook her head at her. "Now _that _was too much!" she laughed and watched as Rachel's cheeks once again turned bright red. Hermione thought was adorable when she blushed. It made one of her favorite features of Rachel's more visible, her freckles.

Taking Hermione by the hand Rachel led her toward her bed. "On that note, how was class today beautiful?" Rachel asked, "I can't believe that I think I sometimes miss school, there wouldn't by chance be any hopes of me taking any classes would there? Cause there is so many things I would love to learn more about, like today I read about something called a hippogriff and . . ."

Taking a seat beside her, Hermione sat in silence staring at her present in her hand while Rachel rattled on about what she had read. At a time when she should be so content with everything she found herself only thinking about what Dumbledore had said. Fighting with her mind, Hermione tried to block out the image of the potential attack on Rachel. No matter how hard she would struggle the muggle's flying limp body surrounded by green light played on repeat. Sensing something was wrong Rachel finally stopped talking, leaned forward, and guided her face toward her by her chin. Tear filled eyes meet Rachel's as Hermione bit her trembling bottom lip.

"Hey, what's wrong with you? You look like you're gonna cry!" she asked as she stroked her arm. "Are you okay?"

Finally the sob that had building inside her erupted as Hermione flung her arms around Rachel knocking her flat onto the bed. Although she was very confused, Rachel laid there and let her weep into her chest.

_Something terrible must have happened_, Rachel thought as she looked down at her rapidly rising and falling shoulders.

"Baby, calm down. What happened?" she asked as she held her close hoping that would soothe her crying. "Is it that Malfoy guy, again? Cause I swear to God if I ever see that little punk I'm gonna kick him right in his little . . ."

Though her face was still buried in her sweater Rachel heard a muffled laugh. Hermione pick her head up and stared at Rachel with puffy bloodshot eyes_. _

_It's cute she's so protective of me_; she thought tears trailing down her cheeks. Forcing a smile Rachel wiped her cheeks with her thumbs, and then hugged her closely.

"Come on now, you're too pretty to be crying like that. What's got you so upset?"

Hermione sighed and laid her head back down on Rachel's chest. "I don't know how to tell you this . . ." she started but then stopped causing Rachel's chest to tighten and heartbeat to increase. "Someone found Beth's body this morning."

The smile dropped from her face almost instantly and sadness flashed in her eyes for the first time in awhile. "Oh," Rachel responded quietly as she looked toward the ceiling the image of her Beth's face playing like a silent movie in her mind.

Waves of guilt flooded over her as she realized that she hadn't spent much of the past month trying at avenge them as she promised herself she would.

"Dumbledore thinks that now they realize that there should be another body, they could come here looking for you," Hermione continued as she tightened her grip around her midsection. "And they could take you away from the school and . . . me. I know that this might sound selfish but I…I don't want you going anywhere."

"But Hermione, how can they find me? No one except a handful of people know I'm even here," Rachel reassured her as her girlfriend continued to hold her close. "All I have to do is just stay put if they come to the school and I'm golden."

"That's just it," Hermione said and picked up her head, "the ministry knows all the hidden rooms in the school. There is no place that we could hide you that they wouldn't have access to."

"Well that certainly puts a damper on my plan, now doesn't it?" Rachel sighed and placed a hand under her head.

"Dumbledore is also worried because you would be exposed to the public and then you wouldn't be protected anymore that . . ." Hermione's voice began to shake as a lump formed in her throat. With another sob she applied a death grip to Rachel's still healing ribs. Grimacing as a sharp pain shot up across her chest Rachel tried to not cry out. She knew Hermione was beyond upset so she didn't pull from her arms.

"Hermione!" she gasped as her side began to pulse. "You are going to save Voldemort the trouble if you keep… squeezing me like… that."

"Oh, Rachel, just the thought of something happening to you scares me to death!" she exclaimed as she released her.

"Hey… hey look at me," Rachel demanded and waited until Hermione looked up at her with the saddest eyes she had ever seen. With a smile she tucked a strand of Hermione's hair behind her ear. "I'm not going anywhere; they got to find me first! I promise you aren't going to lose me."

A smile spread across Hermione's face as she nodded, then rested her head back on Rachel's chest. Laying her throbbing head back down Rachel tried to think of another plan. _I guess the next step here would be finding a place where I can hide out; _she wracked her brain thinking of possible places. Hermione could hear Rachel's heart beat increase, as she lay there thinking about how she could keep her promise. She hadn't ever broken a promise and she wasn't about to start doing it now.

The tension in the room could be felt as Rachel tried her best not to panic. After a moment the witch cleared her throat softly.

"I might have an idea about keeping you safe," Hermione finally said after a few moments of silence.

Rachel snapped her head back down from facing the ceiling, and propped herself on her elbows. "Care to share with me? Cause I hate to say it I'm running on empty for ideas."

Pushing herself up onto her forearms, Hermione looked at Rachel who slipped out from under her and sat up, Indian style. "Dumbledore said that there were no rooms to hide you, _but _what if you had something to hide you no matter which room you were in?" she said and then giggled as she watched a grin spread across Rachel's face. "I think you know where I am going with this."

"I think I do but I don't want to get my hopes up if I am on the totally wrong page," she said as her excitement started to build inside her, but as Hermione nodded she knew that she was in fact on the same page as her. "This isn't a joke, you're being serious?"

"I just have to ask Harry if I can borrow it for a little while," Hermione said with a smile. "I don't think there will be any problem, as long as I explain the situation to him."

Over the course of their month together Hermione had told Rachel about the several escapades she had shared with Ron and Harry. During these stories she had mentioned a very important tool that they used, Harry's invisibility cloak. Of all the magical items Rachel had learned about this cloak was the one she had wanted to use the most, and now she would possibly get the opportunity to do so.

Grinning ear-to-ear Rachel placed her hands on either side of Hermione's face. Then in the midst of her excitement and without thinking twice she kissed her right on the lips. As she pulled back Hermione sat there a stunned look on her face as her mind went completely blank.

"Brains and beauty? You have it all don't you?" Rachel exclaimed still excited over getting to use something magical. "What did I do to deserve having you in my life?"

A grin slowly spread across Hermione's face as Rachel saw a look in her eyes she had only seen once before. Crawling forward Hermione gently pushed Rachel back down to the bed and leaned in toward her face. Swallowing hard, Rachel closed her eyes and waited for their lips to make contact. Then in a playful manner Hermione stopped just a short of Rachel's anxiously waiting lips, and hovered just out of reach causing the tension to rise between them. Her pulse rate increased dramatically as she felt Hermione's warm sweet breath on her lips. At last the pull was too strong for handle and Rachel gently touched Hermione's cheek with her one hand while pulling her in with the other.

Hermione inhaled sharply as their lips meet for the long awaited first kiss. Invisible fireworks filled the room, and the world seemed to immediately stop spinning on its axis. Placing a hand on the small of her back Rachel pulled Hermione tighter against her body while Hermione wrapped her arms around Rachel's neck. With a smile Hermione hid a giggle as she felt Rachel's tongue lightly brush against her smooth lips. After several minutes the world began to spin again as the girls had no choice but to come up for air.

Rachel stared up at Hermione with a dumb love struck look plastered on her face. _That was absolutely amazing_, she thought as she saw her love smile and lie back down on her chest. Hermione snuggled closer to Rachel and sighed contently as she listened to her heart pound in her chest. It was officially the most powerful kiss either young woman had ever experienced.

"Wow," she whispered as she heard Rachel's heartbeat begin to return to a normal pace.

"I second that wow," Rachel added as she cuddled Hermione close to her as her checks began to hurt from smiling so much. After a few moments of silence Rachel lifted her head slightly and looked down. "Wanna do that again?"

Hermione peeled herself off of her and tossed her hair back out of her face, which caused Rachel's mouth to go dry.

_God she is beautiful_, she thought as Hermione inched her way closer to her face.

"I was hoping you were going to asked that," she whispered and deeply kissed Rachel once again.


	14. Chapter 14: On One Condition

**Chapter 14: On One Condition**

Just as Dumbledore had predicted the news about the missing muggle had flown through the entire magical community in a matter of hours. Many of the parents sent owls expressing their concern for the children's safety with such a crime happening so close to the school. The headmaster and the staff all reassured the parents that the children's well being was their number one priority. As the adults quieted down the same could not be said for their offspring. It was all the students talked about that evening, any hopes of studying were out the window the second one of them spotted the front page to _The Daily Prophet._

The Gryffindor common room was a buzz as all the students spoke at once, each with their own theory about what had really happened out there. Out of the dozens of adolescents that filled the space only two didn't share in the excitement and were actually trying to work… well one of them anyway.

"D'ya see what I'm talking about, Harry?" Ron said, thrusting the paper into Harry's line of vision for the fifth time in a matter of twenty minutes. "Everyone is positive that no one could have survived this attack unless they joined up with You- Know- Who! This muggle has to be working with him to get to you and she is going through Hermione! I knew it, the second I heard about her!"

Harry tipped his glasses up and squeezed the bridge of his nose as a headache was beginning to form. The article had added even more fuel to Ron's hatred fire of the muggle, and had made him talk nonstop since dinner.

_If he doesn't shut up about this I'm going to throw him off the Astronomy tower_, Harry thought as his glasses fell back into place.

"Since when do you care about what they write in the paper? Remember last year when they said Dumbledore and I were liars about the return of Voldemort?" Harry asked as he turned to face Ron, who sat there reading over the article once again. "Especially if Rita Skeeter has anything to do with it."

"That's different mate, I know you, and I knew that you weren't lying," Ron expressed without looking up from the paper. "This is a complete stranger we are talking about here!"

Sighing, Harry tried to rip the offending article from Ron's hands. "I think that Rachel is good for Hermione. Let's face it Ron she doesn't have many girl friends, and she sure seems a lot happier since they started spending time together. If you ask me you are just cross over the fact that Hermione isn't with us anymore."

Ron's cheeks turned to the same matching shade of red as his hair. "Piss off, you stupid git!" he growled angrily as he tucked the newspaper away. Though in the back of his mind he knew that deep down, Harry might actually be right.

Just when Harry had returned to his books the common room portrait hole opened and Hermione, cheeks red and hair in disarray, stepped in the room. Scanning over the crowd she finally spotted the boys on the couch in the corner. Ron straightened up in his seat as she rushed over to them, apparently out of breath from the run from Rachel's room. "Can I speak to you in private?" she wheezed as she tried to regain her breath. "It's important."

After exchanging a look of confusion the boys rose, followed Hermione out of the noisy common room, and up the stairs toward the boys' dormitories. Once at the top of the stairs they stopped outside the door marked "Sixth Years". Scanning the area she made sure that they were indeed alone upstairs, she turned to her dearest friends with sincere eyes.

"I need to ask you a large favor, Harry," she said and proceeded to recite the well thought out speech she had crafted on the way over. Harry listened intently as Hermione listed the numerous reasons why Rachel needed the cloak so badly. Even though he was paying attention to her Harry could sense Ron tense up more and more the longer she talked. After she had finished her plea, in one breath, she smiled at Harry awaiting his answer. "So will you help her?"

Casting a look over at Ron who angrily shook his head, it was pretty apparent what his answered would have been if it were solely up to him. With a sigh Harry turned back to Hermione who was now holding her breath.

"On one condition," he said as he watched her face light up.

"Anything!" she exclaimed as she threw her arms around him with such force the pair bounced off the door.

"We want to meet her," he replied quickly as she released him. "Both of us."

Ron snorted and turned angrily toward him not believing Harry would do that to him. "We do?" he mumbled under his breath and grasped the sleeve of Harry's robe, pulling him toward him. "Are you barking mad?"

"Shut up," Harry hissed and snapped the robe from his clenched fist. "We do, not that I don't trust her with my cloak but I want to finally meet this girl I've heard so much about."

Hermione ignored Ron's comment; she didn't care what it took as long it meant that Rachel would be safe. "I've wanted you to meet her," she said smile still affixed on her face. "Meet me here in ten minutes and I will take you to her. I can't thank you enough Harry, you truly are a great friend."

Turning she hurried back down the stairs to her dorm to change, knowing that she would not be returning that night.

Harry opened the door to their quarters followed closely by Ron who was heatedly muttering under his breath. At the end of his bed Harry stopped and opened the large trunk that contained his various things. It took only a moment to find the cloak, but in those few seconds he had heard Ron mutter numerous curses.

"Why the hell did you have to bring me into this?" he demanded as he tried to remove his tie, but in his anger had tightened it instead of the opposite. "I didn't want to meet the damn muggle in the first place!"

Slamming down on his bed he violently flung his shoes across the room as he prepared to change into his jeans. Harry turned away from him, invisibility cloak in hand, and then with a sigh he loudly closed the trunk lid with his foot.

_This is going to be a long night,_ he thought as he began to remove his robe.


	15. Chapter 15: Two Wizards, a Witch, and

**Chapter 15: Two Wizards, a Witch, and the Muggle**

The familiar grinding sound filled Rachel's ears as she sat up on the bed. _She's back early;_ she thought waiting for the door to open,_ I really hope that's a good thing. _

A few seconds later the large door slowly opened, and Hermione's illuminated wand appeared. "Nox," she said causing the light to disappear.

She didn't close the door right away but eventually turned to smile at Rachel who was still seated on the bed. With a small bounce Rachel sprang to her feet and made her way over to her love to greet her. She was just barley in arm's length when a floating head with black hair suddenly appeared behind Hermione. A moment later a second head made its appearance into the air. Completely taken off guard Rachel emitted a very girly scream.

With a laugh Hermione turned to see Harry and Ron's disembodied heads floating mere inches behind her.

Watching Rachel saw their respected bodies quickly joined the heads as Harry removed the cloak. When they were younger the trio could all easily fit under the cloak, but it was apparent that as they got older and grew that now only one person could fit under it comfortably. Her heart drummed in her chest as the shock of the appearing head still raged.

"Are you okay? You look like you just saw a ghost," Hermione asked as Rachel place a hand to her chest.

"I'm fine," she gasped, waiting for her heart to slow to normal. "Thanks for the warning 'mione, they scared the shit out of me!" Rachel laughed nervously embarrassed once again by her jumpiness as she flashed a smile at her girl.

"I didn't know that he was going to do that!" Hermione giggled as Ron hid in the shadows of the room watching the two interact.

_She doesn't looks so bloody special_, he thought angrily. His blood pressure began to rise as he saw the smile Rachel carried on her face and the sparkle in her eye whenever she looked at Hermione. That was all it took to confirm his fears about what this muggle really was to his best friend.

Straightening up Rachel cast her eyes in the direction of the two boys as she felt an uneasy energy fill the room. Though she couldn't make out the details of their faces she knew whom they must be. Harry took a step forward and pulled a very reluctant Ron into the light with him. An uncomfortable silence filled the room, as Hermione glanced back and forth between Rachel and her friends, who stared at each other like they were on display at the zoo.

"Rachel…these are my best friends Harry and Ron," Hermione said finally breaking the icy silence, "Harry and Ron this is Rachel."

No one moved or made any acknowledgement of the others' existence. This meeting wasn't shaping up at all liked Hermione hoped it would. A few seconds ticked by before Hermione lightly shoved Rachel toward them. With a sigh and a forced smile Rachel made the first move, for her girlfriend's sake. Reaching out a hand she had to wait for it to be met by another friendly hand. Glancing behind him Harry watched Ron huff and cross his arms in front of his chest. Shaking his head Harry turned his attention back toward Rachel and finally took her hand. Raising her eyes she looked through his round lenses and into Harry's emerald green eyes.

A lifetime of pain overwhelmed her causing her to suddenly feel slightly lightheaded, as the images flashed past. Once all the suffering this young man had endured began to dissipate she saw a large amount of loyalty, bravery, and love for his friends. Blinking several times she then turned toward Ron who met her stare with ice-cold blue eyes. Immediately she had to look away from the red head and what she saw staring back at her.

_Oh shit I should have guessed this was going to happen_, she thought placing her hand in her pocket and backed away from him slowly.

"I-it's nice to finally meet you… both," Rachel stuttered, trying to forget what she saw in Ron's eyes as she took her place beside Hermione. "Hermione has told me all about you two, and I've wanted to meet you for a long time."

"That's a surprise," Ron mumbled making the tension in the room rise even more.

Awkward silence number two made its appearance between the four teens. At this moment Hermione knew that if she were going to get these three to warm up to one another she would have to play mediator. Trying not to draw attention to her, Hermione pinched the back of Rachel's arm causing her to jump. Whirling around angrily Rachel narrowed her eyes at her girlfriend, who simply flashed a smile and motioned with her head toward Harry.

_I hate you_, Rachel thought sarcastically as she tried to come up with a common topic of interest. Harry seemed more receptive to the idea of a conversation than Ron did in Rachel's mind so she brought the only thing she could think of.

"Sooooooooo Harry, I watched your Quidditch match against Slytherin last Saturday," she said after a few moment of thinking. "That was one hell of a catch you made, you are an awesome seeker!"

Smiling Harry's stance began to relax, while the opposite could be said about Ron. Glaring at Rachel he stuffed his balled fists in his pockets and set his jaw. He wasn't even trying to hide the fact that he was beyond annoyed that he was in the same room with her.

"Uh thanks," Harry said as a puzzled look crossed his face. "You know about Quidditch?"

"Not very well, but I'm learning," Rachel laughed, "I've only been reading about it while you all are in class. I'm dying to give it a try but _this_ one here keeps reminding me I can't fly." Without thinking twice Rachel placed a hand on Hermione's waist and pulled her in against her body, causing Hermione to smile brightly up at her.

Rachel heard Ron exhale sharply, his nostrils flaring. "Can we go now?" he growled grabbing Harry's arm and pulling him toward the door. "You met, let's go!"

"Ron, don't be rude!" Hermione scolded as Rachel quickly released her. "You two just got here, and you've barely said two words to each other."

Glaring past Hermione Ron straight at the muggle, which caused her to have the sudden urge to run and hide.

_Oh shit_, she thought realizing her mistake of embracing Hermione, _I knew this might happen but I thought we would have made it through some small talk first._

She took a few steps away from her, and leaned against the edge of the bed in hopes the space between the two might calm him down. Unfortunately the damage had already been done, and the inevitable was about to happen. Ron snapped.

"You're the one that dragged me down here. I didn't want to come in the first place," he hissed as Harry threw his arm out of his grasp. "I didn't even want to meet the muggle."

Rachel's head perked up upon hearing his rather rude comment. "Excuse me? _The muggle_?" she asked taking a step toward him. "I have a name ya know? And what's with you? You've been giving me the death glare since you walked in the room."

As she advanced Rachel felt a hand on her arm, but she simply brushed it off. Ron too was advancing toward her, his eyes blazing; if looks could kill Rachel would have dropped over right then and there.

"You really want to know what my problem is?" he asked casting an eye at Hermione. He could see she was pleaded with him through her eyes, but he had seen enough that night. Ron was done trying to mask his emotions around her, the pain was eating him inside, and it had to come out. "I don't trust you, _muggle_, not one little bit."

"Ron what's gotten into you?" Hermione whispered sharply as she reached Rachel and placed a hand on her arm again. Something was going to happen if someone didn't try to intervene. The tension in the room was growing the closer the two got to one another, a few more steps and they would be in each other's faces.

Shaking her head Rachel gently removed her girlfriend's hand. "No, it's okay Hermione," she said sweetly to her and then turned back to face Ron. "I mean he has every reason not to trust me. Let's face it… I show up out of nowhere… the first non-magical person to find the school in its entire history, and then I am kept a secret from everyone. I survived an attack from Voldemort, which is unheard of aside from Harry, and for all he knows I could be working for him… doing his evil biddings. You think you have me all figured out, don't you? For all he knows I am plotting to take the school down from the inside, and to top it off your best girl now spends all her time with me and not you," Rachel finished as she could feel the energy in the room grow suddenly cold, but she couldn't stop herself from talking. "Does that about sum it up, Weasley? Or maybe it's something else that you don't like about me? I think deep down you're just jealous of me."

Snorting Ron roared with almost hysterical laughter. "Me? Jealous of you?" he cackled. "What's so special about you? You're miles away from your family, and you're trapped in this little room basically like an animal in a cage. Oh yes I am so jealous of your amazing life you having going on right now," he sneered and then in a tone that was so cold it sent a shiver down Rachel's spine, he delivered his final stab. "At least I didn't get my girlfriend killed because I couldn't protect her."

Rachel let out an audible gasp of pain as the words struck her. "RON!" Hermione screamed as she watched her face instantly crumble. "How could you be so cruel?!"

Frozen on the spot Rachel felt a knot tighten around her heart. A hand touched the small of her back, but she barely felt it as she began to slip away from herself. Her mind spun and soon she felt like she was watching a movie playing out before her.

"I think we'll be going now," Harry said angrily as he grasped Ron by the shoulders and proceeded to pull him toward the door. "What's the hell is the matter with you?"

"I think that would be a good idea," Hermione sneered trying to comfort Rachel, though it appeared to not be working. Her body felt ridged under her hand, and she wouldn't even lift her head to look at her. "Baby… you okay?" she whispered so low that only Rachel could hear it.

She wanted to answer her, to break down and cry, but the seventeen year old could not bring herself to respond. Frozen like a statue she stared blankly like a zombie at the ground.

Ron watched as she continued to try to comfort Rachel by gently touching her back and arms. "Of course you take her side," Ron hissed, pushing past Harry. "After all you've only known her for a month and me for six bloody years!"

"I am not taking her side. That was a completely uncalled for comment and you know it!" Hermione cried as she turned her attention toward him.

Rachel's head swirled as her vision began to tunnel, her blood boiling in her veins. _How dare that little bastard say that to me_, she thought angrily still looking at the ground as a loud buzzing sound filled her ears; _he has no idea what happened out there_!

The noise of Hermione and Ron continued screams at one another and even though she stood right next to her, nothing they were saying registered. Rachel's stance stiffened even more as she felt a wave of coldness rush over her as the last bit of her disappeared. Suddenly, her head snapped up her eyes narrowing on the back of the red headed boy.

"Fuck you," she hissed as her lips curled into a malicious smile. "At least I had the guts to tell Hermione how I really felt about her, you… little… pussy."


	16. Chapter 16: When a Weasley Sees Red

**Chapter 16: When a Weasley Sees Red**

Hermione and Harry immediately stopped and looked at Rachel who stared out at them with blank, black eyes. It appeared the pupil had completely devoured her blue iris. With a gasp Hermione took a quick step away from her. Never had she seen her eyes look like that before and it frightened her.

_What happened to her_, she thought as Rachel's eye twitch slightly.

Ron went ridged as he slowly turned around an inferno burning in his eyes. Instantly grabbing the red head by the back of his shirt Harry once again proceeded to try to pull him toward the door. There was no doubt that this now could turn dangerously bad really quickly.

Taking a step forward, Rachel got close to Hermione and roughly placed an arm around her waist, an almost evil glint in her eyes. It was impossible for her not to stiffen up as Rachel's normally warm and loving touch was suddenly bitterly cold.

A malevolent grin spread across Rachel's face as she held Hermione against her body. "Face it… you hate me because I had the guts to tell Hermione how I really felt about her. I told her how much I liked her… I stole _your_ girl buddy and that pisses you off doesn't it!? I mean come on! It's one thing if she chooses another guy over you, but the fact that she would rather be with a girl than you must suck something fierce," she mocked, watching the flames grow higher in his eyes.

She didn't even care what it took, all she wanted him to feel the pain that he had inflicted with his words. "Nice swift kick to your manhood, huh, Ronny boy?"

Then to add salt into the open wound Rachel turned her head and kissed Hermione on the cheek, causing a chill to surge throughout Hermione.

Roaring in anger Ron threw off Harry's grasp and reached for his wand concealed in his back pocket. Without a moments hesitation he brought it around and pointed directly at the muggle. Tears stung his eyes as he focused on only Rachel and before Harry could grab his arm to stop him he uttered his spell.

"Stupify!" he screamed as all the hatred he was carrying manifested at the end of his weapon.

The energy ball erupted and flew across the room striking her directly in the stomach. Hermione watched in horror as Rachel's head snapped forward as she flew backwards before slamming into the wall mere inches from the large window. Bouncing off the stone like a rag doll she slumped to the floor, her head and side pounding in pain, her ribs was almost re-broken in the impact.

"Ron what have you done?" Hermione screamed, rushing across the room to Rachel's side. "Rachel? Rachel! Can you hear me?"

It was a struggle to even get to her knees as her mind began to spin once again. Hermione watched as her eyes suddenly snapped shut and she placed her forehead onto the ground. Everything started to come back into focus as Rachel felt herself begin to fight her way to the surface of her own consciousness. With a shake of her head Rachel's eyes slowly opened and to Hermione's relief she saw her warm blue eyes had returned. A confused look crossed her face as she realized she was now sprawled on the floor across the room and not standing were she was a few moments ago.

_What did I do_, she thought, looking up at Hermione who stared down at her with scared eyes. Placing her hands under Rachel's arms she gently lifted her to her feet.

"Are you okay?" she whispered as Rachel blink several times trying to fully regain control of herself. "Did he hurt you?"

The concern Hermione showed for Rachel only added fuel to the fire and made the anger in his body burn stronger. Casting off Harry he pointed his wand at Rachel again, whose eyes went wide.

_Ahh shit_, she thought and quickly shut her eyes waiting for the spell to hit her.

"Levicorpus!"

The spell violently ripped her feet out from under her causing Rachel to fall sideways. In the course of the fall the trio heard a sickening crack when her head made contact with the wooden floor before she was thrust upside down fifteen feet into the air.

Hermione screamed as she watched Harry try to tackle him to break the spell. Nothing could stop Ron now, he felt as though he had the strength of ten wizards, and he easily threw his best friend to the ground. The young witch raced to her friend's side to help Harry to his feet. She knew that only together they might be able to talk some sense into Ron, before he did something he regretted.

"Ron please… please don't hurt her anymore!" Hermione pleaded watching Rachel, out cold from that knock on the head, dangle helplessly in the air.

"Come on mate, I know you don't want to do this," Harry negotiated slowly approaching Ron whose evil grin was plastered on his face. "Just put her down and the three of us can talk about this. It doesn't have to be like this. You'll see we can figure this all out..."

"There's nothing to talk about, there's nothing to figure out! Everything was better off without _her_ being here," Ron snapped almost hysterically turning toward Harry. "That's the way it has to be again, it's the only way to make it all go away!" In one swift movement with his wand, the unconscious Rachel started to float toward the window. "Either you open it or she goes through it!"

Hermione's eyes went wide in terror as she watched her girlfriend hover closer to the window. Eyes brimming with tears she faced Ron whose eyes were transfixed on his victim. She had never seen her long time friend act like this, and it made her sick to think that he was doing this out of jealousy. "What is hurting her going to solve, Ron?" she demanded and gently touched his shoulder snapping him out of his trance.

He turned coldly to her, and she finally she saw the hatred he carried for Rachel in his eyes. "Why?" he asked, his eyes beginning to soften as he stared at his secret crush. "Why a _girl_? I could have handled you being with another guy but…but not a… girl." His voice broke as the tears began to burn the back of his eyes, extinguishing the flames. "What could I have done differently that would have made you look at me the way you look at her?"

Hermione felt her heart break as she saw the pain in his eyes; she didn't realize that this had hurt his so much. "I didn't plan for this to happen, it just did. I can't control who I have feelings for," she said as she saw tears welling up in his eyes. "I'm so sorry, Ron, I never meant to hurt you, believe me when I say that. That is the last thing I would ever want to do… especially to you."

Letting out a low groan Rachel suddenly shook her head as she began to come to. Her eyes fluttered open, and in a split second she realized that something definitely wasn't right. The world was completely upside down. With a loud gasp, she realized that she was now suspended in the air. Making eye contact with her caused all softness from his face to retreat. Hermione stared up at Rachel whose face was beginning to turn red from the blood rushing to head. She was relieved to see that she had come to. Secretly though she wished it wouldn't have happened until she had gotten Ron to put her down. Taking a step forward Hermione tried to block Rachel from line his of sight. "Please just put her down," she begged looking into Ron's eyes. "Don't punish her because of me."

_Oh God please let him put me down_, Rachel thought watching from above, _I feel like I am going to pass out_.

Hermione's words struck him like thousands of needles; she truly did care for her it wasn't just some act to make him jealous. "Do you love her?" he asked coldly not breaking his icy gaze on Rachel. "Tell me the truth and I'll put her down. If not I'll put her down but not as nicely as you might like."

Hermione stiffen up at his question and threats. "That is absolutely none of your business," she returned the icy tone, her eyes turning angry. "Now put her down before I get really cross!"

Narrowing her eyes, Hermione flashed her hidden wand, but kept it at her side. Never in a million years would she ever use magic on a friend, but if his intentions were on killing or permanently injuring Rachel she would make an exception to the rule.

Ron inhaled sadly knowing what she meant by her first statement. Any shards of hope he had left disappeared. His heart shattered in his chest knowing that he had lost the chance of ever being with her. Shaking his head sadly he lowered his wand, causing Rachel to unintentionally plummet to the earth. She hit the ground with a loud thud that sounded as though she had broken every bone in her body. Not giving Ron a second glance Hermione raced to her side to be sure she had survived the dive. Stars danced in front of her eyes as she lay on the ground, praying that she hadn't broken her back. But once she was sure she could move her limbs she tried to focus on regaining her breath, the impact had knocked the wind out of her.

In the midst of the chaos no one saw Ron sadly slink from the room, tears streaming down his cheeks. After a few terrifying minutes Rachel finally regained her breath and she clumsily tried to sit up. Hermione couldn't stand it any longer and tossed her arms around her holding her close to her. Inhaling deeply she felt Hermione's trembling arms embrace her. "I really hurt him, didn't I?" Rachel whispered closing her eyes and leaning her pounding head on her shoulder, knowing the answer already to her question.

Gently pushing her back by her shoulders Hermione looked into her familiar blue eyes. Rachel had to look away from her; she knew she had done something horrible the way Hermione was staring at her. Placing a hand on the side of Rachel's face she forced her to make eye contact with her. "Where did you go back there?" she asked as the flash of the black eyes crossed her mind. "It was like I was looking into the eyes of a total stranger."

Shaking her head Rachel felt tears try to make an appearance. "I don't know," she whispered sadly as she let her head drop. "I'm so sorry Hermione…he… he just said those things about Beth and . . ." her voice broke and eventually trailed off.

The disgrace of what Rachel had done engulfed her as Hermione reached forward and held her again.

_ I swore I would never do that again,_ she thought angrily as she crumpled into Hermione's arms the weight of embarrassment nearly crushing her.

"I'm just glad you are okay," Hermione whispered as she sat back. A crooked smile appeared on Rachel's face as she reached a hand up to her hairline. A wince appeared as she found the spot where her head had made contact with the floor. Retracting her hand she saw blood clinging to her fingertips, causing Hermione to almost cry.

With a sigh Rachel pulled her arm into the sleeve of her shirt and lightly dabbed the cut with the end of it. "Eh, I deserve it," she said as she erased any traces of her injury. "I actually think I deserve a lot worse than a bump on the head from the look on your face."

Her face fell as she saw the shame Rachel felt written on her face. "Don't say that," Hermione said in a soft voice sadness appearing in her eyes as she leaned forward and gently kissed Rachel's pounding head. "This was not your fault."

_Yeah, it was_, Rachel thought miserably as she tried to calm down in Hermione's arms, _if I could have just kept my cool none of this would have happened._

Harry uncomfortably cleared his throat as he stood silently watching the girls. The pair turned their heads and blushed, embarrassed that they had forgotten he was still in the room. Leaping to her feet Hermione bent over to help the brunette stand. Round three of silence filled the room, as Harry's eyes darted back and forth between the two girls. An awkward smile finally crossed Harry's lips as he folded his arms in front of him.

"So Ron was right about you two?" he asked, embarrassed by his own question. "I mean you're a . . . couple?"

_I've done enough tonight, I'm keeping my mouth shut_, Rachel thought.

Rachel heard a nervous laugh escape Hermione as she felt her gently take her hand in her's. The witch was at that point when she would have to come out to her best friend. It was never an easy moment in a homosexual's life. It was a terrifying moment; the fear that one could lose the people that they love the most is almost crushing. Anyone who never has to go through it will never understand.

Turning to smile sweetly at Rachel she then faced Harry, her heart pounding in her chest. This was it, the turning point in their friendship; she just prayed it wouldn't be the end of it.

"Yes," she finally said, gripping Rachel's hand tighter. "Oh, Harry, I've wanted to tell you about us… really I have. I just didn't know how you would react to her… to us. Please don't hate me; I don't think I can handle possibly losing another friend tonight."

Shaking his head the wizard ran his fingers through his messy black hair. "I would have been okay with it, 'mione. If this is what makes you happy then I am behind you, you know that," he said with a slight laugh. "But with what I just saw I don't know if I can ever trust her… there is something not _right_ about her," he added as if Rachel was no longer standing in the room.

Hermione felt her heart fall to her feet at his words. Stifling a groan Rachel realized how much she had messed up her first impression on Hermione's two best friends. After all one had just tried to kill her, and now the other one thought she was completely mental. All this in the span of about ten minutes, it had to be some sort of record. She knew that Hermione cared about her, but she didn't want to be responsible for her losing her friends. With a sigh Rachel slipped her hand out from Hermione's grasp and took a step toward Harry_._

_ I have to fix this_, she thought as she felt Hermione grab for her hand again.

Instincts kicked in as Harry armed himself with his wand that was in the front pocket of his jacket. Stopping her advance she cast a look back at Hermione; her eyes had begun to brim with tears. Turning toward the young man Rachel placed her hands in her jean pockets.

"Listen Harry," she started, looking down at the ground. "I know I screwed up this whole first meeting thing really badly, but please don't penalize Hermione because of what I did. You mean so much to her, and if you don't support us fully I know that she will always feel like something is missing. You guys have been friends for years, and I don't want to ruin what you all have. I don't want to lose her but if that's what it takes for your friendship to continue then so be it."

Harry's heart quickened at her words; he could tell that she was being serious with her offer. Taking a step backwards she wrapped her arm around Hermione's shoulders. "Believe me when I say this… I would never do _anything_ to hurt her. She… she means everything to me. I don't know how I would have gotten through everything without her here with me. I can't tell you exactly what I happened to me tonight, it's only happened once before, and I thought I had learned to control myself. But apparently I was very wrong," she said and directed her eyes downward.

Harry's eyes softened as he saw Hermione's smile from being held by Rachel. "Then tell me this . . . how did you know all those things about Ron?" he demanded; he wanted some answers before he even thought about giving her a second chance.

"You are both going to think I'm nuts."

Hermione gently tilted Rachel's head back up so that she could look into her eyes. "Try us," she said with a smile. "After all you aren't surrounded by muggles, now are you?"

With a smile Rachel leaned back against the wall and rubbed her eyes. She had only talked about this one other person and now that person was gone. "Ever since I was little I have been able to . . . see thing when I look into people's eyes…"


	17. Chapter 17: Another Secret Revealed

**Chapter 17: Another Secret Revealed**

There she had said it… her weird freaky secret "gift" was out in the open. With a pause she looked up at Harry and Hermione. To her surprise their expressions remained unchanged and gave her the courage to continue. "When I looked into his eyes all I could see was how much he hated me. He knew deep down that Hermione and I were more than just friends. I could see everything he had gone through since she started to hang out with me…it was consuming him."

"But that still doesn't explain why you acted the way you did, and why your eyes turned black," Harry said raising his wand slightly, which caused Hermione to step between the two. She had watched Rachel endure enough spells for one night; she wasn't going to let another one touch her. The muggle gently guided her out of her view of Harry, and then forced a smile that read, 'it's okay'.

"When I make eye contact with someone I see umm flashes of past events in that person's life. At least that's what I think happens, I'm not really sure," she said and watched a perplexed look finally cross Harry's face. "Normally what I see just goes away rather quickly, but with Ron the anger and hatred just lingered in his eyes. I could almost feel it creeping inside me, and then when he said that thing about Beth I just snapped. I let myself be consumed by that hatred for a split second and that was all it took. I lost control and the hatred he felt toward me took control of me," Rachel said with a shrug of her shoulders.

"I'm not at all proud to say I used what I saw to get back at him… to really hurt him. I've only done that once before when I was around thirteen. See, there was this older kid who would torment Beth and me every day after school. One day he made Beth really upset and then knocked me to the ground when I tried to defend her. I don't remember the whole thing but I remember looking into his eyes and seeing some of his darkest secrets. The next thing I knew he was running down the sidewalk and Beth was shaking me. She told me that I stopped moving and when I looked up my eyes were really scary looking. Apparently I had said something about if he didn't leave us alone I would tell his dad to make sure that he gave him another black eye and broken arm. He left us alone after that but I was so ashamed that I had used his secret abuse on him that I vowed I would never do that again. And I had kept my personal vow . . . well until tonight that is. I know I sound crazy, so you don't have to tell me that."

Hermione watched Rachel lower her head as she took a deep breath and placed her hands on her temples. Angling her head so she could look up at Rachel, Hermione smiled warmly at her. "I don't think your crazy," she finally said and placed a hand on her's.

Returning her smile Rachel continued to massage her temples. In the back of her head Hermione knew for a fact her girlfriend really wasn't crazy, but she couldn't place how she knew it.

"You'd be the first," Rachel replied sadly. "Deep down I really think that Beth thought I might have been slightly insane."

Harry lowered his wand to his side and took a step toward Rachel. "So you can look into my eyes and tell me something about myself?" he questioned as he approached. "Anything about my past?"

Dropping her hands to her side she shrugged, she had no idea convincing Harry she was safe was going to be so draining. "That's the general idea…I think. Like I said I'm not one hundred percent how it works," she said looking up at him, in a flash she saw a lifetime of events dating back as far as fifteen years ago. "You've had a really rough start, brought up by your muggle aunt and uncle, who treated you like garbage. But all that didn't stop you from being able to love people very fiercely. You have an incredibly deep connection to your friends, and your late godfather Sirius, and would do anything for them."

Harry's eyes grew soft under his round frames glasses as he let a grin appear. He wasn't sure that he believed in her so-called ability, everything she had said she could have read in one of her countless books, or learned from Hermione. "Is that all?"

"That and you have your mother's eyes," Rachel added with a triumphant smile.

It was impossible to hide the look of shock on his face when Harry heard her say that. It was the one statement he had heard from everyone that had known his late parents. He looked over at Hermione who shook her head in disbelief. "I didn't tell her, Harry," she responded a smile appearing. "I swear."

Turning back to Rachel, he let a smile finally take its place. "I think we just might have found out how you found Hogwarts," he said and tucked his wand back away.

Her eyes silently pleaded with him as she took another step toward him, as she placed a hand on her heart. "I swear Harry, if you give me another chance to get to know me you will see that I am sincere about Hermione," she said looking up and the pair made eye contact. "I know you only want the best for her, and I agree one hundred percent that is what she deserves! I want to be that for her… I know I can be that for her."

A silent conversation was exchanged between the young wizard and Rachel.

_Believe me_; her eyes said not breaking her stare into his emerald eyes, _please…please believe me._

Hermione stood behind them holding her breath. Finally, Rachel turned and flashed a huge smile at her, causing her to release the breath she was holding. Turning back to Harry, Rachel removed the hand that had been placed over her heart.

"I promise," she said and stuck her hand out to him. "Thanks Harry, you won't be disappointed."

Smiling he grasped her hand firmly in his, and then pulled her close enough to whisper in her ear. "If you ever hurt her, You-Know-Who will be the least of your worries," he hissed and tightened his grip. "Understand?"

"Perfectly," she grimaced, letting out a nervous laugh as she pulled her hand back. Harry narrowed his eyes as Hermione raced past Rachel and embraced him.

_Somehow I don't think he's lying_, she thought as Hermione then turned and hugged her so fiercely she nearly tackled her.


	18. Chapter 18: A Name for a Power

**Chapter 18: A Name for a Power **

Hermione sprinted down the hallway toward Rachel's room; she knew Harry was already there so she hadn't bothered to make the pit stop at Gryffindor tower to grab him. With their Divination lesson unexpectedly cancelled Hermione decided to surprise Rachel and stop in for a brief time. Though half way there she was suddenly hit with an epiphany of sorts and turned quickly racing the opposite direction toward the library.

On the way she had bumped into Harry and without any explanation ordered him to go to Rachel's room to wait for her, as she disappeared behind the large doors. Twenty minutes passed and the pair had started to grow anxious as to what she was up to. Though after a few games of wizard's chess under their belts they had soon forgotten the real reason they were both there.

"Its called soul piercing!" she cried as Rachel's door loudly banged off of the wall.

The silence in the room was suddenly broken causing Rachel and Harry looked up from the chessboard to see a very triumphant looking Hermione standing in the doorway, book in hand.

"Hi to you, too," Rachel giggled with a smile toward her, and then she noticed what she was carrying. "Aw babe another book? I haven't even finished the other two yet!"

"Knight to E-6!" Harry cried taking advantage of her momentary distraction before Rachel could even look back at the board. "Check mate!"

Before her eyes she watched as the little stone knight chess piece made its way over to his commanded spot. Once in place he drew a sword and quickly destroyed the king piece by smashing it into bits. "No fair, Harry!" Rachel cried as she watched the crumbled bits of her king hit the board. "Hermione totally distracted me… I demand a do over!"

Laughing Harry started to clean up from his latest and surely not his last victory. "Why? You seem to be going for a losing record. If I'm right that six games to none?"

With a huff she crossed her arms in front of her chest, and narrowed her eyes at him. "Hey, come on dude I have a hard enough time playing regular chess," Rachel argued shifting into a more comfortable position. "Give me a few more games and I might just catch on, before you know it I will be schooling you."

Completely lost in their own little world of competition, Rachel and Harry had forgotten about Hermione still standing in the doorway. "Umm hello, remember me? I came running and said 'it's called soul piercing'?" Hermione asked rather annoyed that she had been ignored.

Rachel smiled and winked at Harry, who returned her smile, he knew what was on her mind with that wink. "I just remember you running in and not saying hi to me or Harry," she laughed and heard him snicker under his breath.

"Yeah, Hermione, that was awfully rude of you," Harry added setting up the board for one more game. They still had twenty minutes before Hermione and his Defense Against the Dark Arts class. He had decided to give Rachel another chance to redeem herself.

"I don't think I like this… you two gang up on me now!" she scoffed, shutting the door with her hip. Though secretly she didn't mind it at all, it was just nice for her to see her best friend and her girlfriend getting along so well.

Ever since their meeting over two weeks ago Harry had become a welcomed visitor to the room behind the bookshelves. At first he only tagged along with Hermione and only stayed for a little bit. After awhile he started to show up on his own when Hermione had to get extra studying done. Rachel never minded his company and soon a friendship had begun to form over a few conversations about Voldemort and whom they had lost because of him. Both agreed it was nice to talk someone who knew exactly what it was like. They also agreed that they wished they didn't share that same factor.

Poor Harry was also unfortunately saddled with the duty of trying to fix things between the trio. Not only did Ron still have ill feelings toward Hermione but now he felt betrayed by Harry, who had begun to spend time with Rachel as well. Unfortunately every time he was asked what could fix everything Ron always replied, "she has to leave" before he would promptly walk away. Ron spent most of his time in his room now, only coming out for class. That in itself was a very difficult task, seeing that Hermione and Harry were in every one of his classes.

Every time Hermione would see Ron she tried her best to talk to him, and put what he had been done behind them. It was no use though. He would always find an excuse to turn away and ignore her words. It was starting to really eat Rachel up inside to see Hermione so upset over once again being shunned by her once close friend. Deep down she knew something had to be done. She just hoped that she wouldn't have to lose Hermione to set things right again with the three friends.

Harry looked up from the newly set up board and shrugged his shoulders. "We would never do that, would we, Rachel?" he asked as Rachel shook her head, and quickly moved her pawn out of turn. "Oi what are you doing? I'm white, I move first!"

Rachel looked up and grinned mischievously at him. "Aw come on take pity on me and my suckiness!" she begged, moving her piece back to it's original home. "You know you're going to win anyway, can't you at least let me go first?"

"Focus!" Hermione cried knowing that their battle could last for hours. Her echoing voice caused the pair to snap their heads from the board once again and over toward her. Simultaneous smiles and laughter broke between the pair when they laid eyes on Hermione trying to be angry at them. Placing her hand over her eyes Hermione sighed and shook her head. "I swear sometimes I feel like I am dealing with two year olds."

"And we woo wu," Rachel poorly imitated a young child's voice and flashed her big puppy dog eyes.

Any aggravation Hermione had instantly disappeared and was replaced with a smile.

_How does she always manage to do that_, she thought crossing the room and giving Rachel a quick kiss joined them on the bed.

"Thank God you're here, beautiful, Harry's been kicking my ass," Rachel said, shifting so that Hermione could lean against her. "Maybe now my luck will turn having you here."

"It's going to take a lot more than Hermione being here to help you! I swear she's moving the pieces where she knows I can get them," Harry said as he watched another one of Rachel's pieces meet an untimely end.

"Just because I think its fun watching them destroy one another, doesn't mean I'm doing it on purpose," Rachel cried cleaning off the board.

Then with a glance up she saw the grins on her friends' faces. "What? I'm new to this whole magic thing remember? Don't judge me!"

Sitting silently Hermione watching the two of them continue their game. She wanted to see just how long it took them to bring up her original topic. After about five minutes and three of Rachel's destroyed pieces later, she began to impatiently tap the book she was holding on her knee. It only took a matter of moments before Harry realized that Hermione obviously had something she had been waiting to share.

"Okay, 'mione you said something about soul piercing?" he asked putting their game on an unofficial time out. "Care to fill us in?"

Hermione nonchalantly stopped her tapping and began to thumb through the book. "No… I can wait. You two finish your little game," she said, raising the book till it was eye level.

Harry looked up at Rachel who huffed and gently grasped the top of the book tilting it downward. Raising her eyes Hermione saw Rachel's face appear, her chin resting on her shoulder. "Okay, we get the hint," she said and rubbed her cheek against Hermione's. "We're sorry we were the rude ones; please share your large wealth of knowledge with us commoners. What's called soul piercing, darling?"

Suppressing a laugh Hermione snapped the book shut catching Rachel's thumb between the pages. With a slight yelp Rachel took a hold of it with her other hand and turned it so that the cover was facing her. It was a very thin and leather bound manuscript with gold leaf script on the front, which read, The Secret Powers of the Muggle.

"You… have… _got_ to be kidding me," Rachel stated, rolling her eyes at Hermione. "This isn't a self help book, is it? Cause I think that I am coping pretty well with everything that has happened to me."

With a sigh Hermione stripped the book out of her hand and began to leaf through the antique stained pages. "I knew that I had heard about what you say you can do somewhere before, but couldn't remember where. Then on my way over here it hit me. I had read about it in my Muggles Study class last term," she explained, stopping on the chapter she had been searching for. "I think you might be what they refer to as a soul piercer."

Intrigued, Rachel took the book from her once again and began to read aloud. "Though all these powers are very rare to occur in a muggle, none is rarer than a soul piercer. Soul piercing is passed down through a family line, and one can only obtain these abilities by birth. Soul piercers have the ability to in one glance look through an individual's eyes and see directly into their soul. In doing this they gather various facts and memories about a person's lifetime in a matter of a few seconds. A soul piercer then has the choice of secretly acknowledging what they saw or to use what they experienced to torment their victim.

"During the eye contact/emotion exchange a soul piercer must learn to keep control of their own emotions. If the muggle looses focus for even an instant the stronger of the two emotions will take possession of the soul piercer. Even if it is not their own feelings. Signs that the muggles has lost control are a change in voice or even a change in eye color. Upon being taken over it is a struggle for the soul piercer to regain control of themselves. Often this takes a strong shock, such as a blow to them physically or emotionally, to snap them back to their reality.

'A soul piercer is drawn only to the people that they are meant to have in their life, no matter how brief the time may be. Because of this it isn't unusual for them to have only a handful close friends through out their entire life. As a young child soul piercers have more sensations about a person than any actual visions. Once they mature into adolescents, their sensations develop into vivid visions. Often times this will frighten the soul piercer the first time they experience one," Rachel paused as suddenly various points in her life made more sense to her.

She now realized why she didn't make any friends her first year of school, and when asked why she didn't want to play with anyone she had simply replied, "I just don't like them." Then with a smile she vividly remembered her first meeting with Beth, almost ten years ago.

_I knew the second I saw her she had to be my friend_; she thought, staring down at the book, _it all makes sense now_.

Unfortunately the next memory to surface wasn't a particularly pleasant one. Rachel had been about twelve when her and her grandmother spent the day in the city. She remembered a homeless man sitting outside the theater, and when had she bent down to hand him some money he looked up at her. Without warning she saw flashes of a young boy being beaten mercilessly with a leather belt, a man weeping over the casket of a young woman, and then finally a syringe penetrating the skin of a forearm, pumping a yellow warm liquid into the owner's veins.

The next thing Rachel knew her grandmother was picking her up off the sidewalk, and dragging her away as a crowd was beginning to form around the hysterically loudly talking child. After a few minutes of uncontrollably babble, she finally calmed down enough to explain to her what she saw. With a smile and a pat on her shoulder her grandmother simply said, 'you'll get used to it' and left it at that. Now it made sense to her what she had meant by that.

_Grandma was a soul piercer too_ she thought remembering the elderly woman who had passed a few years before, _I got this from her_.

At the same time the unforgivable incidents with the local bully and Ron entered her mind, causing her to sadly sigh.

_Torment their victims_, _the stronger of the two emotions will take possession_, she repeated the lines in her mind,_ makes me sound like I'm some sort of freak or worse a monster_.

Hermione and Harry could sense Rachel's energy shift, knowing all too well what she was thinking about. She would have stayed in her land of guilt if Hermione hadn't gently touched her cheek, in hopes of pulling her back down to earth. With a smile toward her Rachel exhaled loudly and began to read again.

"Drawn to magic like a moth to a flame soul piercers have been known to stumble into the magical world unexpectedly. One such occurrence was at a Triwizard Tournament event in 1792 when a young soul piercer ended up in midst of it all. Once safely taken to the ministry a memory charm was performed to erase his memory. The ministry kept track of this soul piercer throughout his life, for the purpose of research. In the course of their study they discovered the memory of the magical world had not completely vanished. But in fact he revisited his encounter in a reoccurring dream the rest of his life," Rachel stopped and looked at Hermione, a sparkle in her eye. "Hey look at it this way… if I ever left at least you know I would dream about you forever."

Hermione narrowed her eyes; she was not amused by Rachel's comment. "That's not a very comforting thought, I prefer having you here," she said, leaning her head on Rachel's shoulder. "Keep reading."

"Because of their gift to actually see and almost touch one's soul, a soul piercer can also be visited by ones that he or she is strongly connected to in dreams. Though this normally only happens when an important message must be conveyed. Lastly a soul piercer has the ability to sense when they are in danger long before the source of danger presents itself. This can manifest itself in many different forms such as: nausea, headache, dizziness, chest pains, temporary blindness and paralysis, etc. If a soul piercer learns to control their gift and uses it for the greater good they can lead a relatively normal life," Rachel finished and looked up at her friends. "You mean my headache in the woods was . . .? I knew Voldemort was going to attack us?"

"Sounds like it," Harry said, he knew all to well about sensing the Dark Lord before he made his appearance.

"This stuff that happened to me is some kind of magic?" she asked trying to contain her giddiness. "So I'm not actually crazy?"

"Well I wouldn't go that far, but when it comes to this, no," Hermione joked as Rachel wrapped her arm around her and squeezed her.

Rachel turned the book over and over in her hand trying to digest the words she had just read. "This make it sound like I'm a super hero," she laughed quickly springing to her knees and clasping her hands on her waist. "Here to save the day it's… the Soul Piercer!" Her voice dropped a few octaves as she tried to mimic the voiceover actor in the old superhero shows, which caused Harry and Hermione to erupt in laughter.

Taking her seat beside Hermione, Rachel linked her fingers with her girlfriend. _I can't believe this_; she thought happily as she looked over into her brown eyes, _I'm not a total nut! _

Suddenly, Harry's posture stiffened as he looked down at his watch, as he realized that time had passed more quickly with Rachel reading.

"Damn, Hermione we've got to go! We're going to be late!" he cried and stood pulling on his house robe. "How about it, Rachel, rematch sometime next week?" he asked with a laugh, as she quickly showed him that he was number one with an inappropriate finger. With another laugh he grabbed his books and walked just outside the room to let the couple say their goodbyes. "I'll meet you outside."

With a groan she felt Hermione shift and being to slide to the edge of the bed. Once standing though she realized that Rachel still had a hold of her hand and she wasn't letting go. Without warning except a giggle Rachel yanked Hermione back onto the bed, then leaned over her, her hair tickling her nose.

"What are you doing? I have to go," Hermione laughed as Rachel leaned in and gently kissed her soft lips, instantly silencing her.

"I just wanted to thank you for proving that I'm not crazy about anything but you," Rachel whispered as she kissed her once again. "You are one of the best things to ever happen to me, do you know that?"

Hermione smiled and then rolled over grasping one of Rachel's arms that was supporting her. "Why did you do that? Now I really don't want to go," she asked as Rachel collapsed on top of her, pinning her to the bed.

"Then don't go," Rachel giggled, wrapping her arms and legs around her. "I'm not letting go, and you can't carry me all the way to class. You must stay with me, forever!"

"I have to Rach, Snape's class is not the one that you want to miss," she exclaimed as she wiggled her way from Rachel's hold. "I'm just sorry that I have to leave you again."

With a sigh she clasped her hands behind her head, reclining on the bed. "It's okay I'm used to it by now," Rachel teased watching Hermione straighten her clothing and gather her books. "Go just leave me here all . . . alone."

Hermione turned her attention back to Rachel who stuck out a trembling bottom lip. "Oh don't do that to me," she scolded and leaned in to kiss her once again. "I will be back in a few hours, and then I'm all yours for the whole weekend."

With that Hermione turned and hurried out of the room, soon the sound of two sets of hastened footsteps faded then all together disappeared. Flopping down on the bed Rachel buried her head under her pillow.

_Another afternoon alone, this really effin' sucks_, she thought rolling onto her stomach. Tossing the pillow across the room she tried to get comfortable for more reading or maybe she would take a nap. Neither one of those ideas sound fun for her though.

"She's only been gone thirty seconds and I'm already fricking bored," she thought aloud and let her hand fall off the side of the bed, bouncing off the bottom drawer in her dresser.

Rachel's eyes suddenly brightened as she looked over the edge of the bed at the closed drawer. Quickly she rolled to the floor, opened the drawer, and pulled out its contents.

_Maybe this won't be such a boring afternoon after all_, she thought as a mischievous smile crept across her face.


	19. Chapter 19: An Afternoon Adventure

**Chapter 19: An Afternoon Adventure**

"Hey watch where you're going!" sixth year Hufflepuff student, Susan Bones cried as she whirled around to face the rude person that had suddenly slammed into her. Though upon turning around she saw the corridor laid vacant all around.

_They must be just as late as I_, she thought as she realized what time it was.

Turning back in her original direction Susan hastened her step toward the stairwell that led to her next class, Defense Against the Dark Arts. Racing down the steps she made it to the classroom in record time, but unfortunately it wasn't fast enough for Professor Severus Snape. Susan tried her best to sneak in without being noticed, but the door suddenly creaked loudly causing everyone in the room to turn their heads, catching her in the act of sneaking in. Snape was not amused as he stared at her with his narrowing black eyes, causing her flesh to crawl.

"You're late Miss Bones," he growled and turned his attention back to the rolls of parchment piled on his desk. "Five points from Hufflepuff… take your seat."

Susan's fellow housemates groaned as she sank into her seat utterly embarrassed that she cost her house points. "Quiet," Snape hissed in his low voice as he picked up the parchments. "I have graded your essays, and I am horrified to say the least. This was some of the poorest work I have seen in all my years. I've decided to add another two rolls to this assignment, to be sure that you all are indeed fully capable of grasping this rather simple concept."

Wandering up and down the aisle Snape handed back each of the poorly written essays back to their doomed owners. "I will give you the rest of class to gather your research, and expect your new copies on my desk first thing Monday morning," he said, pleasantly watching each one of their reactions.

With each paper handed back another weekend's plan was shattered as the students let out groans. Hermione's essay was one of the last handed back, and she silently prayed that she wouldn't have to spend the whole weekend in the library. With an almost malicious smile Snape handed the excellent a pupil a paper covered in just as much red ink as everyone else.

_Great_, she thought bitterly looking over the corrections that needed to be made, _so much for a relaxing weekend_. Sighing Hermione tucked her weekend wrecking essay into her bag. Snape took his seat behind his desk as the students took out their books and soon the room was filled with the noise of rustling papers and scratching quills.

Hermione tried her best to concentrate on the task at hand. The more she got done now the less she would have to do after class. Unfortunately she couldn't shake the feeling she was being watched from somewhere. Turning her head slightly to the side she could see Ron, in the seat across the isle, his head propped up by his hand. A quick glance at his doodle covered papers showed that he wasn't accomplishing much either. Hermione couldn't be certain but she swore she could make out her initials and Rachel's initials scratched out in his drawings.

_I can't take this anymore_; Hermione thought, tearing off some parchment, _if he won't listen to me I'm not going to give him a choice_. Quickly she scribbled down a note for him, and then tried her best to pass it to him. Though still stubborn, Ron pretended to ignore the movement he saw out of the corner of his eye.

"Ron," she whispered sharply waving the note at him. "Just… take… this!"

Alas her note passing effort had not gone unnoticed as Snape looked up from his desk. Without uttering a word he pointed his wand at his disruptive students. Hermione watched in horror as her private note flew from her hand and into the paws of Snape. The rest of the class looked up upon seeing the piece of paper streak across the room and now watched as their instructor began to unfold it. "And what do we have here Miss Granger?" he quipped as he silently read the note. "A love note to Mr. Weasely?"

"J-just some notes to help Ron with his essay," Hermione lied feeling her cheeks beginning to grow hot. "Thought maybe I could help him a bit…"

"Perhaps you should focus on your own work. From the essay I read you should not be helping anyone else," Snape said, looking up from the note a cruel grin spreading across his lips.

_Please no_, she thought as she saw his mouth open as he started to read her note.

"I need to talk to you about what happened. I believe that if you would just talk to me, we could work everything out. Please don't shut me out, Ron," he read to the class and watched as both Ron and Hermione's faces turned bright red.

"Trouble in paradise, lovebirds?" Malfoy sneered across the room, causing his fellow Slytherins to burst into laughter.

"Quiet," Snape directed at Malfoy and company, then turned his attention back to the mortified Gryffindor. "Miss Granger, in the future please keep your private affairs out of my classroom. Ten points from Gryffindor!"

Placing her burning face in her hands, Hermione tried her best to forget what just happened.

_This day could not possibly get worse_, she thought sadly. This statement would have remained true if she wouldn't have suddenly heard the rather loud whispers coming from across the room.

"Honestly, I don't know what Weaselbee see in that mudblood," Malfoy hissed as his cronies Crabbe and Goyle jeered. "He must be really desperate to date something so vile and filthy!"

Raising her head Hermione felt the tears begin to surface in her narrowing eyes directed toward him. _Don't let him win_, she thought fighting back tears as he smugly smiled at her.

This smile did not last much longer as Malfoy suddenly flew backwards off of the bench. He slammed onto the floor, causing the entire room to turn and look. Rolling his eyes Snape stood and pushed several students out of his way to get to the boy. Malfoy lay on the ground whimpering a hand covering his mouth.

"Have we forgotten how to sit Mr. Malfoy?" Snape asked as he pulled him up by his robes.

The class snickered and once Malfoy was standing upright he removed the hand to reveal blood trickling from a split in the middle of his already swelling lip. The other students did their best to stifle their laughter as he glared around the room, finally making eye contact with Hermione, who had the brightest smile of all the students. "She did this to me," he cried as he pointed an accusing finger at her. "I know it was her!"

"Are you mad?" she cried as the pupils turned toward her. "Don't blame me because you can't sit in a chair!"

Malfoy wiped his mouth with the sleeve of his robes. "I'll get you for this, you filthy little mudblood," he hissed, his eyes blazing.

In an instant his blue eyes went wide as he crumpled back to the ground this time clutching his groin. Laughter erupted in the room as the others watched him roll on the ground writhing in pain. Everyone, except the Slytherins, disliked Malfoy and they were all pleased to see him finally get what he deserved. After a few moments he tried to stand, holding onto what was left of his manhood. No one was laughing harder than Hermione that is until she heard a strangely familiar laugh from behind her.

_It can't be_, she thought angrily, whirling around she saw nothing but the empty back of the classroom.

Even under the cloak Rachel felt Hermione's angry eyes lock onto her causing her laughter to instantly stop. _Oh that's not good_, she thought, peering into Hermione's eyes and then as carefully as she could began to back out of the room. Though unfortunately it wasn't as undetectable as she hoped it to be. In the course of her shuffle backwards she bumped into a desk causing the papers to scatter to the ground.

"Shit," she mumbled as she saw a flicker rage in Hermione's eyes at seeing the desk move on it's on. Once Rachel had cleared the doorway she turned and streaked back toward her room. Fed up with the numerous interruptions Snape angrily dismissed the class. Grabbing her bag Hermione raced from the class, hot on the trail of Rachel.

_She wouldn't do that to me,_ Hermione's mind shouted as she reached the top of the shifting steps. Her anger level was on the rise the closer that she got to Dumbledore's office. The gargoyle was just shifting back into place when she reached the doorway, confirming someone had entered a mere few seconds before she appeared.

"SHERBERT LEMON!" she screamed and nearly knocked the statue out of the way when it didn't move fast enough for her liking.

At the top of the stairs she saw that the bookshelves were down, and once she peered down the passageway she saw Rachel's door slam close. Now in a full fledge run Hermione burst through the door just as Rachel slammed her drawer shut. No words were exchanged at first as both panting girls stood facing each other. Then inhaling deeply Hermione raised her bag and hurled it in her girlfriend's direction. "HOW COULD YOU?!" she screamed as Rachel dove out of the way, the bag's contents flying about the room.

"Are you crazy? You almost hit me!" Rachel cried turning back to face Hermione.

"Next time I won't miss," Hermione hissed her eyes narrowing.

"What's wrong with you?" Rachel questioned, and then she quickly realized that was the wrong thing to have asked.

"Oh I don't know, maybe the fact that you left the room unprotected and were wandering around the school in broad daylight!" Hermione cried her anger rising with ever second. "After all that we've done to keep you hidden and safe, you put that all in jeopardy by what you've done. Not only that but you totally misused Harry's invisibility cloak . . ."

"Jesus Christ Hermione, what are you my freaking mother?" Rachel yelled stuffing her hands in her pockets. "Why are you getting so worked up over this? I was careful, no one saw me coming or going, I was out what ten, fifteen minutes tops?"

Hermione stopped and looked over at Rachel, then sadly shook her head. "I can't believe you… you don't even care what Dumbledore and Professor McGonagall have risked to keep you here. Do you have any clue what could have happened if that cloak would have slipped off while you were out there?"

"But it didn't fall off now did it," Rachel pointed out matter of factly, causing Hermione's eyes to ignite and Rachel's throat to tighten. "Oh come on, just because I was bored and wanted to get out of this room for a bit I suddenly don't care? That is total bullshit and you know it! I _am_ very grateful for everything they have done for me! I know I would be dead right now if it weren't for them!" she screamed still not seeing why Hermione was turning this into a major issue "Plus I wouldn't have met you if it weren't for them . . ."

"Oh don't even try to turn this in to something about us," Hermione growled cutting Rachel off as her eyes burned holes into her soul. "This is so much bigger than you and me. You put many people at risk with you little stunt!"

Inhaling deeply, Rachel lowered her voice back down to talking level. "Hermione, I just had to get out of this room for awhile. You don't know what it's liked being cooped up here day and night," she said her eyes turning soft, the last thing she wanted to do was continue this fight and ruin their weekend. "I just had to stretch my legs and that was the only thing I could think of to do it. You seriously can't be that pissed at me… can you?"

Hermione stood there silently staring at the ground and then finally she raised her cold eyes as she glared at Rachel. "You know what? You want to run around the school like a fool and get caught? Fine, be my guest, I won't be here to stop you anymore," she said coldly, turned, and then exited the room slamming the door behind her.

The breath caught in Rachel's chest as her mind finally registered what Hermione meant. _Did…did she just break up with me_, she thought as a sick feeling washed over her.

"Oh…my…god," she whispered her breath catching in her lungs.

She felt her eye twitch as she swiftly kicked the drawer that contained the invisibility cloak breaking one the handles off. Then releasing an aguish filled scream she crumpled to the ground… her heart the heaviest it had ever been.


	20. Chapter 20: A Red Backpack

**Chapter 20: A Red Backpack**

That night for the first time in nearly two months Hermione joined her fellow Gryffindors in the Great Hall for dinner, though she didn't have much of an appetite. Taking her seat next to Harry she instantly began to vent about the passed few hours' events.

"It was absolutely unbelievable," she huffed as Harry tried to listen as well as finish his dinner. "And after everything… she acted like she had done nothing wrong!"

Eavesdropping on Hermione and Harry's conversation Ron couldn't help but smile hearing about the supposedly happy couple's relationship ending fight.

_I knew she wasn't good enough for Hermione, _he thought trying his best to pretend he wasn't listening. With Rachel out of the way things could get back to the way they used to be, the golden trio would be back.

Chewing slowly Harry carefully thought about his word choice. Having the pleasure of knowing Hermione over the past six years, he knew every positive and negative trait she possessed. Unfortunately, the number one in each category was once her mind was made up about something it was very hard to change it. He also knew that Hermione would never forgive herself if she left things with Rachel like she did.

"Well, Hermione, she does have a point. She hadn't been out of that room in almost two months. Honestly, I'm surprised she hadn't cracked yet," he finally said. "And besides it wasn't like she was roaming around the school causing trouble. All she did was follow you to class, just to sit in the back of the same room that you were in. Sounds to me like she just wanted to be with . . . well you."

Hermione's temper died down as his words were absorbed by her mind and heart. "That's beside the point Harry, can you imagine what Snape would have done if that cloak had fallen off in the classroom?" she insisted trying her best to ignore the growing grin on Ron's face. "She totally misused your cloak for her own personal use. You should be absolutely furious with her!"

Setting down his utensils he looked across the room at the Slytherin table. Malfoy was in his usual seat only this time his normally perfect face was sporting a fat lip. He turned back to Hermione, and motioned his head in Malfoy's direction.

"Honestly, I'm glad she did what she did. Malfoy had that coming to him for a long time, I'm glad somebody could finally wipe that smug grin of his face," Harry said firmly. "And she only did that because she was protecting you when she saw how he was tormenting you like that. Otherwise you probably would have never known she had followed you."

Hermione smiled as she lifted her cup of pumpkin juice, the image of Malfoy rolling on the ground clutching his mouth, playing on repeat in her mind.

_He does have a point_, she thought remembering Rachel's protective nature and previous threat, _but that's still no excuse for almost revealing her presence._

"Perhaps you're right, Harry. I shouldn't have lost my temper like it did but I was scared. If one tiny thing had gone differently then she would be gone right now and I would never see her again. I can't even imagine if she was gone…"

Her thoughts were quickly interrupted at Dumbledore cleared his throat silencing the entire room in an instant. The elderly wizard rose and walked up to the podium began to address his students. "I have a very special announcement to make," Dumbledore's voice boomed, which immediately got everyone's attention. "For all that qualify we will be adding a surprise visit to Hogsmeade village tomorrow!"

All the third years and up began to chatter amongst themselves all changing their previous plans to accommodate this unexpected trip. Normally, the students only visited Hogsmeade once every few months; this would be twice in one month, a very rare occurrence.

"As for the rest of you that do not qualify, or do not wish to go, I ask that you remain in your dormitories and common rooms throughout the entire day," he added which started an instant uproar from the remaining students.

"As most have you have been reading in the papers, the ministry has been on the search for a mysterious muggle they believe to be on the loose in this area," Dumbledore said causing Hermione and Harry to exchange worried glances. "After thoroughly searching Hogsmeade and the Forbidden Forest over the past few weeks they had found nothing out of the ordinary . . .that is until today."

Dumbledore turned and grabbed the next day's edition of _The Daily Prophet_ from the facility table. Then silently he held up the paper for all the children to see the front page. Across the newspaper was a large single picture of a dirty red backpack.

"Oh no," Hermione whispered, a sick feeling began to plague her stomach as she looked at the picture of Rachel's forgotten bag.

"This bag, which has been identified as belonging to the muggle, was found a few hundred yards away from the very room that you are currently seated in," the headmaster explained as he lowered the paper. "The ministry now feels that she could be hiding on the school grounds at this very moment."

The room became filled with the excited chatter of the hundreds of students, all but three who remained silent. "Silence!" Dumbledore boomed again, and then scanned over the silenced crowd managed to find Hermione and the pair made eye contact. "The ministry will be conducting their search of the school tomorrow in hopes of finding her. I must ask all of you that remain behind to stay out of their way. This will also protect you incase she is frightened and flees her hiding place. The minister has warned me that after what she has been through she will be dangerous, and might attack anyone that crosses her path. She is not to be trusted under any circumstances."

_That is a ridiculous lie_, Hermione thought angrily at the minister's harsh accusations; _Rachel would never hurt anyone, even after all that she's been through_.

"As for you that wish to make the trip into Hogsmeade I ask you to meet in the courtyard no later then ten," he said with a nod in Hermione's direction.

Finishing his speech, Dumbledore turned to address the staff about what needed to be done in preparation for the next day.

"I have to warn her," Hermione said instantly and Harry watched as she leapt from the bench. Once again the dining hall was a buzz with the voices of the multitudes of students, most talking about the events that were to take place the next day. Some of the students were even discussing staying behind tomorrow and apprehending the muggle on their own. Their words became a blur as Hermione pushed past several other adolescents as she tried to exit the Great Hall. Any anger or frustration that she was still carrying had instantly vanished, as the fear of Rachel being found out in just a few hours weighed stronger.

Finally after fighting her way through the crowd, she made it to the empty hallway, but soon she realized she wasn't alone. Sensing someone was now standing behind her she turned to discover Ron had followed her through the sea of their peers.

"So, off to warn your precious fugitive?" he asked smugly crossing his arms and leaning against the large doorframe. "Or are you going to help her pack, after that fight I heard you talking about in there?"

"Oh, now you suddenly feel like talking to me?" Hermione hissed as precious seconds began to tick by. "What do you want, Ronald?"

With a shrug of the shoulders he straightened up and glanced over his shoulder. "I just wanted to say I think it's funny that all I've hoped since I found out about her was that I could find a way to make her go away. And now suddenly that very thing could come true tomorrow! Just an anonymous tip to the minister and all my problems will be gone in one simple memory charm."

Hermione held her breath watching a smile creep across Ron's face at his threat. It had now moved past just simply her and Rachel's and was turning into a matter of life and death. If Ron revealed her, he would be revealing her to Voldemort as well.

"I am begging you, please don't do that to her," she pleaded, clasping her hands together. "I'm not asking you to keep quiet because I don't want her to leave me. I know that you don't care about or even_ like_ her at all but, if she is taken from here You-Know-Who will find her, and he _will_ kill her! Do you think you could live with yourself knowing that you basically handed her over to be executed?"

The smile began to melt from Ron's face, sure he hated Rachel, but he knew that if became responsible for her death Hermione would surely never forgive him. With a sigh he flung his hands up and backed back into the still noisy dining hall, a defeated look on his face.

_Of all the times to listen my continuous_, he thought glumly as he made his way back through the crowd.

Watching him turn and walk back to the table Hermione finally exhaled the breath that she was holding. With a quick turn she bolted toward the stairs that shifted to the hallway that contained Dumbledore's office. The halls grew dark with every moment as the sun had finally set, and twilight began to fade into night.

Soon standing outside Rachel's door, Hermione found it incredibly hard for her to simply turn the knob and enter. Her heart pounded in her chest as their fight replayed in her mind, every harsh word exchanged between them burning her heart. The final blow that she knew had destroyed Rachel's own heart, weight the heaviest.

_Would Rachel even want to be warned_, she suddenly thought, _after the way she was treated I wouldn't blame her is she just might want to be found and taken away_.

This thought continued to infect Hermione until finally she couldn't take it anymore, determined to find out the answer she gently opened the door.


	21. Chapter 21: I'm a Curse

**Chapter 21: I'm a Curse**

Rachel didn't even notice the door creak as it opened; she was still lost in her own little world of self-loathing. Sniffling she stuffed the last bit of clothing into Hermione's forgotten school bag that now hung from her shoulder. Then with a glance outside, she sighed knowing it was now dark enough for her plan to begin. Dropping her tear-streaked note onto her pillow, she picked up the silvery cloth of the invisibility cloak and draped it over her shoulders, causing everything from her shoulder down to instantly vanish. She would only being using the cloak to get through the halls but once she was outside she would be hiding it for Harry to easily find… everything was explained in the note.

"Good bye, Hermione," she managed to choke out to herself, causing her to stifle another sob that tried to erupt. "I will never ever forget you; I just pray that you will be able to forget me."

"Where do you think you are going?" Hermione asked having witnessed enough to already know the answer to that question.

Rachel's floating head turned quickly to see the witch now standing in the room with her. Quickly wiping her swollen red eyes, Rachel tried her best to hide the fact that she had been crying for the past three hours. It didn't work and instantly Hermione's guilt doubled looking into her tortured, bloodshot eyes.

"What do you care?" Rachel snapped trying to put up her tough façade again, though inside her heart was broken and aching beyond repair. "You said you wouldn't be here to stop me anymore, remember?"

"I said I wouldn't stop you from running around the school like a fool, not that I would let you leave the safety of the school completely!" Hermione defended closing the door to stand in front of it, blocking any escape. "Don't be stupid, Rachel. You know very well what will happen if you take one step outside these walls."

"So? It's going to happen sooner or later, why just delay the inevitable?" Rachel asked as she pulled the cloak tighter hoping it would lessen the chills that clung to her bones at the thought of her own death.

"You know perfectly well I won't let that happen," Hermione cried not believing she heard such negative words coming from the usually optimistic muggle.

"What are you going to do Hermione, keep me locked in this little room forever? Cut yourself off from everyone and just stay here with me all the time? I would rather die than see you waste your life like that; I am _not_ worth giving up everything else in your life!" Rachel said tears glistening in her eyes. "I wish I would have figured this out sooner. I could have saved so many people so much pain. I wouldn't have been so stupid as to let you get so close to me. I should have pushed you away from the beginning, to spare you . . ."

"What has gotten into you?" Hermione nearly shouted cutting her off as her own emotions began to build. "This is not the girl I've gotten to know over the past few weeks! I'm sorry but you are sounding like a complete idiot. And you are not going anywhere until you knock off this stupid self destructive attitude you having going on at the moment!"

Tightening her lips into a solid line, Rachel glared at her before defiantly pulling the cloth over her head, instantly erasing her from Hermione's sight. Hermione quickly slammed back against the door; there was no way she was letting Rachel go anywhere, even if it meant sleeping against the wooden structure.

Silently, Rachel snuck across the room and soon stood a mere inch away from Hermione, who continued to gaze around hoping to catch any sign of where Rachel was moving. Her lip trembling Rachel, tried to figure out what would be the easiest way to get around her. But the longer she stood in such close proximity to the Gryffindor the more her body burned…the more she wanted to simply forget her plan and just embrace her.

_Knock it off_, Rachel's mind screamed snapping her out of her trance as Hermione's sweet smelling aroma caused her head to spin, _you've made up your mind, and you're not backing out now_.

"I'm not moving so you can take off that silly cloak," she called into the empty room, causing Rachel to flinch at her tone. "Let's just talk about this, Rachel. You know you don't want to just run away anymore than I want you to."

The silence remained thick in the room as Rachel took a few cautious steps backwards. She knew Hermione was serious, but if she wanted to protect her she knew what needed to be done. Finally a disembodied voice answered her from over by the bed.

"You are really making this a lot harder than it has to be," Rachel sighed looking at the ground, trying to convince herself more than Hermione. "It has to be this way, you know it and I know it."

"What are you talking about?" Hermione asked softly turning toward the direction the familiar voice came from. "Where is this all coming from? Is this still about earlier . . ."

"No," Rachel cried instantly cutting her off. "It's not just that . . . I've screwed up so many things since I came here," she continued and slumped down on the edge of the bed, causing an indentation to magically appear in the mattress. "So many lives have been destroyed because of me. I can't let you become another notch on my disastrous reign. I curse everyone I care for, and I **_refuse_** to do that to you!"

Hermione stepped forward, leaving her guard post at the door and knelt down in front of Rachel. Reaching forward she eventually found the invisible solid structure that was Rachel's knee, and gently grasped it. "Baby, you are not a curse," she comforted as she felt her knees shaking under her light grip.

"_Yes_ . . . _I_ . . . _am_," Rachel stammered as her whole body began to quake. "If I would have just stayed at home Beth and the others would still be alive right now. We never would have gone to those woods, and we wouldn't have crossed paths with Voldemort. They would be getting ready for Christmas with their families, not lying in the cold ground. It's bad enough I ruined their families' lives, I couldn't live with myself if the same thing happened to you."

"But it won't . . ."

"You don't know that!" she snapped ripping the cloak off her head revealing her unruly hair, tear soaked face, and blazing red eyes. "You should be throwing me out, not trying to keep me here with the mess I have made your life. Just look at everything that has happened since I met you! You stopped focusing on school; you don't hang out with your housemates, and look at you, Ron, and Harry! You three would still be talking and hanging out like old times, and Ron wouldn't be giving you both the cold shoulder. All this shit has happened in a matter of what two months? At this rate you will be dead tomorrow and it's because you would want to protect the freak that can't seem to keep her fucking ass out of trouble! Just let Voldemort have me and spare the countless people I will surly hurt in the future."

Sadly Rachel pulled the cloak back over her face, as she buried her face in her hands. Hermione continued to kneel in front of her rendered utterly speechless at what she was hearing.

_I know she doesn't believe all this_, she thought hearing Rachel's invisible sobs, _even if she does I am not losing her, not now not ever_! Finally she looked up at where she guessed Rachel's face was, and inhaled deeply.

"Very well, if you want to go so badly I won't stop you," she sighed causing Rachel to lift her face from her palms. "But you will need to make room under that cloak because I am going with you."

"Hermione, you can't be serious?!" Rachel cried jumping to her feet, nearly knocking her backwards. "Who's talking stupid now? I won't let you do something so dangerous and reckless! You are not going anywhere with me, I'm serious, you'll be killed!"

"And I'm serious about you not being a curse!" Hermione stated firmly as she too stood, she didn't know but she was in Rachel's face and locked onto her eyes. "I know deep down you feel that what happened to the others was your fault, but you really shouldn't blame yourself. No one lives once You-Know-Who decides to kill them, and I know if you could have saved them all you would have sacrificed yourself, but it just wasn't meant to be. And as for the whole ruining my life, I feel quite the opposite about that."

Hermione's hand rose until it found the cloth, and gently she pulled the invisibility cloak off of Rachel's head. Instantly their eyes locked as she then placed her hand on Rachel's wet cheek. Inhaling deeply Rachel let her sore heavy eyes close as she simply absorbed Hermione's loving touch. She had convinced herself that she would never feel Hermione's skin against her again.

"Rachel, don't you know how much you have brought to my life? I know Ron, and eventually he will get over this and accept you as a part of my life, just like Harry did. And as for everything else, those are just small sacrifices I'm willing to make if it means keeping you here with me, safe here with me," she added as she smiled sweetly seeing a smile beginning to form on the corner's of Rachel's mouth.

"Do you really mean that?" Rachel asked her head swimming once again, as Hermione's touch was beginning to affect her like a powerful drug.

"Look into my eyes if you don't believe me," Hermione demanded and placed her other hand on Rachel's other cheek.

It took ever once of strength for her to lift her lids, and gaze into those chocolate brown eyes she loved. The instant the pair made contact, the past two months of happiness flashed before her. Every loving embrace, every smile, every late night conversation, every sweet kiss was there in an instant and as clear as if it were happening right before her. Then one more memory appeared out of the fog, the fight that occurred earlier but now Rachel was seeing it from Hermione's point of view. The fear that she had about all the possibilities that could have happened if Rachel was caught was overwhelming, it even made breathing a difficult task.

_No wonder she flipped out on me_, she thought as she blinked causing the visions to evaporate, _I would have done the exact same thing if I were in her shoes; I'm such a selfish idiot!_

Pulling back from Hermione's touch, Rachel let the cloak slip from her shoulders, falling to the ground in a silver wave. Rachel had only stared her eyes for only a moment, but in that moment she had all the reassurance that what Hermione had said was true. Grinning ear to ear, Rachel leaned forward and finally enveloped her beloved into her arms, passionately kissing her. Hermione was immediately receptive to the kiss, and flung her arms around Rachel tightly, she was never going to let go.

"I . . . am . . . so . . . sorry . . . baby," Rachel whispered between her kisses that moved from Hermione's lips to her cheeks, forehead, and neck. "I'm such an idiot! If it makes you feel better my hand hurts from punching Malfoy…"

Growling in frustration she pushed Rachel back so that her lips no longer reached her skin, causing Rachel's bottom lip to pout. "Just shut up, okay?" she demanded and let Rachel return to her showering of kisses.

Wrapping her arms tightly around Hermione's waist, in one swift movement Rachel lifted, spun, and gently laid her down on the bed. Hermione lay against the warm mattress as Rachel dropped her bag, and then leaned over her. Straddling her knees, Rachel smiled warmly down at her; her heart finally felt whole again as she playfully nibbled on Hermione's exposed neck. "So do you forgive me? she whispered huskily making sure her hot breath made contact with Hermione's already tingling skin.

"Just don't stop and I will forget the whole thing," Hermione whimpered and pulled Rachel's body down on top of her.


	22. Chapter 22: Those Three Words

**Chapter 22: Those Three Words**

The pair was emotionally and physically drained from the day's events, and nothing would have pleased them more then to just drift off cradled in each other's arms. Unfortunately they had a big problem to solve before they would allow themselves to retreat to the world of dreams. "So what's the plan; me just shifting about the castle under the invisibility cloak all day, pretending to be a ghost?" Rachel remarked sarcastically as she pretended not to watch Hermione get redressed. "Can I mess with some of them?"

Hermione laughed at the thought of her invisibly racing around the hallways reeking havoc in the school as the ministry tried to search. Propping herself up on her elbow Rachel shook her head as she took in what Hermione had just told her. "Why are they even still looking for me?" she asked, "if I was them I would have declared me dead long ago and gave up the search."

"I know," Hermione said tying the pajama bottoms that were slightly too long on her. "But without a body to ease the magical world that you aren't out there ready to reveal our secret, they can't stop. After the search and you being unfound the ministry will more likely than not finally give up. Just think this time tomorrow you won't have to worry about them anymore!"

"But first I have to make it through tomorrow, remember?" Rachel laughed glancing at her clock on the chest of drawers. "Speaking of which you do realize that tomorrow is in like ten minutes, right? A little more notice to plan a proper escape would have been nice babe."

With a giggle she pulled one of Rachel's T-shirts over her head. "Well I would have told you sooner but you didn't give me a chance to," she said causing Rachel to blush quickly.

"Didn't hear you complaining," Rachel mumbled under her breath as Hermione crawled back into the bed with her now wearing a set of Rachel's pajama.

Her uniform had been strewn about the room in the course of the past few hours. Sitting back Rachel welcomed her into her arms as Hermione crawled into her lap. Once comfortable she laid her head against Rachel's no longer bare chest. Another smile crept across her face feeling Hermione's grip around her waist. It would have been the picture perfect ending to the day, but Rachel's mind would not relax long enough to take in everything. "Seriously… Hermione what am I going to do?"

"Trust me I already have everything covered," Hermione replied shifting onto the mattress next to her girlfriend.

With a stifled giggle Rachel shook her head. _Why am I not surprised_, she thought as Hermione began to pull her hair back into a ponytail. "Care to fill me in, babe, or do you just enjoy leaving me stumbling alone in the dark?"

"Well it just so happens that Dumbledore surprised us all with an unexpected visit to Hogsmeade. It also happens that the group will be leaving just before the ministry will arrive here to look for you. So I was thinking that perhaps you would like to accompany me to Hogsmeade tomorrow," Hermione replied even though she already knew Rachel's answer.

In an instant there was flash of excitement in Rachel's blue eyes, but she watched as the blue eyed girl play it off. "Eh I don't know, Hermione, I mean isn't it a little dangerous for me to be out there? Voldemort could be stalking around any corner ready to finish me off. I'm thinking maybe I should just stay here and take my chance with the ministry," she said sarcastically trying to keep control of the grin that was fighting to make an appearance.

"Oh," Hermione pretended to sound disappointed, "well if you really think that's best then . . ."

The Cheshire cat grin spread across Rachel's face, as she wrapped her arms around Hermione's shoulders. "Well on second thought maybe a day out of this place would do me some good," she said leaning her head against her girlfriend's.

"I think I would have to agree with you," Hermione added gently squeezing Rachel's sides. "You really haven't been looking you're best. I think a little color would help you not look like you have one foot in the grave."

"Wow," Rachel jumped back and pretended to look hurt. "When did you become a smart-ass?"

"I think I owe that to spending so much time with you, my dear," she laughed, as in one swift movement Rachel picked her up, flipped her over, and pinned her to the bed her arms crossing Hermione's in front of her chest.

Hermione giggled as she "fought" against Rachel strength and tried to throw her off. Laughing as well Rachel leaned in and began to kiss up and down the back of Hermione's neck, as well as playfully nibbling on her ears. With each impact of her soft lips on her skin, she felt her temperature rise and her stomach began to knot. After a few well-placed kisses from Rachel, she relaxed her fighting and let herself sink into the mattress, which is exactly what Rachel was hoping would happen.

"Gotcha," Rachel whispered clamping her hands onto Hermione's slender sides and began to tickle her mercilessly.

Any arousal that had begun to build vanished at once and was replaced by hysterical laughter. Rachel's smile grew with every giggle and chuckle that passed over Hermione's lips. "Stop . . . ha ha . . . stop!" she cried through her laughs.

"Say I'm awesome!" Rachel cried her fingers flying.

"You're awesome!"

"Say I'm perfect!" Rachel said allowing Hermione to roll on her back. "Come on baby, say it!"

"You're . . . perfect!" Hermione cackled as tears started to squeeze from her eyes and flow down her cheeks. "Ra. . .chel. . .can't breathe. . ."

"Say you love me!" Rachel blurted out without thinking, causing her to instantly stop the tickling.

"I love you!" she gasped as she began to catch her breath.

_Holy shit did I really just say that aloud_, she asked herself as she leaned over her love, and looked down at her, the corners of her mouth pulled up in a slight smile.

Hermione, her chest heaving from laughing so hard, stared up at her as if she were seeing her for the very first time. "I love you," she whispered again, her cheeks turning rosy.

"I…I love you, too," Rachel responded, leaning down and placing her forehead against Hermione's. "I really do…"

The couple closed their eyes to relish in one of the most momentous points in any relationship. The most powerful three words, in the English language had been exchanged between them, and the full power of the words was setting in. Inhaling deeply, Hermione, leaned in and gently kissed Rachel's mouth, it wasn't the deepest kiss she had ever experience but the moment their lips had touched a bolt of electricity surged through the girls. Lips still tightly locked, Rachel's swirling head was pulled back to earth with a gentle tug on the collar of her tee shirt. Letting her arms relax at the elbows, she allowed herself to be pulled into Hermione's waiting arms. After a few more minutes the pair finally felt comfortable enough to curl up in one another's arms and allow themselves to enter the land of nod of the same wooden shoe. Still smiling as she felt her breathing slow beneath her, Rachel looked toward the heavens and knew that somewhere Beth was smiling at their love confession and sending her blessings.


	23. Chapter 23: God on HighHear My Prayer

Chapter 23: God on High...Hear My Prayer

The fog rolled over the hills and through the valleys as the morning sun decided to make an appearance through the snow-laden clouds. A brisk cold day awaited all the students that would be making the trip to Hogsmeade, but at that moment none of them even knew the weather that waited outside their current warm beds. Each one of them had a few more uninterrupted hours of sleep before their alarms would call them to that day's adventure. Unfortunately, sleep for one would be cut short by the image of blood soaking into the newly fallen snow.

The scream, though it was muffled, still ripped from Rachel's lungs, immediately pulling her from the most terrifying nightmare she had ever experienced. Luckily, she had been sleeping facedown at the time of the outcry so Hermione did not even stir. Panting and with sweat dripping down her pale face, Rachel's head whirled around. To her relief she saw Hermione, still wrapped up in the blankets, slumbering next her. With a still violently trembling hand she reached out at lightly stroked her brown curly hair, trying to shake the images that plagued her. The damage had been done though; no matter what she knew what she had just seen was forever burned into her mind. The worse part though was she knew that this was dream had not happened by chance…deep down she knew that this was a message of what was to come. Continuing to stare at her girlfriend's sleeping form; Rachel felt tightness in her throat as tears began to burn her no longer sleepy eyes.

As silently as possible, she rose from the bed. The second her bare feet hit the stone floor, she knew she was in trouble. The severity of the coldness caused her eyes to flash out the windows, to confirm her fears, as she saw the multitude of clouds that hung in the gray sky. Swearing under her breath Rachel knew there was no time to waste; someone had to be warned about the events she had witnessed in her dream world. At the same time though she knew that she had to keep what she saw a secret from Hermione. Crossing the room, she made her way toward the unused desk that sat in the corner.

"Stupid drawer," Rachel growled sharply tugging on the stuck drawer.

After a moment it gave a loud crack at the two pieces of swollen wood parted ways. Holding her breath, Rachel looked over her shoulder almost certain that had to of woken Hermione. Quite the opposite had occurred… the young witch simply tossed the blankets from her as she sprawled onto Rachel's now vacant side. She couldn't help but smile as she saw the unruly mess that now made up Hermione's curls and upon seeing that the oversized tee shirt had crept up to reveal the sharp definitions where her legs connected to her hips.

Again a flash of her nightmare ruined her current happy moment and caused the trembling that had stopped to once again start up throughout Rachel's body. She felt the panic attack trying to take a hold, but she managed to control herself as she sat down to write. Soon the scratching of quill on paper filled the room. Rachel quickly wrote down what she witnessed and her instructions to be followed once the incident played out. Silently, she reread her letter and inhaled deeply.

_God I hope I can pull this off_, she thought as the now familiar scent of the castle filled her lungs… how she would miss that smell. On tip toes Rachel made her way back across the room and headed toward the door. Thankfully the door quietly swung open, and allowed her entryway into the hallway. Once there she did not waste anytime and raced toward Dumbledore's office hoping that she would happen to catch him, doing work at his desk. Upon entering the office she saw no human beings inhabiting the space, but she did spot a bird resting on its golden stand just behind the desk. If anybody knew where to find the headmaster, Fawkes was top of that list. Forcing a grin Rachel walked over to the phoenix and held the letter up.

There hadn't much interaction between the phoenix and the muggle, but at this moment she was desperate. She had heard how Fawkes had previously been there to help in times of desperation from Harry. Rachel just hoped that the bird would be able to help her.

Fawkes cocked his head to the side as he stared into Rachel's obviously upset and frightened eyes. "Please, make sure Professor Dumbledore gets this letter," she whispered hoping her plea would be understood by the creature. "It could be the difference between life and death."

Bowing his head toward her he allowed her to slip the letter into his waiting beak, and once the letter was secure he took to flight. Rachel watched as he flew past her and straight down the gargoyle guarded stairwell. Everything that could be done at the current moment had occurred. Staying in the school was not an option with ministry boring down on her. Even with what she had seen she knew that she would have to take her chances outside the school.

Finally, she allowed the emotions that had been building in her since the moment her eyes had opened to take a hold. The sobs ripped though her body so hard and fast she had to prop herself up with the edge of Dumbledore's desk. A silent pray was exchanged between the teen and the ageless God.

_Please, please let me be able to do this,_ she prayed with a sniffle, _don't let what I saw happen. I will do anything if you let me stop this…I will never ask of anything else of You ever again…just… don't let… it… happen._

Once she had calmed herself down enough, Rachel turned to make her way back to her room to wake Hermione before the alarm did. Wiping her eyes, she tried her best to appear that nothing was out of the ordinary. During the walk back she just hoped He had heard her pray because she knew that at the end of the day there could be one more angel amongst His multitude.


	24. Chapter 24: Something in the Sky

** Chapter 24: Something in the Sky**

"Rachel... stop... pulling!" Hermione cried, snapping her wrist out of her tightly gripped fingers. "I'd like to keep my arm attached to my body!"

They had nearly been running the entire way since they had left Hogsmeade Village. Finally, after nearly a quarter of a mile of being dragged Hermione put the brakes on. Digging her heels into the frozen earth nearly caused the pair of them to tumble into the surrounding woods. Rachel's focus on the school was broken as she turned back to look at Hermione, who smiled back at her.

"What's all the rush about?" she asked she gently intertwined her gloved fingers with Rachel's. "I figured I would be having to drag you back."

Rachel could help but smile and slow her pace so that the pair could enjoy the walk the last few hundred yards to the school.

"Sorry, but honestly doesn't it seem colder to you all of a sudden?" she asked casting her eyes upward for at least the millionth time that day.

"No, it doesn't," Hermione laughed and slipped her arm around Rachel's waist. "What's the matter with you anyway? You've been distracted all day!"

Snapping her head back toward the earth Rachel let a smile cross her lips. "I have not been distracted! I just don't want my baby to get sick in this cold, so excuse me for being a concerned girlfriend!" she laughed as she too wrapped Hermione's shoulders with her own arm.

Sighing she let Rachel's welcomed body heat soak through her winter coat. It was the perfect end to the perfect day at Hogsmeade; Hermione just wished that the day didn't have to end. It was such a nice change of pace to be out in the world with Rachel as opposed to being locked away behind stone walls. She just hoped that once the minister and his band left Hogwarts once and for all Rachel would be safe. Then the pair could have as normal of a life as a witch and female muggle could have. Letting her be led along the path toward the school, Hermione let her mind replay her day.

The pair had congregated with the rest of the students departing from Hogwarts for a day of fun in the winter air. Hermione and Rachel, who was hidden under the invisibility cloak, kept toward the back of the pack of adolescents. The last thing that they needed to happen was someone accidentally bumping into the invisible girl. Hermione heard Rachel snicker as she caught sight of Draco with his lip still split from their previous meeting. "Did I ever thank you for that?" she whispered trying her best not to move her lips.

Leaning in so that she was just millimeters away from Hermione's ear Rachel squeezed her butt. "Don't worry… you can tonight."

Hermione's cheeks instantly flushed and without thinking she kicked back making contact with Rachel's knee. Luckily no one was behind to witness, or else it would have appeared that she was having some sort of fit.

Upon entering the village of Hosmeade the pair parted ways. Under the cloaked Rachel weaved her way through the crowd toward, Hogsmeade Station. That morning before descending the stairs to breakfast, the pair had made up a story to explain Rachel's tagging along. Since no pictures were ever released of the muggle helped their story. She was to be Hermione's cousin who was traveling abroad and visiting Scotland that day.

After finding a secure area, she removed the invisibility cloak and folded it neatly then placed it in the messenger bag she was instructed to carry. It was the only rule Hermione put into effect fro the day, the invisibility cloak was to be on her person at all times and had to be put on without question if she was instructed to do so. If it meant a day in the fresh air with the love of her life, Rachel was willing to do anything she was told.

After she pulled her fingerless gloves back on and straightening her tossel cap Rachel walked back out into the brisk cold air. She hadn't truly noticed the temperature from being surrounded by the cloak, and now without its protection she realized how truly cold it was.

_Shit_, she cursed as she looked up at the sky, _looks like I don't have as much time as I thought_. Before she looked down she heard her name being called from across the station. With a smile and a wave back she made her way over to Hermione, who then "introduced" her to Harry and his girlfriend Ginny, Ron's younger sister.

"Is your brother here so I can meet him?" Rachel casually asked as she shook her hand.

Hermione's eyes went wide at Rachel's bluntness, and even Harry quickly looked at the ground at her comment. Not Ginny though, she simply rolled her eyes. "He's around the village somewhere. Honestly he's being a real arse lately so I'm glad he's not hanging out with us today," she answered taking Harry's hand and began to lead the way.

Once their backs were turned the female Gryffindor shot a death glare at Rachel, and pinched her arm. "Ouch! What was that for?" she complained rubbing her arm, that stung even under the three layers.

"Why did you ask her that?!" Hermione whispered sharply as they tailed after Harry and Ginny who were stopping in front of Honeyduke's Sweet Shop.

"What? At least we know he'd here and not running off to tell the ministry where I am," Rachel whispered and then turned her attention to her arm. "I think I'm gonna have a bruise."

Hermione laughed and rolled her eyes. "I think you'll live," she giggled and pushed Rachel forward.

Over the next few hours the couples wandered around Hogsmeade, entertaining themselves with the multitude of shops and pubs that lined the street. Hermione could sense Rachel trying her best to contain her wonder and excitement at all the magical items that surrounded her. After all if she was truly her relative she would have been exposed to some magic by now. Another thing she noticed was that when Rachel's eyes weren't taking in the whole new world around her. She was frequently looking toward the sky as if she hoped to see some sort of message for her written in the clouds. Every time that Rachel looked back down and caught her girlfriend staring at her she would just smile and say, "Just still not used to being in the sun," and left it at that.

"Rachel... Hermione, smile!" Ginny cried raising the camera to her face, causing the muggle's eyes to revert from the sky once again. The couple smiled broadly as Rachel struck a goofy overly dramatic pose. Laughter broke out between the four teens as the photo was snapped.

Around two the couples decided to part ways, and agreed to meet up later to grab a quick dinner before Rachel was to catch a train to her next destination. Rachel watched as Harry and Ginny walked off holding hands and laughing. "He's gonna marry her," Rachel commented as they turned to walk the other way.

With a laugh Hermione pulled her toward Wiseacre's Wizarding Equipment, "How do you know that? They just started going together!"

Shrugging she held the door open for Hermione. "Call it a hunch," she added with a wink as she entered the shop letting the bell on the door clang loudly.

Once inside she released her hold on Rachel's hand, to allow the muggle explore the shop. After a few moments she completely lost sight of Rachel, which for once was fine as Hermione had her own plans in the shop. Christmas was the following week, and this was the perfect time to pick up a present for the newest addition to her life. The selection of the correct item was easy as could be. As the small box was being handed over to its new owner, she heard the bell on the door sound that someone had opened the shop door quickly. Craning her neck around the multitude of shelves, she spotted Rachel outside stooped over adjusting her boot. The instant Hermione reached the door; Rachel sensed the presence behind her and shot straight up into a standing position. "I didn't do it" she almost shouted but let out a sigh of relief when she saw it wasn't some store clerk behind her.

"Do what?" Hermione questioned raising an eyebrow, as a puzzled look crossed her face.

"Nothing," Rachel responded walking down the steps onto to the lane. "Just think I might have touched one too many things in there for the owner's liking. He was staring at me the entire time I was in there." She laughed nervously and then added for dramatic flair "I had to get out of there to escape his evil eyes."

"You are such a drama queen," Hermione giggled as she grabbed the end of Rachel's brown and pink scarf. "Come here…"

Making an overly dramatic pretend choking noise, she allowed herself to be pulled into the alley next to the shop. Once inside Hermione simply stood in front of her beaming at her. Rachel couldn't help but smile looking at her; she knew she was defiantly up to something. "Um, 'mione what are you doing?"

"I know Christmas isn't until next week, but I can't wait that long," she replied with a grin and held out a small wooden box, "Happy Christmas, Rachel."

"Aw babe," Rachel sighed and took the box from her. "Thank you, but I don't have anything for you yet. I should wait and open it next week when you have something to open, too."

"No," she protested and would not take the box back. "I want you to wear it now."

Seeing that objection was useless, Rachel removed the black ribbon the held the box closed. Tucking that into her pocket she snapped the box open to reveal a blue gem, in the shape of a star, pendent attached to a silver chain and all rested on a black velvet pillow.

_Wow_, she thought as she gently pulled the necklace out and let it dangle in front of her eyes. Then with out warning the star suddenly began to shine as it a small eternal light was attached to a power source. Hermione couldn't help but laugh as a huge grin spread across Rachel's face at the sight of the small illuminated gem.

"That is so cool!" she exclaimed unwinding her scarf so that she could clasp the chain around her neck.

"You like it?"

"I love it!" Rachel cried letting the star bounce of her chest as she fastened it securely around her. "What made it light up like that?"

"Me," Hermione whispered as she took a step toward Rachel and gently grasped the pendent between her forefinger and thumb. "This is called a Star Crossed Lover's pendent, it lights up when your significant other thinks about you. It's the only gem that will light up when I think about you… it's how I knew it was meant only for you."

Rachel's stomach began to knot and tears began to well up in her eyes, as the thought of her nightmare that had been on the back burner in her mind, leapt forward. Without hesitation she reached forward and pulled Hermione into her arms, wrapping them tightly around her in attempts to protect her from everything that she knew was coming. The tears wanted to break through the dam that was preventing them from flowing freely, but she managed to keep them at bay. She had to succeed at her mission, no matter what the cost. Pulling back from their embrace, Rachel managed to put a fake smile up.

"What do you say we just head back to Hogwarts? I know we are supposed to meet up with Harry and Ginny for dinner but honestly all I want to do right now is to curl up into my bed with you," she asked gently gripping Hermione by her shoulders. "Besides I bet the ministry is long gone by now."

Looking into her blue eyes she could tell that something was on Rachel's mind but instead of pushing the issue, Hermione simply smiled and nodded. "Okay, let's just go tell them that you are catching an earlier train . . ."

"No!" she cried with such urgency it startled Hermione. "I mean… just…just tell them in the common room tonight. Say that it was real last minute and then you realized you had an essay to write so you just came straight back after you saw me off."

"Are you okay?" Hermione whispered placing hands on the side of her face. "You look really upset about something."

"I'm fine," Rachel said pulling her face from her hands. "I just want to get home before the snow starts."

"O-okay," she stammered and nodded. "Let's go, baby."

Without another word Rachel grabbed her hand and pulled her from the alley to begin her quick walk toward the outskirts of the village. Once they where outside the town and on the path heading back to the school, Rachel slowed her pace from a gallop into a slight sprint. Soon the noise and chattered that had been coming from all the villagers began to fade, and the only sound that could be heard was the crunch of the earth under their boots.

"Are you_ sure_ you're okay?" Hermione finally managed to ask after Rachel wasn't yanking her out shoulder out of its socket.

"Fine," Rachel said through gritted teeth. "Too much... fresh air I guess . . ."

Relief suddenly flooded over Rachel as the school came into view just a few hundred yards away.

_Maybe_, she thought but dared not finish that thought in case she jinxed herself.

Unfortunately the next instant a flash of pain hit the back of her head like a bat. Trying to stifle the groan she pushed forward, grabbing Hermione's hand in the process. The pain was building in her head with each step, and soon her vision began to tunnel as another stab hit her in the temple. Crying out she released her girlfriend's hand and nearly crumpled to the ground clutching her head on both sides. The pain was so intense she was sure that her skull would simply burst open.

"Danger," Rachel strained sweat escaping from under her hat. "Run..."

"No," Hermione whispered realizing what was happening to her and managed to catch Rachel mid-fall.

Kneeling down in front of the soul piercer, she grasped both her hands and gently tried to remove them. Whimpers of pain became a constant stream from Rachel's trembling, paling lips.

"Come on we have to get you out of here," Hermione urged trying to pull her the rest of the way down the lane. "Get up I can carry you!"

It was no use though Rachel was nearly incapacitated with the fire that burned behind her eyes; she was simply dead weight. Hermione's frightened eyes flashed to all her surroundings, though she could not see them, she knew that they were there, just watching her from the trees. The blistering cold wind began to pick up and swirled around the girls, stinging any exposed skin.

Suddenly, Rachel released her head and managed to stagger to her feet, her eyes glazed over staring at the sky. Then as if on cue she saw it, the first snowflake caught on the breeze drifting gently to the earth. It landed on her nose and snapped her out of the hypnotic hold the sky seemed to posses over her.

"Let's go!" Hermione cried pulling on Rachel's pea coat sleeve.

Instead of hurrying toward the safety of the school, she simply turned and looked at Hermione. For the first time in their two months together Rachel appeared to show no emotion at all on her face or even in her eyes. Then without warning she embraced her again, with the same intensity as in the alley. "No matter what happens, I'll come back to you, I promise," Rachel whispered sharply into her ear and kissed her forcefully on the cheek. "Don't come after me."

Upon releasing the very confused witch, Rachel reached inside the messenger bag. In one fluid movement she pulled out the invisibility cloak and flung it over her girlfriend, instantly hiding her from the approaching eyes. It appeared she was standing alone on the path, which is exactly what Rachel hoped they would think. Then without another word she bolted, breaking the silence of the forest as she rushed in running at full force. Hermione watched dumbfounded as Rachel vanished quickly into the darkening woods. Just as she was about to race after her, she saw them emerge from the other side of the path. Death Eaters, two of them, tall and cloaked, took off, not even noticing her as they glided past and after their main objective.


	25. Chapter 25: The Unexpected Ally

**Chapter 25: The Unexpected Ally**

It would have been a beautiful sight at any other time in her life as Hermione stared at the forest with the snow beginning to gently fall around her, clinging to the ground and branches. As the shock of what had just happened sunk in Hermione felt her body begin to tremble violently, not form the cold, but from fear. The fear of losing one of her main purposes for life was a force she never thought she would have to encounter. Now that it was happening she knew she had to react and quickly. Bolting, the cold air stinging her lungs, Hermione ran, but not toward the school or even the forest. She headed to the one place she knew that she would have immediate back up.

Reaching the outskirts of Hogsmeade Hermione ripped off the cloak, revealing her once again to the world. For once this normally polite witch forgot manners and shoved her way through the crowds headed for The Three Broomsticks. She burst through the door with such force she nearly took it off its hinges which caused most of the people inside to jump at her entrance. Even from his seat near the back Harry knew something was wrong the instant he laid eyes on her. Jumping to his feet and pulling on his coat he headed toward the entrance, followed by Ginny. When he reached her, Hermione was shaking and appear trying to keep it together.

"What happened?" he asked gently pushed her back into the street, they were still getting looks from her unique entrance. "Where's Rachel?"

Ginny caught up to the pair outside as Hermione was in the middle of recounting what had happened only moments ago. Looking up at Harry she saw a familiar look flash in his eyes; the look of someone he cared for was in danger. "What's happening?"

"Rachel's in trouble… Voldemort is after her," Harry answered, as the words could not seem to leave the safety of Hermione's lips.

Secretly she thought that if she wouldn't speak that phrase then everything would go back to normal. Any moment Rachel would walk around the corner, grinning at the cruel joke she had tried to play on her. But there they were, floating around through the atmosphere, forever out there and Rachel was still in imamate danger.

"We have to go after her. Without magic she will not stand a chance against him!" Hermione cried burying her face into her hands. "This is my fault, Harry; I never should have let her out of the school!"

It took a few moments for her friend's hysterics to register. "She's not your cousin… is she, Hermione?" Ginny squeaked.

Biting her lip Hermione shook her head. "No, she . . . she's my girlfriend."

It was like a light switch was flipped as the pieces began to fall together of Hermione's strange behavior over the past few months. Though she wasn't one of her best friends Ginny and Hermione had become close over the past five years. Looking up at the two of them again and already knowing the answer Ginny still asked her question. "She's the muggle they are looking for, isn't she?"

Harry nodded but kept his eyes forward on Hermione. "Yes."

Staring at the ground Ginny felt slightly hurt from being left out of the loop, but at the same time she understood why. The fewer people that knew of Rachel's existence the safer she would have been. She couldn't fault them for trying to keep her safe. If she were in the same situation she would have probably done the same thing. Taking a seat next to Hermione, she wrapped an arm around her to try to prevent the shaking. It was useless; she was starting to grow hysterical. Planning was going too slow for her and the longer they took the closer death was getting to Rachel.

"We just have to go after her!" Hermione finally cried, after Harry suggested getting Dumbledore. "There is no time for going to the school, and then back into the woods trying to find her. It's getting dark and as of right now it will be almost impossible to find her. The sooner we find her path the sooner we can find her and protect her."

"Sounds like it was _you_ she is trying to protect," Ginny suggested causing Hermione to leap to her feet.

"I don't care," she felt the sob build in her throat. "I'm the one with magic; I need to be protecting _her_! I . . .am . . .not . . .losing . . .her."

It was too much to bear the tears broke loose and Hermione couldn't prevent it, she broke down. She knew that crying was not going to solve anything but at that moment she felt so helpless, and this seemed the only thing that she could do.

"Right then, so what we waiting for?" a voice asked from behind the trio.

Hermione's tears stopped as she turned to see a red-headed male step out from the shadows. The three teens stared at him with visibly shocked looks across their faces, watching him emerge. Ron had seen Hermione flying though the crowd and followed her to her current location. After hearing everything he knew he had really been acting like a fool. Instead of being jealous and hateful toward Rachel, he should have been welcoming and glad that they had found one another. Seeing the pain in his friend's eyes as he made eye contact with her for the first time in weeks, he finally saw how much she truly loved her.

"What?" he asked as they continued to stare at him. "She needs magical help and we are the ones for the job. So let's get off our arses and go get her back. "

It was as if Ron's voice and command that seemed to snap them all into action. Hermione inhaled sharply and nodded toward him, then turned back to face the Ginny and Harry. "Right, here's what we are gonna do. Ginny you go back to the school and fetch Dumbledore; if she's with You-Know-Who we will need him to help get her back. As for you two . . ." She turned toward the boys, her friends from the beginning, the two she knew she could count on for anything. "We are going after her."


	26. Chapter 26: Be My Escape

**Chapter 26: Be My Escape**

The instant Rachel entered the woods she knew she was not alone. The sound of fluttering cloaks was everywhere, and she suddenly flashed back to that nightmare nearly two months ago. She had no clue where she was headed but just like before she knew that if she stopped that it would be over for her before she would have time to blink. The snow swirled around her caught on the breeze, causing her vision to be restricted. The familiar grasp of the branches on her clothing could be felt as she ran. This time though she knew that she had to lose some layers to make her path easier.

First to go was the empty messenger bag that hung limply by her side. One swift motion sent it flying from her shoulder. In the process she heard the all too familiar female cackle that haunted her dreams. It sounded a distance away, which made Rachel smile briefly. Maybe she had in fact gotten a jump on them. A stitch was beginning to form in her side as she tripped through the brush. Even though it was dusk it still didn't help her in seeing her way through the trees. Next to go was her hat; it was becoming heavy with sweat and slipping down over her eyes. The cold bit her ears with the protection of the wool now gone.

_I will gladly take some frostbite if I survive this_, she though realizing she could now see a bit better, _who needs the tips of your ears when you have your life?_

Using the momentum of her fleeing she grasped a nearby tree and attempted to slingshot herself around a turn. In the process of doing so though unfortunately snagged her scarf on a broken branch. Not even bothering to stop she simply untied it and allowed the tree to remove the cloth from around her neck.

Suddenly she realized her surrounding area lit up by a faint blue light. Upon casting her eyes downward she found the source of the new light. The pendant was almost blinding her from its brightness… it would give her away in an instant in these dark trees.

_Hermione must have been freaking out_; she thought sadly grasping the necklace to slip it under the collar of her sweater.

Rachel had been running so hard and fast she didn't realize that her surroundings had suddenly grown eerily quiet. Did she dare stop for a second to rest? A moment later she didn't have a choice as she stupidly took a path straight into a thorn bush, which quickly attached itself to her jacket. Fighting against the plant she managed to reach the buttons to undo them, freeing herself from the stuck clothing, but not before she heard them.

"She went this way, I'm sure of it," a low male voice from the behind a nearby tree.

Automatically Rachel dove to the ground, in hopes of hiding herself from their line of sight. Luckily she had the slowly darkening sky to help shield her from them as well. Her breathing was becoming fast and erratic, she was sure that, that's what would give her away in an instant. Clasping a hand over her nose and mouth she lay in the brush and light dusting of snow listening to her hunters.

"That is what you said before Wormtail, and we ended up back at the boundary of Hogwarts," chimed in another male, his raspy deep voice sounded greatly annoyed. "Honestly how could you manage to lose one stupid muggle? You've been on post here for two bloody months and this was your only job! I don't think the Dark Lord will look too kindly on you losing his prey."

Wormtail did not retaliate, he knew that it was useless, and he knew that his master would say the same thing. Punishment for this incident surely would be in his future… there was no denying that. Scanning the forest he saw no sign of the teen. Just as he was about to redirect them toward the forest his face grew pale as he looked up at the death eater.

"The Dark Lord requests our presence," he squeaked out as the two disappeared into a swirl of black smoke.

Once she was sure they were gone, Rachel leapt to her feet and broke into another sprint. Nothing looked familiar and by now she had no clue if she was simply running in circles. She knew though not to stop again, the last close call could have been the end of it. Finally when she felt she could not take another step, the trees parted slightly to reveal an area that was not as heavily populated by foliage. She hadn't heard any movement around her for sometime now, and decided that perhaps it would be safe to stop to regain some of her strength.

Looking about she spotted an old gnarled looking tree, its bare limps twisting and intertwining toward the darkening sky. Some of the branches were low enough that Rachel could easily reach them. Before giving it a second thought she scurried up the tree as skilled as any squirrel. Once she was up high enough for her liking she laid on stomach wrapping her arms tightly around the thick branch. From this height she would be able to spot anyone if they came walking though.

Even though the sun was nearly set and the snow was falling quite heavily she was surprised she was not as cold as she expected. But she knew is she was exposed to the elements too long she would have a whole new set to problems to overcome. She decided to hide out here for as long as her body could fight off the cold in just a sweater, jeans, and fingerless gloves before taking off again, but to where she didn't know.

Never in a million years did she think that it would have been this easy to give the slip to the most powerful evil wizard of all time. The best possible plan for her would probably be trying to follow her trail back to the path and then head to Hogsmeade to see if she could spot someone familiar to help her get back into the school. If that didn't work then she would have to find a way to try to sneak back inside. The first thing she was going to do was find Hermione, hug her, and never ever let her go.

Quite pleased with herself she began to chuckle lightly. She had done it! She had prevented her nightmare from occurring and she would get to live a long and happy life with the person she loved. The elation she felt did not last very long when out of no where she saw a cloud of swirling black smoke begin to from below her. Then she watched in horror as out of it stepped three black hooded masked men, one non-cloaked female, and lastly a tall ghostly white creature with piercing red eyes.

"Oh come on!" Rachel whispered sharply not believing her eyes. Out of everywhere in this whole forest Voldemort had managed to appear just fifteen feet below her.

Her relaxing form instantly went rigid as she dared not even breathe too loudly. _Maybe he won't see me_; she tried to reassure herself as she watched them with wide eyes. At the same time she knew the odds were most defiantly not in her favor.

Leaning forward she strained to make out what they were saying, as they huddled in a circle trying their best to please the Dark Lord. The death eaters all muttered at once so that to Rachel all it sounded like white noise. The entire time she clung to the branch she couldn't take her eyes off him, the wizard that had killed her Beth, right here with in her grasp. Perhaps she could still finish what she had vowed all that time ago. Sure she had no magic but still she could manage to figure out some way to get her own personal revenge. She was so deep in plotting she didn't even notice the large snake winding and slithering her way up the large trunk, and onto the branch.

Suddenly, Voldemort stopped talking as his head slowly looked up, and at the same time turned up to the very tree Rachel was hidden in. His red eyes burned a hole in the darkness as he saw the muggle clinging to the branch, not from his own eyes, but from those of his precious Nagini. Rachel watched as a slight grin pulled at the corner of his mouth.

Out of ever word in the whole human language she was a complete lost for words, except for two_. Oh fuck_ was all she managed to think of as he opened his mouth.

"Now," he hissed, the word passing over his lips like air.

Obeying Nagini struck… her fangs penetrating the leather of the boot and cutting straight through the flesh, hitting the bone, nearly shattering it. Rachel could not stop herself as she cried out in pain and kicked wildly trying to throw the giant serpent off her foot. Nagini did not release her captive but in turn bit down several more times hitting the girl's heel, ankle, foot, and calf.

As Rachel fought to escape, she lost her grip on the branch, and before she could regain it she plummeted through the night air, striking many branches on her way down. The frozen ground did not give as her body slammed into it, knocking the wind immediately from her already freezing lungs. Opening her eyes, she was faced with a terrifying sight as the death eaters had encircled her and were now staring down at her.

Two grabbed her by the shoulders, and roughly pulled her to her feet before she could even get her bearings straight. Putting any weight on her foot was unbearable from the amount of snakebites she had suffered. The nausea from pain began to take a hold of her body, her head spun. She was just about to pass out when Voldemort's voice broke though snapping her back into reality.

"Hello Rachel, we've been expecting you."


	27. Chapter 27: Just Give Me a Sign

**Chapter 27: Just Give Me a Sign**

Finding the original spot that Rachel had taken off into the forest was harder than Hermione expected. The four teens had been scouring the area up the one side of the path back to school for any sign of disturbance for nearly ten minutes. Unfortunately for Rachel she had not change the foliage too much in her initial sprint. As they searched they had to be careful what they said as every few minutes more and more students were making their way back to the school. Hermione's mind raced trying to think of any little detail that could give them the slightest clue of finding a starting point in their search.

The only thing she knew was that they had nearly reached Hogwarts. Still by simply guessing would leave a lot of unnecessary ground to cover. _Why didn't I make a mental note before I took off_, she thought angrily her brown eyes darted the trees, _or somehow marked it…how could I be so foolish?_

"Anything?" Harry cried from further up the path, Ginny at his side.

"Nothing," Ron responded jumping from a bush he had been searching for footprints. "You?"

"Same," Harry sighed, walking back toward Hermione who was simply standing in the middle of the path, hoping something in her surroundings would shock her memory.

"This is all my fault," she said as she looked back at the boys. "I should have somehow marked where we were…"

Harry gently placed his arm around Hermione's still trembling form. Now was not the time for her to lose it again. They all needed to keep calm in order to have the slightest chance of getting Rachel back in one piece. "We're gonna find her, Hermione, I promise..."

His last two words seem to hit something deep inside her, as the last thing Rachel said to her before she took off echoed in her mind. _"No matter what happens, I'll come back to you, I promise_," Rachel's ghost like voice weaved though her mind.

Suppressing a sob Hermione threw off Harry's arm and stomped off down the path a bit, she just needed a moment to think.

_How could she promise me something like that_, she thought angrily, walking away her arms crossed tightly across her chest. After a few dozen paces she stopped and faced the forest once again, praying for a sign. The cold wind blew through the trees, and brought along the falling snow as its passenger. The wind cut straight to her bones and Hermione paused to tighten her scarf, when she spotted something caught on the breeze. There it was… her sign… her first glimmer of hope was waving at her… beckoning her to come so she could begin her mission. Entangled in the brush was a black ribbon; the very one Rachel had placed in her pocket from the jewelry box. Hermione could barely contain her excitement, as she rushed forward to catch the ribbon in her hands before it disappeared like a cruel mirage.

"Here!" she screamed above the howling wind and waving the ribbon madly toward the others, who instantly sprinted to her side. She looked up at them the ribbon still tightly clenched in her gloved hands. "This was in her pocket; she must have lost it when she ran though here! This is where we have to start." "

"Brilliant!"

Retrieving his wand from his coat pocket, Harry pointed it toward the Forbidden Forest. Under his breath he muttered a spell causing a golden light to spring from his wand tip and the closest bush to glow slightly. It wasn't very noticeable to any one passing by unless they were purposely looking for it. Harry hoped that this it would make Dumbledore's joining up with them easier and much quicker. Then with a turn he faced Ginny, knowing that he was going to be putting her through what Hermione was going through at that very moment the second he entered the forest. He went to say something but before he could get a word out she leaned in and kissed him on the mouth, instantly silencing.

"Oi! D'ya mind?" Ron cried watching his only sister kissing his best friend. "Not in front of me, all right? Just save it for later."

Harry and Ginny broke apart both of their cheeks crimson from not only embarrassment but also from the coldness that continued to bit at their exposed skin. "I will go get him…just make sure you get her back and be careful, all of you," Ginny said squeezing his hand before bolted for the castle. She knew that the faster she found the headmaster the better Rachel's chance of survival, and the last thing she wanted was the guilt of not getting there in time.

The trio simultaneously pulled out their wands from their winter jackets before taking that first step into the woods. It was surprising to them how much darker it was in the trees as apposed to the path they had just been standing on. It might as well have been the middle of the night with the amount of light that the branches were allowing.

"Lumos," they whispered as light sprang to life on the end of each one of their wands.

"Spread out," Hermione whispered motioning for Harry to head to the left and Ron to the right. "Any signs of her make sure it's safe then call out."

Normally she did not take the leadership role in these types of situations, which was normally reserved for Harry. In this case though, she wanted to take responsibility if for, God forbid, some reason something went wrong, and they did not make it in time. That way she would have no one to blame but herself. As they searched Hermione was all the while planning her attack in case the wrong hands had already found her girlfriend. If she could help it she would attack alone, she would never risk Harry being seen by Voldemort.

It didn't take very long before Harry came across the empty messenger bag lying abandoned against the roots of a tree about fifty yards from the path. "Oi over here!" he cried as he waved his wand causing the ball of light to turn into a streak. "I found something!"

Hermione's heart raced as he held up the bag that previously held the invisibility cloak. Inspecting it they found that there appear to be no damage done to it, which means it wasn't removed by force, it was simply just abandoned.

_Just like before,_ Hermione thought as the red backpack front-page article flickered in her mind. With in another few moments Ron spotted a rock wearing a tosselcap a few hundred feet in front of them.

"I don't think she meant to but… she left us a trail," Ron thought aloud as Hermione flew over and scooped up the hat. The moisture from Rachel's sweat had begun to harden from sitting in the freezing air. This was a bad sign in Hermione's opinion; if it had been sitting there long enough to be effected by the cold, then surely it had been awhile since she had been there.

"Okay let's just keep moving, I think we should keep heading this direction," Hermione instructed setting the hat back down, the last thing she wanted to do was disturb the trail that would lead Dumbledore to them.

Their steps hastened over the land as they noticed another article of clothing waving at them from its spot tightly wrapped around the tree. Hermione started to make a list in her head of all the articles of clothing they were finding along their way. Worry began to fill her as she felt the temperature fall with each tick of the clock, with no hat or scarf she knew hypothermia might start in before they found her.

"She has to be absolutely freezing," she whispered rubbing her cheek against the soft but very cold fabric of the forgotten scarf. Rachel's perfume clung faintly to the threads and caused Hermione's heart to ache when she caught a whiff.

"Hey, at least she has her coat on, that will help," Ron whispered hoping this would help comfort her.

"Um Ron," Harry mumbled and motioned his head.

"Oh," he muttered upon finding the last bit of evidence she left of her ever being in the area.

Straining their eyes through the blackness, it was clear that this is where Rachel's trail ended. The forest surrounded them in stillness; no creature would dare to venture out with death eaters wandering about. Tearing the coat from the tangle of thorns Hermione planned their next strategy, for now they were truly running on their own. Exhaling deeply, she closed her eyes, and tried to fight off the horrors that were probably taking place as they stood there.

"Right," she began draping the coat over her arm; she knew that Rachel would be in desperate need for its warmth. Hermione hoped it wouldn't come to this, but desperate time caused for desperate measures. "Time to split up."


	28. Chapter 28: I'll Tell You Everything

**Chapter 28: I'll Tell You Everything**

"Where ever have you been, Rachel? We've been looking everywhere for you," Voldemort asked, a menacing smile stretching across his face.

The causal use of her name crossing over his lips left a sour feeling in Rachel's stomach. He spoke to her almost as if they had once been friends that haven't seen each other for years. It was insane that this bothered her more than frightened her in the fact he knew her name. Glancing up into the white snake like face of Lord Voldemort and into the smile of pleasure, she tried to remain calm. He was obviously very pleased with his capture of the illusive muggle.

Seeing this grin ignited the small flame of hatred that had been dully burning in her heart over the past two months. At that moment she knew if she was going to pull everything off she must not show any fear. One thing that helped her concentrate was knowing that Hermione was not here and in harm's way.

"And who the hell might you be?" she snapped, keeping her voice as steady as possible at the moment.

Everyone present, except Voldemort who simply continued to smile, burst into hysterical laughter, as if Rachel had just told the funniest joke on earth. Their laughter cut straight her bones, especially the woman's maniacal cackle, leaving her feeling even colder. Rachel began fake laugh along with the others, her heart throbbing wildly in her ears. "What's so funny?" she asked as she continued to fake chortle.

"You know damn well know who he is," the death eater to her left snickered. "You remember us all don't ya? A cold night about two months back, does that help jog your memory?"

Rachel's mouth went dry as she tried to maintain her brave façade; she had to keep her mind on the present. Screwing up her face she pretended to be deep in thought. "Nope, doesn't ring a bell. Trust me I'd remember someone as ugly as you all, especially snake face over there."

The laughter ended abruptly at the insult thrown at their leader. In the time it took her to blink the woman had flow from next to her master to a mere inch from Rachel's face. "Let me teach her some respect, my lord," she begged tracing her wand along the girl's cheek.

Rachel's eyes widened in fear the instant they locked with the woman's dark ice-cold eyes. It was too late to undo her mistake as the visions began almost immediately. A dark childhood the pureblood belief being drilled into her impressionable young mind, adolescent saw her beginning the crazed evil ideals that she still believed to this day, pledging herself to the dark lord with her husband, years locked away in a cell, and finally countless flashes of green and red lights each containing a different face. The last flash of green light shown so brightly Rachel swore she could feel it on her face and was accompanied by the taunting calls to Harry about killing his beloved godfather.

"Bellatrix Lestrange," Rachel blurted out as she finally managed to close her eyes and break the connection.

The evil smile that had previously occupied Bellatrix's face vanished in a flash. Her eyes narrowed as her wand went from Rachel's cheek to directly under her chin. "What did you say?" she asked jabbing the wood into her skin.

"N-nothing," she stammered as she could swear she felt the wand tip growing hot.

"How do you know my name?" Bellatrix demanded.

"Lucky guess?" Rachel suggested sheepishly, averting her eyes from the woman.

Smiling smugly the witch took a few steps backward. "What else do you know about me?"

Once again it was too late to correct her mistake, so Rachel shook her head swiftly and tried desperately to lie her way out of it. "Nothing…nothing at all. I swear…"

Raising her wand till it was level with Rachel's chest Bellatrix regained her smile. "Release her," she commanded the death eaters, whose grasp instantly slacked. "I'll show you what I do to people who lie to me," Bellatrixed hissed as Rachel dropped to her knee and stuffed her hand into her boot. "Crus. . ."

Upon straightening up she flashed a silver handle knife, she had stolen from Wiseacre's Wizarding Equipment, at Bellatrix, which caused her to stop mid curse. Laughter once again rang out through the trees at the sight of the armed teenager. "Whatcha gonna do, cut me?" she spat, lowering her wand.

Gritting her teeth and tightening her almost frozen fingers around the handle Rachel faced the dark wizards. She had reached it… the point of no return. She was now either going to succeed or die in the process. "If I have to, to get to Voldemort, then I will," Rachel cried hearing the death eater that had released her rushing to seize her once again.

Whirling around, while balancing on one leg, Rachel slashed the air at one of the men. While her back was turned the other one grabbed her around the middle catching her arms in a bear hug. Using his body for support she rose off both feet and kicked back as hard as possible connecting with his shin. Crying out he began to fall back into the thin dusting of snow, taking Rachel with him.

The second that they hit the ground she rammed both her elbows into his ribs and stomach, causing him to release her. Springing to her feet, the best she could, Rachel turned her attention back toward Voldemort. He stood only two yards from her, totally alone. She could taste the victory as she raced forward forgetting the blazing pain in her leg.

After only making it a step or two she felt a blinding pain burst through her body. She hadn't heard it but she felt the cruciatous curse Bellatrix had administered tear through her. Screaming in pain Rachel dropped to the ground and began to roll, hoping that perhaps her movement would help ease the hurt. The knife flew from her hand in the course of her turning and landed a few feet away from her.

As fast as it had happened the curse faded away, leaving Rachel panting on the ground. Staring up into the dark sky she watched the snow falling from the invisible clouds. _This is it_, she thought feeling her eye begin to sting with the tears of fear, _I'm going to die_.

"Now where were we?" Bellatrix questioned as she stood over her victim. "What else do you know about me?"

Tightening her lips Rachel defiantly shook her head. Bellatrix once again pointed the wand and agony engulfed the girl. She tried her best to stifle her cries of pain, but the longer the curse lasted the move intense the pain got, until she finally cried out. Once she did the pain vanished. The evil witch smiled down at her victim watching all the color drain from Rachel's flushed cheeks.

Once again Bellatrix questioned the muggle who still remained silent. After four more cruciatous curses, Rachel couldn't stand the pain anymore. "Stop! PLEASE STOP!" she begged clawing at her own face in an attempt to remove the burning flesh. "I'll tell you! I'LL TELL YOU EVERYTHING!"

Letting out a giggle Bellatrix's latest spell subsided. Completely exhausted Rachel pulled herself to her hands and knees. "I'm . . . a . . . soul piercer," she wheezed as air tried to return to her smoldering lungs. "I saw your entire… life… when I looked into your… eyes."

For the first time in several minutes, she heard the voice of the Dark Lord say, "bring her to me."

The two men hoisted the teenager to her feet by her arms, and presented her to their leader. Head still spinning quite violently, Rachel forced herself to look at the ground to avoid eye contact. She knew that it would be near impossible for her to keep control of her emotions with the state she was in.

She sensed Voldemort gliding toward her over the snow until finally she felt his breath on her skin. "A soul piercer is very unique and rare creature. How do I know you aren't simply saying this to keep yourself alive?" he asked placing a finger under her chin, and forcing her to look away from the ground.

Raising her head slightly she managed to stay out of his eye range. "What do I have left to lose? You took everything from me that night. Why would I lie to save myself now?"

"Are you sure that you have nothing worth living for?" he questioned a smile once again pulling at the corners of his mouth. "Absolutely nothing at all?"

"Positive," Rachel lied and even though it killed her to do so she knew that her lie would keep everyone else safe.

At least that's what she thought until she saw him reach forward and grasp the necklace she wore. With a swift tug she felt the chain break apart, and before she could react he was dangling the brightly glowing pendent in front of her. "Then who gave you this?"

Rachel's mouth went dry, as her mind began a string of every swear word known to man. "I-I found it," she stammered her eyes darting back and forth between You-Know-Who and the necklace, "on the ground… at Hogwarts…. thought it was cool looking, so I took it."

"Then you won't care if I dispose of it," Voldemort sneered and tossed it toward Bellatrix. "The light was distracting me away from your responses."

The necklace flew through the air leaving a blue streak of light in its wake. Catching it easily, Bellatrix smiled at the token from her lord, and a trophy from Rachel. Her insides began to squirm watching the evil woman first repair the chain then slip the necklace around her own neck. The sight of her one last bit of Hermione now dangling around one of Voldemort's most loyal follower's neck caused Rachel's stomach to roll with nausea.

It hadn't hung on her for more than few seconds before Bellatrix's face contorted in pain. She began to claw at her neck desperately trying to remove the chain. Rachel didn't know it but the necklace, upon recognizing it no longer lay on the neck of its proper owner, delivered a spell to punish whoever had stolen it. A sickening sound of sizzling flesh could be heard amidst her cries of pain and confusion. After much effort she was able to peel the chain from her flesh, but not in time to avoid the burn that encircled her neck.

Rachel could not help but laugh at the burn that would surely leave a permanent scar. Not appreciating the laughter at her expense, the witch turned and hurled the necklace into the surface of a nearby tree. Watching in horror the muggle saw the pendent separate from the chain and land in the snow, its internal light going out in an instant. Her Christmas present now lay in the snow dark and cold as any other stone that could be found on the ground.

Upon witnessing her beloved gift destroyed in front of her caused something inside her to snap. Clenching her teeth Rachel felt her nostrils flare in anger. "You fucking bitch!" she cried fighting against the death eaters' hold. "That was the only thing I had left!"

"Oh I think you might have hit a nerve," the man on her left jeered digging his fingers into Rachel's shoulder. "What's the matter little muggle? Upset she broke your pwetty wittle necklace?"

Snapping her shoulders forward Rachel tried her best to head in Bellatrix's direction to tackle her for breaking what had been rightfully hers. "I'll get you for this!" she snarled her lips curling around her teeth like a rabid dog. "I'll make you pay…for everything!"

Taking a step forward on her injured leg caused Rachel to drop to the ground. The Death Eater from behind kicked her in the back causing her head to snap backwards. With a groan she slammed into the ground smacking her chin against the frozen ground, temporarily knocking her unconscious. Once she regained herself she felt a pressure of someone placing his or her foot on her back pinning her to the ground. She struggled to once again to get to her feet, which caused laugher to once again erupt. Now they were just toying with her before they killed her, it was their way of getting even with her for making them wait so long to catch her.

"Silence!" Voldemort cried his voice echoing through the night air. An uneasy silence descended on the woods as the dark lord pulled his wand from his robes. "I believe we have a guest."

One of the death eaters rammed his wand into the back of Rachel's head slamming her face into the ground. "If you wish her to remain alive, you will show yourself," he called into the forest.

Fighting against the wand Rachel managed to wiggled her face away from the ground and become horizontal in the snow allowing her eyes to scan the forest for any sign of life. At first the only noise was the whistling wind through the bare branches. "I will not tell you again!" he called digging his heel into her, causing her to wince. "Avada . . ."

"NO!"

The voice echoed loudly across the hills causing him to stop his spell. Rachel felt her blood run cold in her veins as she continued to frantically scan the woods. _It can't be_, she prayed, _please don't let it be_.

With her head still pressed to the land she managed to look to her right and to her horror she saw someone emerging from the undergrowth, one arm outstretched toward them. At first Rachel thought that perhaps it was some other unfortunate soul that happened to get lost just like she had months ago. Her insides became a tight knot as she caught a glimpse of the wand in the figure's hand.

"Let her go," Hermione commanded as she stepped forward into the clearing.


	29. Chapter 29: A Deal with the Dark Lord

**Chapter 29: A Deal with the Dark Lord**

Rachel could see that Hermione was visibly shaking, but whether it was from fear or the cold she did not know. She knew that Hermione had faced death eaters and Voldemort alongside Harry and Ron before, but she didn't know if that would mean they would recognize her as an accomplice of Harry's.

"Well, well who do we have here?" Voldemort asked no one in particular.

"I said let her go," Hermione repeated her wand pointing at the death eater still atop her girlfriend. "I will kill you where you stand… I swear it!"

Rachel could feel Voldermort silently laughing, as he continued to dig his foot into her spine. _Why didn't she listen to me_, she thought angrily watching all the others turning their wands at the newcomer. Taking another step forward Hermione had a look of both rage and fear across her face. Her brown eyes remained transfixed on her girlfriend pinned to the ground, one spell away from death.

At that moment Hermione wished that she hadn't split up from the boys, they might be a bit more evenly matched. But she knew it was for the best to keep Harry as far away from Voldemort as possible. It had almost turned into a full fledge argument between the three at the very suggestion of splitting up.

"No way!" Harry and Ron shouted at once the moment the phrase left her mouth.

"There is no other way around it," she stated holding Rachel's forgotten coat against her chest. "With the trail gone cold we need to cover more ground. I'll go this way and you two go that way. If you don't find anything in ten minutes we will meet back here."

"I am not letting you go off on your own," Harry snapped while Ron nodded fervently beside him. "You're really upset and you might do something stupid if she's in trouble."

Hermione eyes narrowed at the stubbornness of the boys as she scoffed, "Thanks for the loads of confidence in me boys!"

It took a few more minutes of arguing before she could convince them to actually go their separate ways. Hermione had just been getting ready to turn around when she heard screaming in the distance. Dropping the coat she raced through the brush managing to find the clearing, just as Rachel screamed, "I'll tell you! I'LL TELL YOU EVERYTHING!"

It was obvious what had been had been occurring prior to her arrival. It was heartbreaking to watch Rachel struggle to her knees in the snow, as Bellatrix stood over her. The seventeen year old was pale as the snow, and it was obvious she had been endured a great deal of torture. It took every ounce of strength not to go rushing into the clearing, like she wanted to do. This wasn't that moment to prove Harry correct. She had tried to be as silent as possible but somehow Voldemort had sensed her, and even though she didn't have a solid plan, she knew it was time to act.

"I'm warning you," Hermione said her voice adopting a dark edge to it, "Let…her…go!"

What started as a light laugh turned into a full fledge cackle as Bellatrix suddenly recognized the newcomer. "My lord, I believe that is the mudblood that is friends with Potter," she hissed an evil sparkle in her eyes. "I am almost certain of it!"

Trying her best to keep her stone expression Hermione didn't flinch as she was called out in front of everyone, even being called a mudblood didn't even affect her. Upon hearing the term she knew what was going too happened before she could stop it. The flash of anger appeared in Rachel's eyes at her girlfriend called that filthy term blurted out her defense, "Don't you dare call her that!"

With a sigh Hermione closed her eyes as she heard the echo of Rachel's angry words reverberate off the hills. Kicking herself silently, Rachel knew that she should have kept her mouth shut.

"Oh," Bellatrixed cooed a sparkle appearing in her dark eyes, as she looked first at Hermione then at Rachel, "My Lord, I think perhaps we might have found the giver of the necklace."

_Shit_, she cursed seeing her first true glimpse of fear appear on Hermione's face_, me and my stupid fucking mouth._

"Well that makes a world of difference," Voldemort sneered, his voice dripping with obvious delight. "But how to prove it?"

Rachel's breathing became rapid as he stood over her, plotting his next move. Knowing that what ever he planned would surely involve pain, she shut her eyes and waited for it all to be over with. "I think a cruciatous curse will tell us what we need to know," he thought out loud. Then too her horror Rachel felt the death eater remove the wand from her head and turned it toward Hermione.

"NO!" Rachel cried, finding the strength to flip over, throwing the death eater and his master off balance. Crying out his curse was sent skyward instead of at his intended target. Scrambling to her feet, Rachel raced, as fast as she could with her injured leg, in Hermione's direction. Immediately, she had to drop back to her knees and frantically crawled toward her protector. Sending her own spell at one of the death eaters, Hermione hoped to reach Rachel before anyone else could, but regrettably neither was fast enough to get to the other.

The death eater called Nott, beat Hermione and delivered a swift kick to Rachel face, sending her flying backwards. The sound of her body slamming into the ground was almost sickening as she landed on her side. The blood flowed almost instantaneously from her mouth from the force of the kick. Before Rachel could get to her feet to her feet again, Voldemort was upon her pinning her to the ground with his knee. He roughly wrapped his forearm arm around her neck and pulling her head backwards jabbed his wand against her jugular. Clearly he was furious about being thrown to the ground by a fifthly muggle. Turning toward Hermione, his red eyes blazed in her direction, caused her to grind to a halt.

"Throw down your wand," he commanded tightening his grip on Rachel's throat, causing her to choke and wheeze as her breathing was constricted.

"Don't do… it!" Rachel retched which caused her to receive another wand to her head. Screwing up her eyes up she saw one of the death eaters had added his own wand on the back of her head. Removing his knee from Rachel's back, the Dark Lord allowed the one death eater to take charge of the muggle. "Do not let her escape, Avery or it will be the last thing you ever do."

"Come, come let's not be rude little girl," Avery sniggered and proceeded to grab a handful of her hair to force her upward to her feet. "Up we go!"

Hermione watched in horror as Rachel's face already spattered with blood, from her mouth, contort in pain as she was pulled to her feet by a tuff of hair. Raising his wand he stabbed it against Rachel's temple. "Shall we listen to the Dark Lord now?" he asked Hermione who almost immediately threw her wand to the ground. Before the wood even hit the snow Nott had seized the witch around the neck and took her as his prisoner.

"No," Rachel whispered watching her begin to struggle but the moment they made any suggestion about harming the muggle she stopped.

The air was thick with fear as Voldemort advanced on the teenage witch. Encircling her like a vulture, he began asking her various questions about Harry and his current location, completely forgetting about the soul piercer. Remaining silent she refused to give him any information. Both could tell that his patience was running thin with her, and turning toward Rachel he asked Hermione one more question. "Where is Potter?" he demanded angrily. "Tell me and she will go free!"

"She'd never make a deal like that!" Rachel snapped. "I'm the one you have been looking for, for the past two months, remember? So just leave her the fuck alone."

Stepping back from Hermione he cast an evil glare across the clearing at Rachel. "I don't believe I was addressing you," he sneered, and without another word flicked his wand in her direction caused a gash to open across her right cheek.

Crying out in pain as she felt her flesh split apart on her face, Rachel tried her best to raise her hand to her face. Avery, Nott, and Bellatrix broke into evil laughter at her struggle and Hermione's pleas. "Just let her go," she whispered on the brink of tears. "Please, please let her go."

"What was that dearie?" the death eater taunted pressing the stick deeper into the side of Rachel's head. "Didn't quite catch that."

Turning back toward Hermione once again, You-Know- Who smiled as he saw the tears starting to freeze on her face. Perhaps he had finally figured out a way to get answers to the questions he was asking. "Once again," he began his wand still pointing at Rachel, "Harry Potter's location."

When Hermione wasn't fast enough with a response another slash opened across Rachel's shoulder. Everything was fading in and out of focus as the blood slowly flowed from her wounds. She knew that they both would die if Voldemort didn't get answers soon, and she refused to let her nightmare play out in front of her. Suddenly, the light bulb clicked on in her mind as she thought of the most truly crazy and dangerous plan ever imagined. It would just take a great deal of acting on her part, and once again leaving the Gryffindor out of the loop, but if it meant Hermione would at least be spared she had to try.

_Here goes nothing_, she thought as another deep cut appeared on her thigh_; hope drama club will pay off. _

"Stop it… please," she whimpered and somehow managed to muster up some tears. "I can't take it anymore." With that she rolled her eyes back into her head and letting her knees buckle slumped against Avery. Hermione almost broke into hysterics as Rachel dropped to the ground.

Slowing her breathing and keeping her eyes closed, Rachel began to speak. "I'll prove I'm a soul piercer. Just… just stop hurting me," she began knowing that her offer was going to be the ultimate betrayal in Hermione's eye. "And I will help you get Harry, if you let her go."

The emotion crossed Hermione's face in a burst as Rachel's words registered, causing Rachel to instantly feel an inch tall.

"Rachel, don't!" she cried and frantically tried to break loose. "You can't do that to him! How could you betray him like this?! He's your friend…"

"Shut up!" she snapped looking up at the stunned witch. "I told you_ not_ to come after me! I wouldn't be making this offer if you had just fucking listened to me! I would have just tried to kill him and probably end up dead."

Visibly hurt, Hermione began to tear up at being labeled the cause of the ransom. "What was I suppose to do, leave you out here alone? Let you walk straight into death?" she demanded, tears flowing down her cheeks. "Rachel, please, don't do this!"

Ignoring her question, Rachel looked back toward the Dark Lord. "Do we have a deal?" she asked knowing that every word she was saying was a knife in her heart. "One soul piercer and Harry Potter for the freedom of one average witch?"

"The Dark Lord does not make deals with muggles!" Bellatrix exclaimed and pointed a wand toward her.

Gritting her teeth Rachel grimaced waiting for more pain, at this rate she was hoping that perhaps she would be killed by accident. The only thing that kept her from making a suicidal comment was the mission of keeping Hermione alive.

"But…" he cut in blocking the wand from its prey, "in this case I will perhaps make an acceptation." Voldemort answered and placing a hand on Bellatrix's shoulder made her lower her weapon. "Bring her here."

Avery, not so gently, dragged the still limping Rachel across to his master. Leg on fire, she tried her best to focus on nothing but the task at hand. Standing before the dark wizard Rachel was more terrified than she had ever been in her entire life. The frantic cries by Hermione faded away as she tried to center herself. Inhaling deeply she closed her eyes and lowered her head.

_Please_, she prayed holding back tears, _please let this work, do not let me lose her now_.

In a rare moment for him, Voldemort stood looking at her with curiosity. All his life he had heard of soul piercers and always wanted to have one for himself. He knew that he could use them to help pick out future loyal followers. This could possibly be his moment to obtain a new pet and also eliminate his enemy.

With eyes still closed she began to instruct Voldemort what to do. "Ask me a question about yourself that only you know," she instructed, still trying to shut out Hermione. "If I don't tell you the correct answer then you can kill us both."

"Gladly," he hissed casting a sideway glance at one of Harry's best friends; he knew her death would cause great grief for the young wizard.

"Now, I need you to let me go," she added, which caused an immediate uproar from Avery. "I can barely walk, how the hell am I going to escape?"

After a stern look from his master, Avery released his grip and joined Nott in holding Hermione. "Just so you know," he cried adding his wand to Hermione's throat. "Try anything funny and she will die."

The thought sent a shiver throughout Rachel's body, and caused her to momentarily lose her concentration. _Focus_, her mind snapped, _you can do this. You can keep her alive!_

"Okay," she breathed, "what do you want me to tell you?"

The Dark Lord pondered for a moment before he spoke, it would be truly hard for her to tell him something that wasn't in anything public. Finally, his eyes lit up as he thought of what he thought was a very clever question. "Tell me what my mother said on her deathbed?"

Nodding solemnly, Rachel concentrated on retaining the questions in the back of her mind. "Now keep your eyes locked onto mine," she said and raising her head Rachel opened her eyes and looked straight into the hellfire of Voldemort's snakelike eyes.


	30. Chapter 30: Broken Soul

**Chapter 30: Broken Soul**

The blood curdling screams filled her ears instantly as the connection was made. It took every ounce of strength to keep the link because what she saw disturbed her to the core. Every moment appeared in a jumble mess; she had never seen this happen before, it was if his soul was fractured. One event would lap over another one making it near impossible to keep each event straight. Rachel felt her eyes begin to sear in pain as the bond took a tighter hold.

Everything continued to play out of order in the timeline of his life. Burst of green and red, a diary, an orphanage, his birth, Hogwarts, screams "no not Harry please not Harry", death eaters, a cave, a toddler with black hair, a meeting with a professor Rachel did not know, a giant green snake, a sink in a bathroom, "kill the spare", a meeting with Professor Dumbledore denying his employment, and a fight with an obviously younger Harry over some sort of stone downloaded straight into her mind. The only soundtrack she could make out was the constant screams and pleas of all his victims. As hard as she tried to fight it her vision began to tunnel, as she stared into his soulless eyes.

Hermione found it incredibly hard for her to stand there and watch as Rachel's head began to twitch from side to side. It was apparent that she was in trouble and was trying her best to close her eyes. Every time she took a retreating step back, the dark wizard would advance, making sure that they remained bonded. His smile was beginning to enrage Hermione as she watched him enjoy in watching her struggle. Rachel winced, the bond was too strong, and it needed to be broken immediately before it was too late.

"Rachel," Hermione called hoping hearing her voice would help keep her in control. "Rachel, you need to break the connection! Don't let him get in your head!"

_Shit_, she thought feeling herself slip away just like in the school with Ron. Heat began to seep in through her eyes and engulfed her head, as if being doused in scalding hot water. Hermione's voice began to distort and within moments turned into white noise. She was losing control and not matter how hard she tried to focus on remaining in the present she began to fall into the abyss of her mind. An animalistic groan almost growl ripped from the soul piercer as she finally managed to snap her head to one side, and slammed her eyes shut.

She wanted to tell Hermione that she as alright but all her mouth would open and close with no words escaping. Shaking her head from side to side she tried desperately to dislodge the last bit of Voldemort from her mind. It also appeared that her legs had a mind of her own. Each step was jolted and seemed disconnected from what her mind was telling her.

"Are you okay?" Hermione called watching her take a few wobbly steps away from the Dark Lord, eyes still closed. "Answer me!"

Suddenly, she stopped her retreat as her whole body went rigid as stone. Her mouth began to twitch and her limbs tremble as if she was going into a violent seizure. Screams escaped Hermione as Rachel started to froth at the mouth and she slammed onto her back on the frozen ground. Her body continued to quake on the ground throwing the snow into the air around her. After a few moments of thrashing she eventually came to rest on her back… not moving.

Hermione's heart began to race as she saw her girlfriend lying motionless on the ground. The trembling that had just plagued Rachel seemed to be contagious as the fear of watching her girlfriend die right before her eyes caused it to begin in her. Tears burned her brown eyes as she tried to break lose and rush to her side. Avery and Nott's laughter cut straight to her core as they continued to hold onto the witch.

"Let me go!" she cried through gritted teeth, pulling with all her strength against the death eaters. "Baby, wake up!"

"What's the matter little, mudblood?" Bellatrix snickered as she stalked over to where Rachel laid. Staring down at her, the witch prodded her rather hard in the ribs with the toe of her boot.

A low rattled breath exited the soul piercer's lungs at the moment of contact; it appeared as if she was coming back to consciousness. "Tom Marvolo Riddle," she wheezed from her current location, eyes still tightly shut. "Born New Year's Eve, 1926 in an orphanage in London. Mother was a pureblood named Merope Gaunt, a direct descendant of Salazar Slytherin. Mother died shortly after birth, but before she died, she named you after your muggle father, Tom Riddle Sr., and Marvolo Gaunt, her father."

An eerie silence fell over the clearing, the words, sounding more like a death rattle then a sentence, still clinging to the night air. Remaining on her back Rachel continued to answer the questions that had been asked before her trance. "On her death bed, your mother hoped that you would not resemble her and the Gaunt side of the family. She prayed that you looked more like your muggle father, which luckily for you, you do," she spat her last words into the air.

The others all turned to Voldemort for some sort of reaction to her words. A tremble of anger was coursing through his body upon hearing her rather smart remark. In a flash all four wands were pointed in Rachel's direction. A deep menical laugh, Hermione had never heard before, ripped from young woman as she rolled back and forth on the ground gripping her sides.

"Really?" she cackled hysterically, "obviously, I just confirmed I am one of the rarest creatures in the magical world…the one that you have desired the most since you read about them as a teenager. And yet you're still going to kill me? Honestly, I was thinking a little bit higher of you, Voldy."

Before any curses could be administered Rachel leapt to her feet in one fluid movement, no longer feeling the pain of any of her injuries. Once she was standing the muggle turned toward Voldemort, eyes adverted toward the snowy ground, and to Hermione's fear she saw Rachel take a knee in front of the Dark Lord. "My Lord," she breathed a darker edge to her voice, dropping her head in homage. "I am your willing servent."

It was You-Know-Who's turn to show his amusement as the light as air laugh brushed over his lips. The death eaters all joined in nervous laughter as their wands were lowered away from the girl, who looked up at their master with pitch black eyes.


	31. Chapter 31: A New Pledge to His Army

**Chapter 31: A New Pledge to His Army**

The air rushed from Hermione's frozen lungs, as if sucker punched, the moment she saw the flash of pure evil in Rachel's eyes. Narrowing her eyes Rachel briefly looked past the Dark Lord to stare at the witch, delivering a glare that truly frightened her. Her eyes were not the only thing that seemed to change. All the color that has previously been on Rachel's cold cheeks was now gone and dark purple circles clung under her eyes. It was almost as if she was now as pale as Voldemort himself.

_ No_, she thought as she watched him nod and place a pale hand on Rachel's shoulder, _he's in control._  
Rising to her feet Rachel looked at him no longer with fear but admiration. Her normal brain function was gone and in its place were the rooted remains of what she had seen in his soul. The power, the hatred, the bloodlust now all clung to her cerebral cortex virtually erasing all signs of the frightened teenager that had previously been standing before him. This new sensation surged through Rachel's veins making her feel more powerful and stronger than she had ever felt before. Gripping her by the shoulders Voldemort almost playfully spun her to face the other death eaters. Giving her a hard shove she soon found herself in Bellatrix's waiting arms.  
"Well, now what's gotten in to you?" she asked roughly grabbing Rachel's chin and forcing her to look up at her to inspect her freshly turned eyes. "What kind of little freak are you?"  
"You should be one to talk," Rachel sneered batting away the old witch's hand. "I've just realized what I've been missing by only associating with her kind," she said, giving her head a quick jerk in Hermione's direction. "I've been limiting my true potential."  
"And what would that be, might I ask?" Bellatrix questioned not at all hiding the mocking smile plastered on her face.  
Puffing out her chest and squaring her shoulders, Rachel spoke. "To be a death eater like yourselves."  
Once again laughter filled the night air and rose to the dark heavens. Various jeers and insults were thrown her way by everyone present, all except Voldemort who simply was enjoying what he helped create. Anger began to boil in Rachel's blood at their taunting. How dare they treat her like this? If they only knew what she was capable of that would surely end their laughter. "I'll prove it to you that I would be useful as a death eater!" she snapped her lips curling around her teeth like a rabid dog.  
"I believe we have a new pledge to our ranks," Bellatrix joked causing another instant uproar of laughter. "What do you think? Should we let her join?"  
"I think a little test is in order, just to prove that this isn't all some sort of magic from _this_ one," Nott suggested tightening his grip on Hermione's biceps causing her to wince. "An initiation perhaps?"  
A devilish smile pulled at the corners of Rachel's mouth, she was almost salivating at the impeding challenge. "Of course, I wouldn't have it any other way," she responded and turned to face Voldemort once again. "My lord, I await your orders."  
Once again a smile appeared as he raised a hand toward the empty space in the clearing. Without uttering a word, Hermione watched as the knife that Rachel had dropped rose from the ground and flew across the air toward its owner. Eyes still transfixed on the Dark Lord, she simply extended her arm and plucked the flying blade from space. "Show us how dirty her blood really is," he commanded his red eyes burning into Hermione's.

Looking down at the cold blade now in her hand, Rachel couldn't help but lick the blood that clung to her lips.  
Snapping her eyes up, she made contact with her girlfriend, though this time she did not see the memories that they had shared. Before her was a person that she had absolutely no emotional connection to whatsoever. All she saw before her was her victim, her ticket into the respected order of dark magic. "With pleasure," Rachel growled and strode over to Hermione with no apparent limp.  
Soon the pair was the closest they had been in hours as Rachel peered into Hermione's frightened eyes. Inhaling deeply, she sighed contently as she leaned in toward her ear. "I can smell your fear," she whispered and snapped her jaw at Hermione's face. "Release her," she commanded to Nott and Avery, who after a confirmation nod from their master obliged and dropped their hold.  
As the adrenaline coursed through out her, every muscle in Hermione's body was screaming at her to run. The only thing that kept her planted in place was her heart, deep down she knew that this wasn't really Rachel. This hybrid standing before her was the result of Voldemort's parasites infection in her brain.

_She's still in there_; she thought as Rachel flashed the knife at her, _I have to get her back._  
"Upon being taken over it is a struggle for the soul piercer to regain control of himself or herself and often takes a strong shock, such as a blow to them physically or emotionally, to snap them back to their reality," Hermione recited under her breath, having memorized the chapter on the soul piercer in the event that Rachel ever needed help.

_This is going to be hard considering who's taken control_, she thought beginning to side step causing Rachel to start to encircle her.  
It only took one bounding step for the muggle to be in Hermione's face. Raising the knife she gently began to trace down the Gryffindor's face… playing with her food before she ate it. It took every ounce of strength not to begin trembling. If she was going to get her back, Hermione knew she had to keep calm and her head clear. Raising her eyes brows Rachel let the knife dance along Hermione's throbbing jugular vein. "Why aren't we running away?" she hissed her hot breath briefly warming her cheeks.  
"Because I know you won't hurt me," Hermione said confidently, her eyes fixed on the black tar pits that now replaced the blue ocean eyes she loved and would have given anything at that moment to see again.  
"Oh really now?" Rachel said sarcastically and flicked the blade opening the skin across Hermione's cheek bone causing her to cry out and grab her injury. "Still think I won't hurt you?"  
"Rachel," she began trying to keep her voice as calm as possible. "Baby, I know you are still in there." Without thinking she removed the hand that cover her cut and reached out, placing her hand on her girlfriend's cheek. Hissing as if burned, Rachel unexpectedly kicked Hermione squarely in the chest knocking her to the ground.  
"Keep your filthy hands off me, fucking _mudblood_!" she screamed clawing frantically at her face to remove the minute trace of the non-pure blood before spitting on her.  
The words rang out clear and icy as they hit Hermione. These words had never had that strong of an effect on her, but then again she had never heard Rachel utter that phrase before. It was hard to hide the tears that burned her eyes from hurt as Hermione continued her plea. "I know you can fight this and come back to me," she sniffled, Rachel's words stinging worse than the gash or bruised ribs she had endured.  
A barking laugh boomed from the muggle at the very thought of changing back. "And I why would I want to do that?" she spat, closing her gloved hand around the blade. "Now that I have felt what true power feels like, I would rather die than go back to that pathetic creature."  
"Be careful what you ask for," a voice came from behind the girls.  
Both girls turned to see two figured emerge from the shadows, wands outstretched pointed at Rachel. "Harry Potter," she cooed causing his flesh to crawl, "and why Ronald Weasley, never in a million years did I expect you to come to the rescue."  
Hermione looked up from the ground at the two boys who had finally found them. They had been following the commotion for the past half hour and had just arrived to see Rachel draw blood. Their eyes were narrowed and locked on Rachel standing above their longtime friend, knife in hand. "Leave her to me!" she shouted at them, knowing that look they shared, the look of revenge.  
"Hermione… she's gone," Harry said shifting his gaze between Rachel and Voldemort, who was advancing on the trio. "I'm not going to let you kill yourself trying to be her hero."  
"But I know I can bring her back!" Hermione pleaded looking up at the American. "Just give me a chance; I know what I'm doing."  
Ron took another advancing step as the death eaters inched their way closer, his blue eyes burrowing deep into Rachel's. "Harry's right," he added shifting closer to Hermione on the ground. "We are taking you back with us, Hermione. Dumbledore should be on his way and we'll let him deal with her and the others. "  
"But I know how to. . ."  
"Oh Dumbledore's coming… I'm shaking," Rachel howled, which actually caused the other's to join in her laughter. "The mudblood is mine, so don't even think about taking her from me. But by all means you can go ahead and try; I'll gladly spill your blood as well."  
Voldemort's voice broke through the frigid air as he stepped up beside Rachel. "No one is to touch Harry Potter except myself," he commanded and sent a ball of energy hurtling toward the teen.  
Diving out of the path of the spell, Harry rolled in the snow, scooped something up, and jumped back onto his feet. At first he looked like he had constructed a snowball to use against the dark lord. Upon closer inspection Hermione realized what he had done. Now, in his hands not only did he hold his own wand, but now held a second one as well. "Lumos," he whispered as both wand ends ignited in light, "Hermione!" he cried and hurled the wand at the witch.  
It was hard to keep track of the dark wood as it cart wheeled through the night air, but the illuminated end helped everyone watch its path. Leaping to her feet Hermione readied herself to catch her weapon. Unfortunately, she wasn't the only one whose eyes were on it, as Rachel raced toward the spinning light. It all felt like it happened in slow motion as Rachel dove through the air and snatched the wand away from its rightful owner. Landing heavily on her feet, she began to laugh, a deep evil laugh that did not fit her female form.

"Well, well looky what I go here," she mocked and tauntingly waved the wand in the air, creating a streak of light. "Think it will work for me?"  
Turning she pointed the wand directly at her closest target, Ron, who instinctively drew back. "Avada Kadrva," she hissed as the group held their collective breath.

Nothing happened…the wand appeared to be as harmful as any regular stick. Even though the Dark Lord was in control of the muggle, he did not transfer any magical powers to her. "Oh well… I'll keep it as a trophy from my kill."  
"Over me you will," Ron shouted stepping protectively in front of Hermione. "Try and take her… I dare you."  
Staring at him from the top of her eyes, Rachel began to skillfully spin the knife with her fingers. "You're going to regret that, Weasely."  
Before she could begin her charge a light streaked from the woods striking her hand. The knife flew from her and once again came to rest on the ground. Everyone's heads perked up and panned the area for the source of the spell. Out of the dark, misty forest walked a silhouette.

Rachel heard a taunting laugh come from her master, as he caught sight of the headmaster. It only took another moment to realize he was not alone in his approach. Flanked on both of his sides where two of the aurors who had been sent from the ministry to search Hogwarts, as well as another man. The trio instantly recognized all of the protectors as: Tonks with her spiked bubble gum pink hair, Kingsley Shaklebolt, and Remus Lupin all members of the order of the phoenix as well as friends. Next to Tonks stood Ginny Weasely, her wand outstretched and still pointed at Rachel, it was apparent she had sent the spell to protect her brother.

Earlier, Ginny had made it to the school in record time where it felt like Dumbldore almost had been expecting her. When she found him, he had been speaking alone to Tonks and Kingsley. It took a moment for them to sneak from the school with all the other ministry members about the campus. After a brief meeting though they finally managed to convince, Rufus Scrimgeour, they would be going to do a sweep of the outside grounds. The moment they were safely out of sight they apparted to the path. To Ginny's surprise when they appeared on the trail they were met by Lupin. Once they were situated she directed them to where they needed to enter the forest. It had taken them nearly forty five minutes to find the trio, even with the trail of clothes.

Retreating a few steps, Rachel soon found her self right beside Voldemort and his followers. Advancing Dumbledore stared at his former student, shaking his head. "Tom, I'm surprised at you. Using muggles to do your bidding," he said as the two sides closed in on one another.  
"I'm _not_ a muggle anymore," Rachel barked glaring evilly at Dumbledore. "I was just about to prove that before _you_ showed up. And now it looks like I will just have to defend my lord to prove my loyalty."  
As Rachel spoke the death eaters and aurors slowly began to separate into who would be facing who. Nott slinked to his right followed by Kingsley and Harry, Avery to his left persuaded by Tonk and Ginny, Bellatrix remained planted across from Lupin, and Voldemort stared into the blue eyes of Dumbledore. Everyone had been ordered beforehand that no harm was to come to Rachel is if could be avoided. Though with this dramatic change in circumstances, no one knew if now they would be able to uphold that order.  
The first spell cracked through the air and soon the dark sky was aglow. Having no wand to protect her, Rachel weaved in and out of the battle searching for her prey in the midst of the fighting. It only took a moment to discover the ginger boy trying to get the wandless girl out of the clearing. "Going somewhere?" Rachel called causing the pair to instantly stop.  
Ron stepped forward as the stare down between the two began. It was the room behind the bookcase all over again, only this time Rachel was armed and very dangerous. This didn't stop him as he continued to try to stand between his friend and the knife. What happened next was completely unexpected as Ron watched as Hermione raced at the advancing crazed teen instead of toward the forest. Putting her head down, she plowed into Rachel tackling her at the knees and slamming her to the ground. Rachel kicked and punched in hopes of throwing off the witch to no avail as Hermione dug her knees into her sides. Once she had her pinned to the ground she leaned forward, grabbed Rachel's cheeks, and delivered a kiss with every ounce of emotion she had left her in drained body.  
The black eyes closed feeling this strange, new feeling surge throughout her frozen frame. At the same time though it was vaguely familiar. A memory cracked in Rachel's trapped mind of the very first time she and Hermione had kissed almost two months ago. Breathing became rapid in her lungs as moments began to peek though the darkness. Laughter, loving embraces, nights wrapped under warm blanket just being with one another all shone brightly.

_She loves me_, she thought instinctively wrapping her arms up and around Hermione, _and I love her_.

Her mind began to tremble and pound, trying to break loose of the evil hold that controlled it. The essence that truly was the muggle began to fight its way back to the forefront of her mind. Unfortunately, the powerfulness in which Voldemort's emotions clung was hard to break through.  
Leaning back Hermione continued to sit on her girlfriend's stomach and silently prayed as she waited for Rachel's eyes to open.

_Please_, she prayed holding her breath, _please let that be enough_.

Watching, she saw Rachel's eyes rapidly moving around under her closed lids as if dreaming, as her limbs began to vibrate slightly. Finally, after what felt like an eternity her face and body grew calm.  
"Hermione," she breathed, her eyes slowly opening.  
Hermione's heart tightened in her chest as she looked into the still black eyes. But there was something different about them this time. Around where the pupil was located she spotted a small ring of the original blue coloring. It was true that the love was quite a shock to this loveless entity of the dark lord. But it wasn't a big enough shock that she needed to come back fully as her body already recognized love.

Blinking several times Rachel tried to clear the distorted vision she had of Hermione. The more she blinked the clearer it was to her that this is how she would be seeing the world through her new eyes.  
"Is that really you?" Hermione asked gently reaching out her hand to touch her cheek.  
Not being able to help it Rachel pulled away from her hand, and had to grit her teeth to stop the obscenities that wanted to stream from her mouth. It didn't make sense… in one aspect she longed for Hermione's warm touch. At the same time though, she despised it. Sensing her disgust, Hermione retracted her hand, and set it in her lap. "You're not back fully are you?"  
"Ya think?!" Rachel snapped angrily then looked at the ground and Hermione's wand clutched in her hand, "sorry…"

Forcing a smile she handed the wand back over to Hermione, and glancing up at her Rachel found it hard to look at her. Seeing the wounds she had caused to the person she loved most in the world was like swallowing a jagged pill. "Look what I did to your face," she moaned digging her fingers into the frozen ground.

"I'm okay," Hermione lied as she felt her ribs pulsing form the kick she had received, "honestly, you couldn't control yourself."

It was an internal struggle to reach out her hand and traced the bloody cut across Hermione's cheek. "I think I'm too dangerous like this to go back with you. Hermione you might have to leave me here…."

It felt as if she was submerged in cold water at Rachel's suggestion. "After everything I risked to bring you back you are just going to give up?" she snapped shoving Rachel back to the ground. "I don't believe you'd be this selfish!"

With that Hermione did the one thing she never thought she would ever do to Rachel, she slapped her hard across the face. The sting on her cheek echoed in her eyes causing them to shut quickly. Upon opening them another tiny ring of blue had appeared on the outside of the blackness, causing Hermione to gasp. "Your eyes changed again!" she cried happily hugging Rachel tightly.

"Not enough though," she said quietly trying not to cringe at her touch. "He's still in there, Hermione, and he really doesn't want to let go."

"But that proves we can get him out! I know we can, if we just keep trying," she suggested sitting back looking into the multi colored eyes.

"If it involves you continually slapping me, then I vote against it," Rachel joked just like her old self a small grin appearing on her face. "Seriously though if you hit me again, I might not be able to control what happens to you…"

The iciness in her voice caused Hermione to nervously laugh. She knew it was more of a warning than a threat from the trapped muggle. "No, I've got another idea, it's a long shot but I have to try it. Accio necklace!"

It was hard to see any slight movement in the snow with all the chaos that surrounded them. Out of nowhere the pendant and separated chain zipped through the air and straight into Hermione's waiting hand. Opening her palm she stared at the dark stone that should have been blazing in all its brilliance. With trembling fingers she pointed her wand at the broken jewelry. "Reparo," she whispered as a light swirled around the disconnected pieces.

Within a matter of moments the star crossed lovers' pendant had returned to its original glory. Holding up by the chain the pendant slowly began to shine again as Hermione concentrated her thoughts solely on the blue eyed girl. Smiling brightly she reached forward and attempted to place it where it belonged, around Rachel's neck. Raising a hand she stopped her just short of reaching her. "Let me do it," Rachel whispered, averting her eyes. "With him in there your touch . . . makes me…angry."

The pain on Hermione's face was clearly visible as she let the necklace coil into Rachel's hand. Part of her was terrified to put the necklace on again after she saw what had happened when Bellatrix had tried to wear it. Would it still recognize that she was still in there even though she was masked strongly by Voldemort?

Inhaling deeply, she threw the chain about her neck quickly waiting for the searing pain to engulf her. To her relief nothing happened, no pain but at the same time there was no light. The moment the chain touched her bare skin its internal light vanished. For Rachel this was worse than any other pain she had felt that night. The one magical token of love she had did not work anymore due to the darkness that was inside her. This was the last straw with everything that was happening to her.

"FUCK!" Rachel screamed drawing Ron's attention away from the battle he had briefly joined. "The one physical piece that bonded us together doesn't even know me anymore."

"It's okay…"

"No it's not okay, Hermione! None of this is okay," she snapped a mixture of sadness and anger building inside; "I don't even know what the fuck I am anymore. I mean look at how I hurt you. I'm a monster now, trapped in a limbo of normal human and dark wizard. I don't think I can be trusted outside of here, and deep down I think that you know that, as well."

"She might be right, you know?"

Looking up Ron stood over the pair his wand at the ready in case anyone tried to attack them, even though Dumbledore and the aurors had everything under control. Hermione shook her head tears filling her eyes.

"Unless she's back to herself the ministry will never let her out of their sight. They might even send her to Azkban as a follower; after all they don't know she's really a victim," he said, his eyes averting Rachel's dark eyes

"No!" Hermione cried flinging her arms around Rachel's neck. "We just need to give her a minute to recover, and she can come with us. I know that she is not dangerous."

Biting her lower lip, Rachel tried to keep the little bit of her that was in control focused. Knowing that Hermione would never leave her on her own, she knew that she now needed the one's person help who she thought hated her. "Baby, don't you understand why I was acting weird all day?" she asked holding her tightly for what she swore was the last time, "Looking at the sky, making you leave Hogsmeade early, making you promise not to follow me? I had a dream last night; if you stay here with me you will… be… killed."

Rachel felt her stiffen up in her arms at her words. Leaning back she peered into the strange rings of black and blue; even though these weren't the normal eyes Rachel had for the first time she saw_ her_ Rachel staring back at her. "Your dreams are just a warning of what could happen, not of the definite future," she argued leaning her forehead against Rachel's still freezing skin.

"Doesn't matter," she sighed inhaling Hermione's perfume deeply, wanting to remember it always. "I won't risk the chance of it happening. You need to go now; if it's going to happen it will be any moment."

Hermione's gripped became vice like around her neck, proving that she wasn't going anywhere. It was hard for Ron to watch but he knew that what she was saying was actually her, not some trick of the possession. Tears reflected in the moonlight as she gently kissed Hermione's cheek one last time.

"Ron," she begged looking up at him and trying to pry Hermione's grip on her. "Please get her to safety, and look after her for me. I'm trusting her with you."

With a stiff nod, he stooped down and grabbed the witch's arms as they fought to take hold of Rachel again. Looking into the teenager's sad eyes caused Hermione to fight even harder to regain her hold on her girlfriend.

_She's still in there_, her mind screamed; _I can see her looking at me!_ Slightly evil or not she was not going to leave her in the forest with the ministry or Voldemort.

"Get off me!" she insisted beginning a shoving match between her and Ron. "I'm not leaving her! I'm not leaving her behind!"

Stubborn as he was Ron wasn't giving up. He and Harry had made a pact that if it got dangerous to get Hermione out no matter what cost… even if it meant leaving Rachel behind. It was a struggle to get the Gryffindor to her feet as she would not let go of Rachel's shirt. This caused her to be pulled to her feet as well.

With the battle still raging around them the trio of Rachel, Hermione and Ron had been virtually forgotten until Hermione's pleading and shrill screams drew the attention of one death eater…Bellatrix. With an evil laugh she sent a spell that caused the tree behind Lupin to suddenly burst into flames. The man momentarily took his eyes off her to extinguish the fire before the surrounding trees caught as well. Raising her wand to deliver the death curse she suddenly felt something under her foot.

It was almost a sign as the death eater looked down saw a glint of metal under the dusting of newly fallen snow. Suddenly, killing the werewolf did not seem to hold as much appeal. Evaporating into the column of black smoke she snatched the knife that lay abandoned on the ground. She hadn't forgotten how the muggle had tried to kill her love, the Dark Lord, with this very blade. It seemed only fair to her that she return the favor as she rematerialized directly in between her target and the girl causing her to lose the grip on Rachel's sweater.

Falling backwards onto the ground Rachel looked up at the back of the witch. She wasn't here for_ her_… she was here for Hermione. De ja vou began to occur as Rachel's nightmare turned into live action. Fear gripped her to the core as she sat frozen in the snow staring at the cause of all the blood in her dream… the very knife that she had brought. Something changed inside of her as she felt warmth suddenly spread across her chest. Looking down she saw a faint blue light inside the pendent. Her heart began to race as Bellatrix took advancing steps toward the backtracking pair.

_Not Hermione_, she thought feeling strength inside her that she had never felt before, _I'm not losing someone else I love_.

_If you stay at Hogwarts you will be safe, Hermione won't let anything happen to you, but in the end it will be you who will have to protect her_, Beth's warning from the dream her first night in Hogwarts played in her mind.

"This is what she meant," Rachel whispered as her eyes began to twitch and burn. Forcing her eyes to remain open she watched Bellatrix continue to advance. Suddenly she felt as if claws were dragging themselves across her eyeballs. "I'm meant to save her like I wasn't able to do for Beth!" The light in the necklace blazed in all its glory as Rachel's blue eyes finally transformed back to normal.

Completely terrified Hermione and Ron stared into the face of the insane witch, silver blade glinting menacingly. At this point though never running from battle, Voldemort realized that he was not going to be able to reach Harry. But the night was not a totally lose as he now had found the muggle and with her pledge has added a soul piercer to his army.

"Make sure to bring her to me," he hissed to Bellatrix evaporating into a swirling dark cloud, along with Avery and Nott.

"With pleasure my lord," she responded casting a quick look over her shoulder at the girl who was trying to get to her feet, with the possession over with all the pain of her injuries instantly returned.

With the immediate threat over the others raced over toward the magical teens raising their wand to defend them. Suddenly, after physically moving her broken leg Rachel managed to leap to her feet and onto Bellatrix's back. Wrapping her arm around the deranged witch's neck, she tried her best to choke the very life out of the death eater. "The only thing you are taking back to him is disappointment," she growled.

Spells were not uttered by command of Dumbledore for fear that any harm they caused to Bellatrix would rebound onto Rachel as well. Once again Ron frantically tried to pull Hermione away, but she had seen the light from necklace and knew what must have occurred.

"Rachel! Let her go before she hurts you!" she screamed watching Rachel receive several blows to her face.

After a few moments Bellatrix managed to fling the muggle from about her shoulders and turn once again toward Hermione. Everything happened in slow motion as Bellatrix reared her arm back and took one step forward ready to strike with the blade.

"NO!" Rachel screamed flinging herself in front of Hermione taking the full blow in her abdomen.

Every nerve in her body erupted in pain feeling the cold steel puncture her skin. It was the most excruciating pain she had ever experienced in all her seventeen years. All noise ceased at that moment as she stared into the crazed smile of the witch. With an extra jab Rachel felt the knife enter deeper into her body. With a satisfied smiled Bellatrix vanished in her cloud of smoke leaving her victim clutching the bloody handle of the knife.

Even though Hermione was screaming frantically in her ear, the only sound that registered to her was the soft wind blowing through the trees. Her knees buckled as Rachel dropped to the ground removing the knife from its sheath in her skin. Staring up at the sky she saw the multitude of stars shining down at her… it had finally stopped snowing. The blood poured from the stab wound pooling on to the snow and for the first time in hours her hands felt slightly warm. Cradling Rachel in her arms, Hermione added her hand to the wound hoping to stop the profuse bleeding. "You're okay," she sobbed looking at Rachel's rapidly paling face, "look at me… you're going to be okay! Oh my God, Rachel, please…please hang on..."

Blood suddenly oozed from Rachel's mouth as she closed her eyes. With a groan she felt another surge of pain throughout her dying body. The flesh around the wound was burning and with each breath she felt her life slipping away. Opening her eyes, she could not help but smile looking at the clearest vision of her love in the past few minutes. "There you are beautiful," she strained staring up at Hermione with her tear filled blue eyes. "At least I get to die as me..."

"Don't talk like that," Ron said adding his hand on top of Hermione's, "Hermione's right you're…you're going to be fine."

After seeing the events that played out between them, Ron found he had a new found respect for Rachel; he also felt embarrassed for everything that happened between them.

A smile spread across her blood stained lips as her world began to swirl into a gray mass. The ground vibrated beneath her as everyone else raced toward the small group. Harry and Ginny slid in the snow and added their own pressure to the almost surely fatal wound.

"Baby… hold on helps coming," she pleaded feeling her gloves grow heavy with the amount of blood they were soaking up. "Then you'll be good as new, I promise."

"I'm so sorry," Ginny began to cry, "I should have gotten them here sooner."

Harry wrapped his free arm around Ginny's trembling shoulders, everyone knew that this was not her fault, and Hermione wanted to reassure her friend but the only thought in her mind was her girlfriend. "This not your fault, Ginny," Rachel wheezed, her breathing was starting to constrict. "It was going to happen no matter what… I wasn't going to let anything happen to my girl."

Another sob tore from Hermione as she frantically kissed Rachel's face and cheeks. "Please…please… don't leave me," she begged hugging her tightly; "I just got you back…."

"I made you a promise, baby, remember? I'll come back to you no matter what," Rachel swallowed hard and stared deeply into Hermione's eyes; trying her best to make this as her last vision. "I . . . love . . . you," she whispered as her eyes slowly began to close.

"No… no… no, no," Hermione begged tugging on Rachel's collar trying to snap her back to consciousness, "No stay with me… don't go to sleep…**_please_**! Stay awake, Rachel… Rachel!"

Moving with the speed of a man half his age Dumbledore swooped in like an eagle, and snatched Rachel from Hermione's arms apperating on the spot. In his wake he left only a sobbing teenage witch wrapped in her best friend's arms staring at the blood soaked ground.


	32. Chapter 32: Broken Promise

**Chapter 32: Broken Promise **

Before Voldemort could have the chance to return, the aurors placed their hands on the group of the teens and apparated them out of the forest. Within a matter of minutes they all stood outside the entrance to Hogwarts, staring up at the large wooden front door. Quick conversation was exchanged in case they were stopped by the minister himself.

"Just tell him you found her lying on the ground near the path when you were walking back. She was hurt and you all tried to help her," Lupin said as quickly as possible, he knew that they were all anxious to get to get to inside. "Then Dumbledore spotted you four and decided to bring her to the school," he added and ran off to apparate out before he was spotted.  
Story straight the group opened the doors with a loud groan and raced inside. Luckily for them the halls and passages were all empty due to the search that had been occurring. Hermione broke away from the pack upon turning down the doorway to the hospital wing. Racing to catch up with her, Tonks managed to grab her before she could fly around the corner and into the ministry members that had gathered. Raising a finger to her lips, Tonks pointed to the spot just around the corner away from everyone else. Harry, Ron, Ginny, and Hermione were silently ordered to stay put.  
The other aurors who had been left behind to search the castle and the minister himself all stood there talking quietly amongst themselves. Obviously they were all waiting for some news from behind the door. Kingsley and Tonks joined the waiting game with their coworkers, who quickly began to ask them what had happened. They flawlessly recited the story that had been conjured up outside, to satisfy everyone.  
The minutes ticked by like hours as the students stood silently just out of sight of the ministry. The longer they stood there the more hopeful they felt about the outcome of the treatment. After a while even though their hearts all still thundered in their chests from nerves, the tears Hermione had been shedding began to clear up.

_If it's taking this long for some news it _has_ to be good news_, she thought hopefully trying to avert her eyes away from all the blood stained clothing everyone wore.  
After what felt like an eternity they all heard the creak of the doors open and the footsteps as someone entered into the lobby. The mindless chatter stopped instantly as everyone turned their attention toward whoever had exited.

"Minister," Dumbledore began a slight waver in his voice. "You may alert The Daily Prophet that the muggle is no longer a threat… she… died… a few moments ago."  
Hermione's heart stopped beating as it plummeted to her feet. Nausea washed over her as the boys had to catch her when her legs gave out. She was dead; Rachel was dead, because she had protected her. Ginny buried her face into her boyfriend's shoulder once Ron had taken a hold of Hermione. The tears she was searching for could not be found, as she stood wrapped in the red head's arms her mind and body feeling totally numb.  
"Thank you, Dumbledore," the minister responded as he stepped forward. "I will send an owl to the editor saying we found her already dead… a victim of the elements. Now, if you don't mind we will take the body and dispose of it properly."  
The minister's words ignited a ball of fire inside of her; he didn't even bat an eye that she was dead. All he wanted to do was cover up what had happened, just to prove that the ministry was still in control. "She is _not_ a body," Hermione whispered her body shaking with anger. "She was an amazing daughter, friend, girlfriend, and my everything."

Clenching her teeth together tightly she continued to spout her rage. "And she was _not_ a victim of the elements. She died bravely saving me!"  
"I know," Ron responded hoping it would help quiet Hermione's slowly rising volume. "We know the truth…and that's all that matters."  
"If you wouldn't mind minister, I wish to take her back to her parents. I feel that I owe it to her seeing I was not able to stop what happened to her in time," Dumbledore pleaded his voice calming down.  
A moment of silence filled the vaulted ceilings as the minister thought about the headmaster's request. "Very well," he responded, turning to direct his aurors out into the hallway. "You may get rid of her, but do not make me regret this Dumbledore."  
The ministry workers filed out of the lobby and headed down the passageway toward the door. Last to leave was Tonks and Kingsley who turned sadly toward the secret group. She wanted so badly to stay behind and embrace Hermione upon seeing how visibly upset she was, but of course she could not do so without giving them away. Once the aurors were out of sight, Hermione broke away from the others and rounded the corner. The headmaster still stood in the doorway, signs of tears in his eyes.

"Hermione I . . ." he started but the young witch cut him off.  
"I want to see her," she demanded as the others appeared in the archway.  
"My dear, you don't want to see her this way," Dumbledore said stepping forward to place his hands on Hermione's shoulders. "You need to be with your friends right now."  
Anger once again was boiling in her veins as she threw off the headmaster's kind gesture of support. "I said I want to see her!"  
Before he could stop her, Hermione pushed past him, and entered the hospital wing, which was luckily empty of all other patients. At first she thought it was all a cruel hoax seeing all the empty beds. Until she saw the blood trail that had not yet been cleaned up leading behind a freestanding curtain. Stones replaced her feet as she followed the path around the screen. Behind it not only did she find Rachel… but also the tears she had been waiting for since hearing the news. A sob escaped her lips as the tears instantly flowed.  
Bloody clothes and sheets were in a pile on the floor next to the bed, which contained a covered body. Walking up to the bed was one of the hardest things she had ever done, but that was soon overrode by having to look at her. In the back of her mind she thought that perhaps Dumbledore might be right and almost turned to run. The overwhelming feeling of guilt began to plague her. She knew that if she didn't do this she would never forgive herself for not saying goodbye. Gripping the corner of the white linen, Hermione pulled it back to reveal her face and shoulders.  
All of her wounds had been stitched up as if she had survived and she was simply slumbering after the events of the day. The trembling took a hold of her body as she reached out a shaky hand to trace the stitches along her cheek. The coldness of Rachel's skin struck her like a punch to the gut. It was like a bad dream as her eyes traveled across her skin hoping for any sign that somehow she might possibly just be sleeping. But when she saw the slight smile still pulled at the corners of her blue tinted lips that it was too much to take. A howl of pain and anguish ripped from Hermione's petite form bringing her to her knees.  
Throwing herself on the body she hugged Rachel tightly cradling her in her arms once again. Ear pressed against Rachel's sheet covered chest, she still clung to the idea she might hear the hollow rhythm of a heartbeat. But of course she heard nothing to comfort her sorrow.  
Staring into her face, Hermione lost in her own world of pain and grief; she didn't even hear the others enter behind her. No one spoke knowing that she needed her time to start grieving. There they stood for nearly an hour watching painfully as Hermione cried herself into exhaustion. When she had no tears left, she simply continued to stare at Rachel's pale face, and gently stroked her hair.  
Finally, Dumbledore entered and gently placed an arm around Hermione's shoulders to help her to her feet. Weights seemed to be pulling on her eyelids as she refused to take her eyes off Rachel. "Hermione," he began lifting her upright, "it's time for you to go; they are here to move her."  
"Not yet," she whispered and dropped to her knees once again next to the bed. Instead of embracing the body, she tossed off her blood soaked gloves began to rummage through the pile of bloody clothing that had previously been worn by her girlfriend. Tangled on the hood of the sweater that she found what she was looking for, the necklace. Streaks of blood covered the surface of the pendent, but this did not prevent it from shining. In fact it seemed to be shining the brightest she had ever seen. "Make sure that they leave this on her when they," she paused the words catching in her throat, "b-bury her."  
A slight smile appeared on Dumbledore's face staring at his obviously heartbroken prize student. "If there is one thing I can assure you, it's that this will never be separated from her again," he soothed as Hermione clasped the necklace around where it rightfully belonged. Looking into Rachel's face one last time, Hermione leaned in to her ear.  
"I love you and I always will, I promise," she whispered and gently kissed her forehead. It was a cruel trick of fate that separated them right after they first declared their love for one another. The pair should have been given the pleasure of saying this to one another countless times over their years they would be together. Unfortunately they only got to exchange it a handful.  
For the first time in nearly twenty minutes the tears began again as she felt three sets of hands to lift her from the ground. Harry, Ron, and Ginny held onto their sobbing friend as they left the hospital wing, and headed toward Gryffindor tower to try to put what should have been a carefree day behind them.  
It was past lights out so all of the hallways still lay empty, except for Miss Norris and Mr. Filch who were on patrol looking for any students out of bed. Dumbledore had already informed him about the group being out of their house and to simply let them get back to their dorms. Once in the common room the silent teens headed directly toward their beds. They knew that nothing could be said to make any of them feel better. Harry and Ron embraced Hermione tightly before heading into their room.

"I'm so sorry 'mione," Ron whispered his voice on the brink of breaking, "for everything."  
Taking charge of the zombie like witch Ginny led her toward the girl's dormitory, and tucked her into her bed. Hermione stared at the ceiling as the candle was blown out, submerging the room in darkness. Sleep was going to be impossible for the witch who lay there for hours thinking and silently crying; this was the longest she had been in her bed in the past two months. Around three she couldn't stand it any longer, as she rose from the mattress and slipped from the room once again.  
The stone floors felt the coldest she ever experienced on her trek across the castle to the one place she knew she needed to be at the moment. Within minutes she was standing outside the room behind the bookshelves staring at the closed door. Her fingers trembled as they reached up and grabbed the knob to enter. Gripping the door she pulled quickly like removing a Band-Aid and stepped inside, slamming it shut behind her.  
Coldness replaced the normal warmth that had always greeted her upon entering, as a flood of memories hit her all at once. Like ghosts she saw Rachel all around the room doing what she normally did every day. Every single astral projection smiled as they all turned at one point to spot Hermione in the doorway.

_Hi baby_, she heard Rachel's voice in her mind just like she was sitting beside her, _what's wrong? You look so sad._

Turning away from the room she looked at the bed, still unmade from this morning waiting for its inhabitant to return for the night. Shuffling over to the bed Hermione reached out and grasped the pillow that normally cradled Rachel's head while she dreamed. As she sat down on the edge she hugged the pillow tightly against her chest and buried her nose into the material.  
The smell of Rachel's shampoo greeted her instantly, and for a brief moment she swore she was with her again. Closing her eyes the last image of her girlfriend burned into Hermione's mind; even in death she was still beautiful.  
_I promise, I'll come back to you not matter what_, she heard in her mind clearly the promise Rachel had made as she raced into the forest.  
"This is the one promise I truly wish you would have kept," Hermione sniffled her face buried in the pillow as she lay down on the cold mattress.

**Muggle Dead…Magic Safe,** flickered across the headline of _The Daily Prophet_ the very next morning, announcing that once again the ministry had stopped any security threats. In the article they discussed how the muggle was found frozen to death in the forest after the protection spells that they had cast contained her in the area. "It is truly unfortunate that she perished as a result from these spell, but if she was not up to something then she should have been easily found and returned home," the minister said at one point causing Hermione to crumple the paper and storm from the Great Hall.  
For the past week Hermione had been in a complete fog as she tried her best to stay on her regular schedule. Even though no one knew what exactly had happened it was apparent to everyone, student and professors alike, that she was no longer her cheerful self. In class she didn't hear the instructors or even care to listen for that matter. She simply doodled on her parchment, trying to hold back tears that always wanted to flow.  
At meals she played with her food, having to be reminded that she needed to in fact consume something. Harry, Ron, and Ginny tried to talk to her, hoping that maybe this would help ease her back into reality, but she couldn't even seem to find her voice. Since Rachel had been taken away from here she felt that as if she had suffered the dementor's kiss. She felt like an empty shell wandering around in a world that no longer held any appeal to her.  
Every chance she got Hermione would sneak away to the muggle's old room to curl up on the bed, weeping further into depression. In these four walls she swore she could still feel Rachel's presence surrounding her and as long as she could feel that she vowed she would never stop coming. Wrapped in her covers she felt safe, like the fabric was actually Rachel's arms holding her tightly.

When she found the strength to rise from the bed she would just stare out into the Forbidden Forest for hours, feeling like Rachel must have felt the day after she had lost Beth. _Why did you survive all that only to be taken two months later_, she thought angrily thumping her head against the glass, _you didn't deserve to die this way._  
_But I did die saving someone I love_, she heard what would have been Rachel's response, _you know I couldn't let that anything happen to you.  
_ The guilt that Hermione felt continued to grow every day. If she had just listened to her and not gone after her then she might have survived. _Oh you know Voldemort wouldn't of let me get away a second time,_ Rachel's voice almost laughed, _so stop blaming yourself, this was going to happen no matter what you did or didn't do.  
_ "Miss Granger?"  
Rachel's voice faded from her mind in an instant. Turning away from the window Hermione frantically wiped her eyes before looking up at the headmaster in the doorway. Since that night a week ago she had been trying to avoid the old wizard, feeling that she had failed him in some way. "Yes, sir?" she asked her voice cracking.  
"They said I might be able to find you here," he said entering the room and taking a seat in the oversized chair in the middle of the room. "Hermione, a lot of people are terribly worried about you… myself included."  
Hermione sniffled and turned back toward the snow-covered trees. "I know sir," she replied, tears beginning to trail down her face. "I just still can't accept she is really gone. Part of me feels like she is just out there somewhere. And that if I just stay here long enough then she will come back to me….like she promised. Maybe I'm just crazy."  
"You've suffered a great loss with her being taken away from you, but feeling like she's still out there is not crazy," he said a slight twinkle in his eyes. "And who knows in a way perhaps she is still here with us."  
A silence entered the room as the teen continued to dream about a future that would never come, when the headmaster stood. "Christmas is the day after tomorrow, you realize?" he asked causing the teen to stiffen up.

Hermione had completely forgotten all about the holiday. Rachel and she had been planning on hopefully spending it at Hermione's parents' house if it was ruled safe by the headmaster. Though once her death had occurred she had tried to forget about the never happening plans.  
"I've received an owl today from the Weasley family. They wish for you and Harry to spend Christmas with them again this year," he continued and turned to leave. "And if I was you, I would take them up on their invitation. I believe that is where you need to be to help you start feel like yourself again; surrounded by family and people who love you greatly."  
Turning quickly Hermione caught the old man's eyes before he could depart. "I honestly don't think I will ever feel like myself ever again," she said sadly and dropped to the mattress once again. "Without her in my life… I feel…I feel like part of my soul went with her."  
"Trust me my dear; I believe a Christmas at the Burrow is what you need."


	33. Chapter 33: Christmas in the Burrow

**Chapter 33: Christmas in the Burrow**

The next evening was Christmas Eve as Ron and Ginny arrived home with Harry and a slightly reluctant Hermione. She loved the Burrow and enjoyed spending her holidays surrounded by her friends and the Weasleys, who soon had grown into her second family. But at the same time she wished that she were still curled up in Rachel's old room, being with her for Christmas instead.  
"Just try to be as cheerful as you can," Harry whispered nearing the front door. "I know you are going through a really horrible time right now. I also know that Mrs. Weasley will do nothing but fuss over you if she sees you constantly upset. She means well, but if you feel like you need it then come get me and we will go get some air."  
"Thanks Harry," Hermione said, gently squeezing his hand as Ron and Ginny burst through the door.  
Molly Weasley was waiting for the troop of teens and greeted them each with a tight hug. The moment she got to Hermione she hugged her especially tight; obviously she knew what had occurred the past week. "Don't worry, love," she whispered as the others began to gather for dinner. "You will feel better by this time tomorrow, promise."

Once again another promise was made that Hermione knew could not be kept, it would take a miracle for her to feel truly happy again.  
Dinner was nothing but laughter as Fred and George were the constant entertainment, discussing all the antics at their growing joke shop. It was hard not to feel better in their presence as the twins simply radiated happiness and mischief. During a slight lull in the conversation the sound of unexpected sound of shouting could be heard several floors above them. Looking slightly green Mrs. Weasely excused herself upstairs and did not return for several minutes. Mr. Weasely looked at the confused Ron, Ginny, Harry and Hermione.  
"We're experiencing a slight ghoul problem in the attic," Mr. Weasely said shooting a look at Fred and George, who giggled slightly. "Nothing to worry about she just went to make sure nothing got broken up there."  
The group finished dinner as Mrs. Weasley came back down the stairs looking slightly exhausted. "Everything all right, Mum?" Ginny asked, clearing plates from the table.  
Straightening up Mrs. Weasley forced a smile. "Fine, dear," she said casting a slight look above. "Everything's going to be just fine."  
Hermione joined the boys, who were playing chess, in the front of the fireplace. Inhaling deeply she curled up on the couch she watched the battle rage on between the two skilled players. The warmth from the fire felt good on the coldness that seemed to have descended upon her a week ago. Laughter once again rang throughout the house and for the first time in a while she found herself truly smiling. Whether it was the holiday or just her surrounding, she deep down started to feel more complete.

_Maybe Dumbledore was right_, she thought pulling a blanket over her, her eyelids growing heavy.

Over the past few days Hermione had managed to only get a few hours of sleep a night and it was beginning to catch up to her. In the course of her blink the room went from warm fire light to the faint glow of dying embers. How long had her blink lasted? Rolling over the rest of the house lay quiet except for two people in the kitchen, who were talking in low voices. Her ears perked up upon hearing her name spoken by Mrs. Weasley.  
"Poor Hermione, you can see it in her eyes how lost she feels," said Mrs. Weasley obvious concern in her voice. "And I know she's trying to put up a strong front but she's obviously still in a lot of pain. I just don't think she's ready for tomorrow."  
Guilt once again reared its ugly head, only this time it wasn't about Rachel; it was the fact that Mrs. Weasley was worried about her. Lying as still as possible she heard Mr. Weasley scrap his chair across the wooden floor.  
"Molly, it's Christmas day, a time for miracles and magic… she's suffered enough over this past week," Arthur said taking his wife's hand and kissing it gently. "If something goes wrong, we'll handle it, but don't deny her this moment… she's earned it."  
"I just don't want her to get hurt worse than she already is," she replied standing and pulling her husband with her. The couple rose and left the kitchen together leaving Hermione alone on the first floor.  
Throwing off the blanket she rolled to stare at the dying embers of the fire. It was hard not to cry hearing both of the adults so concerned for her and her wellbeing. Especially, when they should have been thinking about the joy to come the next day surrounded by their family and friends.

"I won't ruin your day, I will have enough fun for Rachel as well," she whispered her eyes growing heavy again. "I promise."  
Thundering footsteps down the wooden stairs was the next sound that pulled Hermione from her dreams. Ron was the first to enter the room, still wearing pajamas, followed by all the other adolescents. No matter how old they got the thought of Christmas still excited everyone in the Weasley household. Mr. and Mrs. Weasley soon appeared in the room as well smiling brightly watching the children's face light up staring at the tree. Even though they didn't have a lot in the ways of money they made do with what they could afford.  
Everyone had a handmade gift from Mrs. Weasley to call his or her own. Hermione looked down at her opened box at a pair of bright red hand knitted gloves. A knot formed in her stomach upon instantly thinking about the blood soaked gloves she has disposed of, but looked up and smiled brightly at her. "Thank you," she said slipping her fingers inside, "I actually needed a new pair."  
The young adults exchanged gifts amongst themselves, as Mrs. Weasley began to prepare breakfast. Hermione looked at her friends as they presented her with a small flat box topped with a green ribbon. "I didn't get you anything," she responded obviously embarrassed she had forgotten to do so.  
"It's okay," Harry responded, sitting down next to her on couch. "We just wanted to get you a little something; well it was mostly Ron's idea."  
Color rushed instantly to Ron's cheeks as she smiled at him. Lifting the lid off the top of the box and reaching inside Hermione removed its contents. A grin appeared as tears fought their way to the surface again. In her hands she held a simple picture frame containing a moving image of a smiling, laughing Rachel and her at Hogsmeade.

"Where did you get this?" she whispered her fingers tracing the image.  
"Ginny's camera," Ron said sitting on the coffee table in front of her. "Figured you might have forgotten about all about it after this week… Harry's the one who remembered Ginny was taking pictures that day. We knew that there had to be a picture of you two."  
Stifling a cry Hermione reached forward and embraced Ron. "Thank you," she whispered pulling Harry into her arms and held her two best friends tightly. "You don't know what this means to me."  
Once all the presents were exchanged the family once again gathered around the table for breakfast, and then all disappeared upstairs to get ready for the day. A few hours later they were joined by Lupin, Tonks, and Kingsely to celebrate the festivities. No one mentioned what had happened as they joined the home's occupants in the living room, though each hugged Hermione tighter than the others.  
Music, hilarity, jokes, shouting, and storytelling all blended to create a festive soundtrack of the day. Blocking Rachel from her mind was the best way Hermione found she could begin to enjoy herself. So for the first time in a week she found herself trying not to think about her lost love. But no matter what someone would say something to trigger some sort of memory. The daylight began to melt into the blue-black sky as the evening wore on. A lavish feast had been prepared for the guests to consume, and none of them disappointed in not leaving almost any leftovers.  
After dinner everyone retired into the living room and sat around the fireplace. The adults had just broken off from the student to discuss Order of the Phoenix news. Even on holidays they couldn't take a break knowing that You-Know-Who was still out there. As the teens sat talking about school, Mrs. Weasley came in the room.

"Hermione dear, I believe there is something in the kitchen for you," she said with a smile as the adolescents all stood and walked into the next room.

Upon entering the kitchen they all saw right away what Mrs. Weasley was talking about as a small package sat on the table waiting to be claimed. Looking back at her second mother she asked, "Who's it from?"  
"Well, why don't you open it dear and find out for yourself," she replied and turned to ascend the staircase.  
The group walked over to the table and sat around it staring at the mysterious package. "Did any of you do this?" she asked looking at the faces around her, who all shook their heads no.

Finally, the curiosity became too great as she reach forward to grasp the box, which was actually very light. It only took a moment to remove the wrappings to reveal a small wooden box, with a note stuck on the top.

_** I always keep my promises…**_

The breath caught in Hermione's chest as she snapped the box open to reveal a blue stone star shaped pendent. The light that shown from inside the stone was so blinding it was nearly impossible to look at it. Lifting the chain she removed the necklace and set it in her hands, even though it appeared to have been cleaned a small smudge of what look like rust colored blood clung to the top of the pendent.

"What is this?" she whispered feeling her grow pale, already knowing the answer.  
"It's called a Star-Crossed Lover pendent," the ghost responded from behind her.


	34. Chapter 34: The Ghost of Christmas Prese

**Chapter 34: The Ghost of Christmas Present**

The world stopped moving and grew silent as Hermione looked up from the present in her hand. Ron, Harry, and Ginny all stood staring behind her a look of shock across all their faces. Slowly she saw the grins spread across their faces causing her heart to pound. Nerves took a hold of her as she began to shake as she slowly turned around. The gasp was out of her lung before she even fully registered what she was looking at.

Mrs. Weasley stood at the foot of the stairs with her hand wrapped under the arm of another person. "It light up when your significant other thinks about you. It's the only gem that will light up when you think about them… it's how you knew that one was meant only for me," the figure said using the crutch to descend another stair. "Well that's what you told me in the alley, anyway."

The figure slowly came into focus as the tears washed away the doubt of what she was seeing was real. A housecoat covered a pair of pajamas, which hid the multitude of the bandages and stitches that clung in various locations throughout her body. Under her arm was a crutch on the same side as her bandaged foot and leg; while on the other foot was a gray slipper. Brown hair was pulled back to reveal a face full of freckles framing blue eyes, stitches still in her cheek which stretched with her giant smile.

Standing up was almost impossible but finally Hermione's legs listened to her mind screaming to allow her to get up. Mrs. Weasley beamed watching her stagger over to her, her eyes glazed over in tears.

"Hi baby," the brunette whispered looking into the witch's chocolate brown eyes.

Reaching out a trembling hand Hermione placed a hand upon the ghost's cheek, knowing that she would go right through. To her surprise warm skin prevented the hand from passing through. Staring into the blue eyes Hermione found no words could be spoken and all she could do was simply weep.

"I'm so sorry I put you through all this," Rachel whispered her own eyes burning with tears as she cradled Hermione's face in her hand, "you have no idea how much I hate myself for doing this to you."  
Before the tears could gain control rendering her a blubbering mess Hermione flung her arms around Rachel's midsection to embrace her, nearly tackling her. Dropping the crutch Rachel wrapped her arms around her wavering body. The couple stood locked in each other's arms, neither daring to move in case this was all some cruel dream. Resting her ear against Rachel's chest she couldn't help but burst into even harder tears… tears of pure joy.  
"I knew you were still out there," she cried hearing the thump-thump of her heart loudly pounding in her chest.  
Kissing the top of Hermione's head she hugged her even tighter. Since Rachel had arrived at the Weasley's the week before this was the one thing she dreamt about almost every night. "You have no idea how much I missed you, Hermione," she wept still not believing she was actually holding her in her arms. "When I lost consciousness in the clearing, I really thought I wasn't ever going to see you again."  
"How is this even possible?" Hermione asked her face still buried in the robe, inhaling her familiar scent. "I saw you in the hospital wing, you were . . . _dead_."  
"No one was meant to ever see me," she responded a slight wince in her voice; this was the longest she had been standing in a week. "Dumbledore promised he would try to keep everyone, especially you, out."  
"Dumbledore, was in on this as well?" Hermione cried slightly offended people knew that Rachel was still alive and she had been left to stumble in the dark.  
"Yea," she responded, her face slowly draining of color, with each throb of her midsection. "How else do you think I managed to live?"

A light laugh brought a moan of pain from the muggle, causing her to grasp Hermione for support.  
"All right," Mrs. Weasley broke in; the mothering side of her outweighed the tears of bliss that gripped her cheeks. "Everything will be explained but you need to lie down now, before you open those stitches."

"I won't… argue with… that…" Rachel wheezed; her abdomen was on fire.

Separating from her, Hermione wrapped her arm under Rachel's arm that had previously contained the crutch. Lupin appeared on the other side as they helped the muggle into the living room, where the couch sat empty waiting for her. It was a slow painful walk across the room, but Rachel did her best to contain her facial expressions. With each step though she wanted to cry out in pain and burst into tears.  
As they lowered her to the couch, Mrs. Weasley appeared a smoking potion in hand. "You need to take this; I know you are in a lot of pain right now," she demanded and forced the cup into Rachel's hand, "even if you don't want to admit it."  
It was apparent that she was telling the truth from the sweat that had started to cling to Rachel's slowly paling skin. "I will, Mrs. Weasley," Rachel promised setting the cup down. "But it puts me to sleep in like ten minutes. Can't I just talk to everyone for a little bit first?"  
Hermione could tell that that her use of the word everyone mostly referred to her, but she knew that Rachel was in a great deal of pain. "Rachel, take the potion. I'll still be here when you wake up," she said a real smile appearing on her lips.  
Mirroring her smile, Rachel reluctantly took the potion and downed it in one gulp. "Better?" she asked smiling up at the matriarch of the family, who nodded and took the cup from her.  
The adults decided to leave Rachel surrounded by the teens to explain what had been going on for the past week. "So Dumbledore knew about this from the very beginning?" Harry asked as he pulled a chair close to the couch.  
"Yeah," Rachel said grasping Hermione's hand. "Before I went to Hogsmeade I had, had a dream; the one about Hermione being killed when she came to find me in the forest. So I wrote a letter telling him about what I had seen, and how I had planned to try and stop it, even if it meant taking the blade myself. I told him that someone eventually would be coming to find him in the school, and to be ready to come get me out of there before I bled to death if my plan worked. He must have decided that he was going to fight because he showed up with the others."

It was obvious that the only ones who were indeed left out of the loop were Hermione, Ron, Harry, and Ginny. Silently they listened as the muggle continued to talk. "When he apperated he took me straight to the hospital wing where I guess he must have had a doctor there waiting for us to arrive.  
'When I woke up Dumbledore was with me and told me that you all were fine, but we had a bigger problem. The minister was outside waiting to take me straight away to the ministry for questioning. I knew the hopes of me ever getting home or being with Hermione again would be slim to none.  
'That's when he told me his idea to fake my death so that the hunt for me would be ended once and for all. He talked to Snape who made me a Draught of Living Dead potion. It's like the one in Romeo and Juliet, and would give the impression I was dead. It would only let my heart beat once every ten minutes. So physically I would look dead but my blood would still be circulating and my lungs barely working. I woke up here after Lupin brought me that night, and ever since then your mom and dad have been taking care of me round the clock.  
'Once they were sure I was out of the woods they sent word to Hogwarts to make sure that you came for Christmas, so that I could tell you the truth," she finished, her eyelids starting to feel heavy.

"But why take the potion?" Ron asked from the floor, interrupting her story to ask the question they all were thinking. "I mean if he was just going to send you here why make you look dead?"  
"My guess would be in case the minister wanted to see me. Just to be sure I was really dead," Rachel explained a slight yawn pulling on her mouth; the potion must have been stronger than she thought. "Insurance if the worst case scenario happened, but like I said _no one_ was meant to see me, especially you."

Squeezing Hermione's hand tightly she looked up at her with glassy eyes. "I can't even imagine what that must have like. I know if the roles were reversed I don't know if I would have survived it…"  
"Well, that doesn't matter anymore," Hermione choked, she could not stop crying. "I've got you back and that's all I care about."  
"But why didn't you just tell us in the first place?" Harry's voice entered the conversation for the first time. Rachel met his normally kind emerald eyes. Only this time there was a glint of anger glared back. "You've made Hermione wander around for…a…_week…_thinking you were dead. Do you know she has been blaming herself for it this whole time for your death? The least you could have done is let her of all people, the one you love, know that you were okay!"

Wincing at his tone Rachel tried desperately not to burst into tears. She knew he was right but hearing those words felt like daggers. "I know… it was horrible of us to do that. But we didn't want to risk all of yours' safety. If it somehow leaked that I was alive everyone would come after me, and that would put all parties involved in danger. I couldn't do that, especially after everything the order had done to keep me safe."

Pausing Rachel looked down away from the eyes of her friends, as the shame of what she had done was overpowering. Feeling an inch tall she whispered, "I can never express how sorry I am for this past week of pain, and I don't think I will ever be able to forgive myself."

The pain in Rachel's voice was heartbreaking; it was truly apparent that she had been broken up about the whole situation the entire time she was in hiding. "Well it doesn't matter if you forgive yourself, because I've already forgiven you," Hermione said and hugged her tightly.

Looking back up, she met Harry's eyes first. With a smile he nodded at her, realizing that her heart was in the right place when she was trying to keep them safe. "Agreed, it's good to have you back," he added.

"You don't know how relieved I am to hear you say that," she laughed nervously, a weight lifted from her shoulders. "I thought for sure you would never take me back, especially now that I am damaged goods."

"What do you mean damaged goods?" Hermione asked cautiously, knowing she might not want to really know.

"Well think about it," Rachel whispered doing the math in her head. "Ten stitches in the cheek, fifteen in my shoulder, ten in my thigh, crushed ankle and foot bone, couple stitches down there to close the snakebites, punctured stomach, removed spleen, and about forty something stitches to close that up. I'm going to look like a patchwork quilt by the time I'm all healed up."

Feeling her throat tightened, Hermione did the addition of the number of stitches. There were roughly ninety stitches holding all her wounds closed.

"Basically, this is the only one that still hurt like hell," she added lifting the bottom of her shirt to reveal the surgical gauze taped to where the stab wound had occurred. "Plus, I have had nightmares almost every time I fall asleep now. Trust me I am a real treat to be around these days."

"Well," Hermione began her voice cracking the thought of her girlfriend screaming herself awake every night, "you didn't have me holding you while you slept."

Smiling slightly another loud yawn creaked from Rachel's mouth as she leaned her head back against Hermione. That was Harry, Ron, and Ginny's cue to exit the room and give them some alone time. Upon standing Ron turned to face Rachel once again, and embarrassed expression on his face.

"Oi Rachel," he said, causing her to break eye contact with Hermione. "I'm sorry that I treated you so horribly and all because you love my best friend. You saved her life, and that makes you all right in my books. I'm just sorry it took all this for me to see things how they actually were."

Smiling she reached out to shake his hand, before he left. "No worries, it's all forgotten about, Ron." One could see that he was relieved about the treaty called between them as he joined the others in the kitchen to give the reunited couple some time by themselves.  
Pulling the blanket over Rachel, Hermione sat on the edge of the couch, her arm wrapped around her shoulders. Another yawn escaped her, as Rachel burrowed her face into Hermione's side. "Do you really know who much I missed you?" she asked pulling her closer.  
"I think I might have an idea," Hermione said kissing the top of her head as Rachel's grip relaxed.

Slipping out from under her arm, she laid Rachel flat on the couch to allow her to sleep comfortably. For a brief moment she thought about joining the others upon hearing the laughter filter out from the kitchen. It was the fear of Rachel suddenly disappearing that kept her rooted in the room. Just like the very first night that they met, Hermione pulled a chair next to the sofa and took up her late night watch of the wounded muggle.  
The rest of the festivities continued into the night until finally around midnight, the guests began to leave. For the first time in hours Hermione left Rachel's side to bid them goodbye and thank them for the part that they played in their reunion. Returning to her chair she was relieved to find the young woman hadn't vanished in her absent.  
The house grew quiet as everyone headed up to their beds to dream about the Christmas they would all never forget. Walking past the living room, Mrs. Weasley smiled upon seeing Hermione trying to remain awake. Clearing her throat caused her to sit straight up, as Mrs. Weasley entered the room.

"Should we take her upstairs?" she asked as the Weasley mother felt Rachel's forehead and slightly flushed cheeks.  
"Well, she does seem a little feverish to me, but I don't want to have to move her again. It took pretty much all her strength to walk down the stairs. I insisted that you come to her but she wanted to walk to you…to prove she was okay," she sighed, raising a wand to make a blanket and pillow appear on the other couch in the room. "Guess I'll be sleeping down here tonight."  
"I'll stay down here with her," Hermione suggested quickly, which caused the witch to smile, "after this past week I think you deserve a whole night of sleep."  
Mrs. Weasley chuckled to herself; she should have known that she wasn't going to leave Rachel's side once she found out about her being there. "If you're sure about it, then I won't argue with you, dearie. I left some more pain medicine for her in the kitchen if she needs it, and don't be afraid to come wake me if she needs something," she said knowing she had nothing to worry about. "And be sure to get some sleep, okay?"  
Standing Hermione wrapped her arms tightly around Mrs. Weasley, nearly squeezing the breath out of her. "Thank you," she whispered tears in her eyes, "you've given me the best Christmas present ever."  
Returning her hug the witch smiled hearing the gratitude from Hermione. "I only took care of her; it was knowing that she was going to see you again that kept her going. It's all she talked about from the moment she woke up," she responded taking a step back. "I know you will continue to take care of her, and she will never let you out of her sight again. Good night, my dear."  
Turning and for the first time in a week Molly Weasley headed to bed knowing she wouldn't have to worry about having to wake up to check on her patient. The moment she ascended the stairs the lights dimmed, even the fire seemed to die down slightly. The warm glow from the flames cast its soft glow throughout the room as Hermione sat back down to continue of vigil. The hours passed as she tried her best to remain awake, but it was a battle she was slowly losing.  
Finally, at a little after two Rachel's mouth began to twitch and the stream of mumbles began. Hermione could tell that it was a very strong and vivid nightmare as she gently touched Rachel's cheek. Even in the midst of her night terror a smile crept across her tormented face, and the dream melted away. "I guess you're right… all I needed was you beside me," she muttered as her eyes remained closed.  
Leaning forward Hermione gently took Rachel's face in her hands, and sweetly kissed her lips. Warmth burst through the couple starting at their lips and radiating throughout their entire body. Gingerly Rachel tried to shift into a sitting position, but of course her abdomen prevented her from doing this without a sharp gasp of pain. Sitting back immediately Hermione grasped her girlfriend's shoulders to prevent her from continuing her struggle. "Stop it," she commanded pushing her back down onto her back, "you are going to hurt yourself more."  
Growling out of frustration Rachel slumped back into the couch, knowing that Hermione was right, again. "Do you ever get sick of being right?" she asked rubbing the drug induced sleep from her eyes.  
"Never," Hermione replied smugly and sat on the floor next to the couch.  
"Figured," she lightly laughed and finally opened her eyes fully, to discover the room had changed drastically since she had dozed off. "Holy crap, what time is it?"  
"Almost two-thirty, you've been asleep quite a while," Hermione answered as she stared into the blue eyes she thought she would never see again.  
"That must have been an extra strong potion. Normally I only sleep and hour or two," Rachel winced mid-stretch as her stiches pulled. "How long have you been sitting here?"  
"Since you feel asleep," she replied watching the firelight dance in her eyes. "I didn't want to risk you disappearing on me again. This day has just been like one amazing dream, and I just wanted to be sure it was really happening."  
Smiling sweetly, Rachel reached a hand up and touched Hermione's face. Feeling the warm of her hand caused the witch's heart to flutter, and her stomach to somersault. The couple simply stared at each other, lost in their overwhelming joy to be together once again. After a few minutes of silence Rachel's eyes changed from bliss to slightly troubled, which Hermione immediately pick up on. "What is it?"  
"I have something I need to tell you," she started, but paused before she said something that might spoil the moment. "But I don't want to ruin today."  
"Well, you've already brought it up, so you have to tell me now," Hermione commanded her heart beginning to drum faster. "It can't be that bad, so I don't know what you are worrying about. The worse has to be behind us, right?"  
"It's not bad, it's just . . . ," she paused and then inhaling deeply. "So it's been decided that once I'm all healed and the stitches are out…Dumbledore it going to take me home."  
True the news wasn't as bad as she was expecting but it still delivered a quick stab of pain to Hermione. "Well, of course," she said her insides aching, "after all you have a family, another whole life back there. With You-Know-Who no longer looking for you, what's to stop you from going back home?"  
"Well…_you_," Rachel sighed looking up at her girlfriend. "I don't want to leave you here, knowing that he is still out there somewhere…hunting Harry and anyone who helps him. What if something happens to you and I'm not here to stop it?"  
"Rachel, you saved my life once, and I almost lost you forever because of that. Once was enough for me," Hermione joked causing her to grin. "Besides we've been selfish and just thinking about keeping us together. But what about your family? Your friends back home? Your poor parents must be missing you terribly by now."  
Avoiding Hermione's warm eyes, Rachel looked down at the couch and sighed. "I know, and I do miss them, too. I guess deep down I just hoped that I could stay in this world with you forever."  
"Well, you do realize that just because you are going back doesn't mean it's the end of us," Hermione comforted causing Rachel to look up at her. "Right?"  
"Really? You'd be willing to do the long distance thing?"  
"Of course," Hermione stated grasping Rachel's hand. "If anything this past week made me realize how much you mean to me, and I never want to be without you ever again. So if that means only seeing one another every once in a while until we are out of school, then so be it. I can handle that if you are willing to do the same."  
Ignoring the pain, Rachel sat up and tightly embraced her. The tears of joy began, knowing that she wasn't going to be losing the one person she cared about the most in the entire world. "Of course I am, you can come visit me during the summer, and maybe I can come back to see you as well. I'll even look into going to college in Scotland or England so that we're just a train ride away. We will make this work Hermione, I promise you that!"  
Hugging her closely Hermione found herself overcome with relief upon hearing Rachel's vow being uttered. "And you never break a promise," she whispered inhaling her sweet scent. "But, why are we worrying about that now? We have two or three before you're better. Let's just enjoy the time we have together."  
Breaking away from her hug, Rachel nodded as she slid back down on the couch.

"Agreed," she smiled and kissed the tip of Hermione's nose. "Now how bout _you_ get some sleep? You look exhausted, besides I've longed to curl up next you again."

Smiling sheepishly, Hermione stood and retrieved the sleeping supplies that Mrs. Weasley had left her. In a moment's time she constructed a makeshift bed on the floor next to the couch. "I think it's best if I sleep down here until your stomach is healed. Besides I don't think there is enough room up there for both of us."

Kissing Rachel again, Hermione settled down under the blankets, her eyelids growing heavier by the second. The moment before sleep took a firm grasp she felt a hand drop off the couch and grasped her shoulder. Looking up at the couch she whispered, "You okay?"

"Just checking to make sure you didn't vanished," Rachel's softly responded and before she could retract her hand, she felt Hermione take ahold causing her to smile.

"I'm not going anywhere," she smiled closing her eyes.

"Perfect."


	35. Chapter 35: Three Months Later

**Chapter 35: Three Months Later**

The music thudded loudly vibrating the half open car windows as the sedan turned into its driveway. After shutting off the engine Rachel leaned over to grab her book bag from the backseat. With a great heave she managed to pull the, heavier than usual, bag onto her shoulder.

_I don't know what Dumbledore did to convince them to make up all my school work, but I sorta wish he could have magically done all this makeup work for me_, she thought with a laugh as she exited her car into the spring air.

Even though it had been three months since she had returned Rachel still couldn't help but pause to stare at the home she thought she would never see again. It hadn't changed at all in the time that she had been absent, which was a welcome relief when she finally returned to the States. The front door was unlocked, a sign that Rachel was not alone in the house, and the aroma of dinner cooking told her who else was home.

" 'Ello Mum!" Rachel cried slipping into a British accent, as she closed the door behind her.  
Hearing her mother break into laughter from the kitchen caused her to smile as she dropped her bag of books on the stairs. The day that she was returned to her family was a day she will never forget as long as she lives. Her mother and father were overjoyed to have their only child returned to them relatively unharmed, as most of her injuries were healed by that time. After the joyful tears and embraces Dumbledore asked to speak to her parents alone. Excusing herself to her room, Rachel allowed the adults to talk. As she took in the familiar sights and smells of her room she only caught a word or two through the vents. Each time it was when a parent shouted suddenly in response to something. To this day she still didn't know what was discussed, but they never asked her about what happened over her three month disappearance.

"Oh don't start with the accent again," her mother laughed as Rachel entered the kitchen. "You just started to sound like yourself again."  
"Well I was over there for _how_ long?" the teen asked rummaging through the fridge. "It was bound to rub off on me!"  
"Hey!" her mother cried and jokingly pushed her away from the fridge, leaving her holding an apple. "Dinner's in an hour so you don't need to be filling up on junk. Do you have homework?"  
Rachel shot her a look, which caused her mother to once again to laugh. Kicking the refrigerator shut she huffed, "What do you think? Have I had a night off from homework since I got back?"  
"I wouldn't be complaining if I was you, at least you still get to graduate on time in June. The next time you talk to Hermione make sure you have her thank Professor Dumbledore again for working everything out with the school board," her mother said turning back to her cooking. "In fact go write her right now so Ripper stops clawing at your door."  
"He's still at it?" Rachel asked munching on her apple and flipping through the mail. "It's been two days; you think he's realized he can't get through my door!"  
A high pitched whine came from above as the Jack Russell Terrier continued to fight with the solid wood. "Does that answer your question?" her mother questioned as she turned to see Rachel holding an open letter, a look of utter shock on her face. "What is it?"  
The smile was the brightest her mother had seen Rachel show in a long time. Ever since she had returned home her daughter seemed somewhat off. It was like a piece of her was missing. So seeing this smile was a welcome change to her mother.

"I-I got in," she stammered the letter trembling with joy. "MOM, I GOT IN!"  
Crying out with joy Rachel's mother embraced her excited daughter, both overjoyed and sad this moment had finally come. It was the moment in every parent's life when they realize their child is growing up, the moment they get their college university acceptance letter. "Which one is it?"  
"University of Glasgow! I can't believe I actually got in," she stated staring in awe at her acceptance letter. "Holy shi….I mean crap! I'm going to college…in Scotland!"  
It took a great deal of debating on her parents' part to allow her to apply to a school so far away. But they could tell that it would be the best option for their child. They felt that she needed to be closer to her friends and her girlfriend, whom she hadn't stopped talking about since she returned. Plus, the university had an excellent international student package that allowed her to go to school for almost nothing. "Well, having the headmaster of a school writing you a letter of recommendation might have helped you," her mother joked, tears shinning in the corner of her eyes.  
"I have to tell Hermione!"  
Without looking back she turned and bolted from the kitchen. She leapt over her backpack and took the steps two at a time as she raced to her room at the end of the second floor hallway.

"Don't forget to tell her we booked her flight for her, and to tell her parents to be on the lookout for all her flight information!" her mother called after the teen.

Rachel's gallop ended before she nearly stepped on Ripper, who was in the exact same position as when she left for school in the morning. Picking up the brown and white pup she hugged him tightly. "Listen, I'll let you come in if you promise to be nice," she told him as he lapped her face with his small tongue.  
Making sure that he was secure, she eased the door to her bedroom open. Ripper's ears perked up almost immediately in curiosity the moment he spotted the source of the strange scent. The light cascaded in from the open window and fell on her desk, warming the snowy owl that stood in the patch of sunlight.  
"See it's just Hedwig, she's been here before. Now behave like the gentleman I know you can be," she scolded her dog and set him on her bed on the other side of the room.  
Watching him out of the corner of her eye, Rachel approached the owl, extending her hand cautiously. It wouldn't be the first time that Hedwig might nip at her fingers, obviously annoyed that she has to yet again make this long trip. She let out a sigh of relief as Hedwig allowed her to run her fingers across her head. "Get enough rest?" she asked the bird as she sat down to begin her letter.

After almost thirty minutes Rachel leaned back in her chair and stretched. A smile appeared as she saw the reflection of herself in the mirror and her brightly shinning necklace. Most of the day while at school she had to keep the stone tucked inside her shirt because of the glow. It was always a pleasant sight when she a glimpse of the star.

_Shouldn't you be studying_, she thought imagining Hermione sitting in the library surrounded by books, and instead she was daydreaming.  
"Rachel, dinner!"  
"All right, I'll down in a minute," she answered her father folding the letter into an envelope. Obediently the bird took the mail and flew out the window into twilight without a look back.

"Fly safe!" Rachel called out the window causing her neighbors to look up at her like she was a lunatic.

Flashing them a goofy smile, she pulled her head back inside and slammed the window shut, causing Ripper to wake.  
With one final stretch she grabbed the half asleep dog and turned to exit the room for dinner. But before she left her eyes fell upon the photo on her nightstand. It caused her to smile as the image moved in its continual loop of the smiling couple laughing and embracing one another. "I love you," she whispered and shut her bedroom door again.

The Great Hall was as noisy as ever as the students all chattered about the impending exams. Even though they were a few weeks away everyone was already beginning to prepare for the longest week in the school year. Since the muggle incident died down months ago nothing exciting had peeked the students' interests, and everything began to return to normal. Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Ginny all sat in their normal section of the table, laughing and joking away the morning meal. A sudden screech filled the hall and soon the room was full of fluttering wings of the multitude of owls delivering the day's mail.  
Hermione's head lifted toward the ceiling. It was easy to spot Harry's white owl amidst all the brown and black feathers.

_About time,_ she thought with a smile as the envelope fell into her waiting hands. Ripping it open she eagerly began to read her long awaited letter.

**_Hermione,_**  
**_ You are never going to guess what happened to me today! I finally got my letter from Glasgow and drumroll please . . . I GOT IN! That means that starting at the beginning of next term we will be in the same country again! I can't wait ... I miss you like crazy and I hate not seeing you every day. It will be nice to at least be in the same time zone. Oh before I forgot my mom told me to tell you to once again thank Dumbledore for pulling whatever strings he had to pull to get me caught up in school._**

**_Also, we got your airplane tickets for your visit this summer, so let your parents know that they will be coming to their house. I know what you're thinking, it's a waste of money when you could just apparate here, but I can't really tell my folks that. . .I think it might kill them if I bring the magic thing up again. I think they are happy being blissfully ignorant._**

**_Just imagine in three months you will be here with me for a whole month! And then it's only two months till school and then who knows what. Well I hate to do this but I have to go, dinner will be ready at any moment and I have a ton of homework. I will write again as soon as I get your owl. I know this isn't my longest letter but if my guess is correct it's breakfast there so it's the middle of the night here, which means I should be dreaming of you. I don't know what our future holds, Hermione, but I can't wait to discover it together. Can't wait to see you!_**  
**_ Love always,_**  
**_ Rachel_**  
**_PS. Say hi to everyone for me _**

Looking up from her letter Hermione sighed and slipped the note into her bag. It still doesn't seem like it's been almost four months since she last saw her, but with the school year drawing to a close she knew she was one step closer to their reunion.

"Rachel says hi everyone," she announced as the students were dismissed to begin yet another day at Hogwarts. "And she got into University of Glasgow, so she'll be back over here in September!"

"Brilliant! We'll have to figure out how we can visit her at some point," Ron said as he weaved his way through the crowd. "At the very least I'm sure Mum will be happy to have her over for holidays again."

"I still say you two should come to the Burrow for a while in the summer," Ginny said as Harry draped his arm around her shoulder. "You should ask her if she wants to come back with you."

"I just hope that you guys can make this long distance work, until you're both done with school," Harry added over his shoulder as he was pushed through the doorway. "You know I wouldn't wish anything bad on you two, but long distance relationships are some of the toughest."

"I know but wouldn't worry about it, Harry," she said as she caught up to him on the trio's way class. "I know that the two of us are going to be together for a long time."

"How do you know?"

Smiling, she began to play with the red star pendent, that glowed brightly, from around her neck. It was true that even in her dreams, Rachel was thinking about her. "Because she promised me, and I've never known her to break a promise."

-Author's Note

So concludes the beginning of Hermione and Rachel's story. I am currently working on the sequel and have the first 13 chapters finished.

Please be on the look out for the next installment of their tale... **_Gone_**

**_-RP_**


End file.
